Fate
by ChibiChino
Summary: Naruto gets a slave for his 18th birthday and Sasuke is what he gets.Their past life are more complicated than any of them thought and soon it catches up to them.M for later chaps Pairings of Narusasu viceversa GaaraXneji,KibaXshika for now!
1. Prologue

In the middle of the night, a huge manor stood surrounded by forest and grassy land. A family could be see from the window but if you looked closely. You could see a father grabbing onto a young child, a couple years old, ruffly. The little child wailing and trying to break free while a older boy held onto the mother who was also crying, yelling, kicking and screaming.

_"No! You can't do this! You promised! You promised!" _

_"Father! Father, stop it! You're making mother cry!"_

_"This is for the greater good! Do you know what a controversy this would become?! My business will be ruined! I don't want to have anything to do with this illegitimate monster child!"_

_"No! He's not a monster! He's not a monster! He's my child! Our child! You promise we could watch over him together! Why? Why?!"_

_"I thought it was mine! You're a lying whore! You've been having an affair! This isn't my child! I would never give birth to a sick creature like him!"_

_"Why won't you believe me?! Stop it! You're hurting him! Stop it!"_

_"Father. Let him go! He's part of the family! You can't abandon him! What's going to happen to him?! He'll die! Why are you doing this!?"_

_"Shut your mouth! He isn't a part of our family anymore! You best forget about him if you know what's good for you! This never happened before! By tomorrow this damned child will be gone and we will continue our lives as nothing happened! If anyone asks you anything don't say nothing! You hear me?! I'll take care of him!"_

The father leaves the house bringing the young child with him.

_"No! My baby! Let him go! He's mine! Ahh! Let him go! Please! I'm begging you! Please! Please..."_

The mother gives up. Crying on the ground. Screaming. Lost in despair and given up on hope.

_'Little Brother...'_

The older boy holds her eyes wide as tears flowed down his cheeks, he's consumed by the anger inside of him but quietly ignores it for his mother's sake. For now.

Next day Front page News headlines:

_Life of the Rich and Famous:_

_A Unidentified Black Exotic Car Found Crushed _

_In the Forest Near the (Blank) Manor_

_Son and Driver Missing_

_Just What Happened?_

* * *

So? What happened?_ Ooo _You won't find out til later chapters but just wanted people to know there's more to the story! 

I will of course continue this (I hope) Okay so I'll try to.

I set the next chapter up shortly!

And yea, for once Sasuke is the SLAVE!

HA! In your face!

Sasuke:WHAT?!

Naruto, Kiba, Gaara, and just about everyone else: Pfft...(Muffles laughter)

Thankie!


	2. Birthday!

_---16 years later---_

"Naru-chan! You in here? Well, I'm busting down the door anyway!" Kiba slammed open the door and ran inside. "It's party tiiime!" Kiba exclaimed as Shikamaru, Gaara, and Neji cam through the door. "Huh? Stop calling me that! What do you guys want?" Naruto poked his head through from the kitchen, he was chewing on a piece of bread.

"Come on! You didn't honestly think we forget your birthday! Let's celebrate!"

"Ha, you bastards! And I was going to have to eat this cake all by myself." Naruto said as he held up a beautifully designed cake. Filled with strawberry and chocolate ice-cream, strawberry crème and chocolate paste, and with a very elaborate design on top. Kiba gasped.

"No way! Naru-chan's famous Strawberry Mud slide?!"

"Haha, yep. The one and only." He grinned. "Let's eat!" Everybody smiled and sat down at the breakfast table except Shikamaru who stood behind Kiba and Neji who stood behind Gaara. "Just sit down Neji." Gaara said. "You too Shika." Kiba tugged on said boy's jeans.

"Yea, go ahead and sit. You guys know me well enough so don't worry about it and treat this place like your home too. Just don't "do" anything and act normal please. Don't do that formal crap either, you know how I don't like that." Naruto said and grinned. At this they sat down. "Thanks Naruto, we won't do anything promise. We keep everything at home." Gaara blushed and looked away.

"J-Just cut the cake! Jeez!" Kiba stuttered also blushing.

"Alright! Alright! Pushy, huh?" He cut everyone a cake even when the slaves refused, Naruto made sure they take it. And eat it. After Naruto has finished eating his, he sat silently and watched as his friends fed each other and teased their lovers with the ice cream. Pretending to get it on each other but really on purpose so they have an excuse to lick it off. Naruto smiled. He was happy his friends could find a lover in a slave. Not that it's a bad thing but it was because Naruto hated the fact that people abuse people, they think are "lesser" to themselves, for their own pleasure. Good thing Shikamaru and Neji found his friends otherwise who's knows where they end up. Naruto shuddered at the thought. He had seen many slaves who's been abuse walk out in the streets with their bastard masters. "Naruto?" He looked up at Gaara who waved a hand in front of him. "You alright?"

"Huh? Oh yea. Just thinking about stuff. Uh, nice design for the cake. You guys done?" Naruto said as he looked at their empty plates. "Want another piece?" Kiba jumped up. "Ooo! Me, me! I do! I do-" Shikamaru covered his mouth and dragged him to the door.

"Nah. We're done here." Gaara said and stood in front of Naruto's view of looking at Kiba. "Haha...eh...yea... so let's go out. We have something to give ya." Gaara said sheepishly (I know, Gaara? Sheepishly? Wow.). Naruto scoffed playfully. "What are you guys up too? Alright hold on. Let me clear the plates up."

"Forget it! You can clear it up when you get home. Come on let's go." Gaara said and pushes Naruto out the door, following Neji. Kiba jumped in front of Naruto.

"Naru-chan! Guess what? We're gonna go to-" Before he could finish Gaara kicked his face. "Oww! Hey! What the hell Gaara?!"

"Shut your mouth! Dammit, you're going to ruin everything!" He said. Shikamaru sighed and went over to Kiba and wrapped his mouth up with a bandage. Then he threw him over his shoulders. "Troublesome dog. We'll meet you there so that he won't blow anything alright?"

"Thank god! You're so much more sensible then that mutt. I wonder who's really the slaves sometimes." Gaara shook his head while Shikamaru walked away with a fuming Kiba on his shoulders. "Okay than let's go!"

"Go where exactly?" Naruto had grown pretty suspicious by now.

"Se-cret. So...Neji! Now!" At this Neji jabbed at Naruto's back which paralyzed him. "What?! What are you doing Gaara?!" But he could still talk. "Don't worry Naruto. You'll find out soon. Let's go Neji." And with that they walked off.

---About an hour later with Naruto yelling and "trying" to kick---

"Alright! Jeez Naruto we're here! Neji, undo the guy." Gaara rolled his eyes. "Can't even keep still when you're paralyzed. Damn, come on." Naruto wobbled on the ground a bit and looked up. Where was he?

_Affection Section & Co._

"A Slave Drive?!"

And there it is! I had to end it here. I'm sorry!

So watcha think?

Yea Shika, a slave, is with Kiba. Neji, slave, with Gaara. Simple so far.But I might it more complicated who knows?

I promise to make the next chapter longer!But I can't promise when I'll put it up. Because school's almost over and Exams are asses. I'll try to put it in a week or less! at least.

Thank you for the reviews! And heck yes! SasUKE!

Because I have seen way too many story with Naruto being Uke and slave so yup!

Thankies for the reviews!


	3. Affection SeXtion

_Affection Se.x.tion (har)_

"What?! Why am I here?!" Naruto said puzzled and a bit pissed. "Narutoooo!!! You're here! Let's go in! Come on!" Kiba comes running out of the place and slapped his back.

"Ow! No! I'm not going in there!" "Come on Naruto. You need someone to take care of you." Gaara said. "Take what care?! I'm fine by myself thank you!" He grumbled. "I'm not going in!"

"Oh... Yes you are. Trust me Naruto. There are "alot" of things you can't do by yourself. Well... actually you can but that's kinda sad and...let's not go there."

"What are you talking about?"

"Nothing, look just go in a pick a slave you like. It could even turn out to be your lover? I mean look at me and that mutt." "Hey!" Kiba exclaimed as Shikamaru held onto his arm. Gaara ignores him and continues talking. "We found Neji and Shikamaru here. You could very well find your destiny in here. Who knows?"

"Gaara, that's not the point-"

"Okay fine, even if you don't. At least you're helping someone escape being abused any longer. Right? What if a slave YOU could have saved became some toy for another person? How could you live with that? You're going to regret it." Gaara said. He knew he had gotten through the thick-headed blonde when he said that.

"Okay fine!" Naruto threw he hands in the air. "I guess I could find a better friend in there." He grumbled and Kiba pushed him along. Gaara smirked "I love you too! Jeez." he said and gave the two slaves a thumbs up. They returned it. "Gaara, why here? Do you have something planed?" Neji asked.

"Nope! I'm leaving it up to fate. You two staying out here?" Gaara said as he walked backwards toward the entrance.

"Yea." The two answered and Gaara went in. They looked at each other.

"Fate...so troublesome." Neji scoffed

O.o.O.o.O

"Okay, now sign in please." A skanky reception lady said as she applied lipstick with a bored expression. Kiba did so and she called up another young girl with a clipboard. "This way please." She whispered with no emotion whatsoever. We hardly heard her if it wasn't for Kiba's super sharp hearing. So he can hear Naruto making cake and bust over. Or when people talk about him. He'll run over and kick your ass in 5 seconds. But enough of that. The girl's voice held no emotion and there was a tattoo with the company's symbol on it. She wore a black uniform and had bobbed hair. There was chains attached to her legs and it was connected to a spiked collar around her neck. She had lots of bruises and cuts. A bandanna was tied around her eyes. 'Slave' Kiba thought and pulled a peeved at-how-the treat-her Naruto along. Soon Gaara caught up to Naruto and Kiba. He could see that Naruto was truly disgusted at the sounds he heard. Gaara and Kiba, with his sharp hearing, wasn't happy either. But they bared with it and kept walking as the emotionless girl led them somewhere. This store was also a half hotel and the wall weren't exactly soundproof. You could tell there was a lot of new slaves.

"Here we are." the girl said and opened a rather large metal double door. Inside looked like a prison chamber. "This are the slaves up for sell at the moment. I will give you a description of each of them if you are interested in one." She kept on walking down the dark hall. Naruto looked into the prisons and noticed that the slaves were mostly lying on the floor with eyes filled with no life while others were cowering in the corner. Some were just sitting there, glaring. As if sensing Naruto's observation the girl answered. "The ones in the corner are the new ones and the ones lying on the floor are the obedient ones that have given up. If there are any sitting up they are the defiant ones but many clients likes their company. Don't worry though they'll listen to you after a few times." The fact that the girl said all this with no emotion pissed Naruto off even more.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Naruto said disbelievingly. "How could you say all that without being sorry? How could you not feel sorry for them?! Is it because you're not in there with them?! How-"

"Because." The girl said "Because it's my job. Because I'm done. I-I've been in this division for...so long... you just can't feel sorry for everyone... You don't have time for it... It-it gets very tiring after a while..." She said turning around slowly. "My emotions just...s-sort of... got used up...I don't even know how to be sad anymore." You could tell she was crying. Tears were falling from her bandanna but she made no sign of crying. Her voice was still even. "You have to care for yourself here because no one is going to help you... Everyone here is on their own. All all alone." She wiped her tears away and her bandanna fell. "I used to have someone... But I was taken away...Neji-kun..." she mumbled. The boys blinked. Gaara immediately went up to her and moved her hands from her face. White eyes. She flinched back from his harsh touch but he still held on. "You're Hinata?" Gaara asked surprised. She flinched again. "H-How did you know?"

"Neji! He's with me. He talks about you all the time! He's been looking for you ever seen I got him. He's so worried about you! How did you get here? He said he used to be in the same division as you!"

"I-I got switched. Please...let go..." She whimpered. Apparently she still knew how to be scared.

"Yea man. You're gonna give her bruises for holding so hard." Kiba said pulling him off. "You can't get her. You're only allow to keep one slave, Gaara. You already have Neji."

"Then you mustn't switch! Keep Neji, I'll be-"

"Naruto! You haven't gotten a slave yet, can you get her?" Gaara said quickly. Naruto was about to answer when Hinata screamed "No."

"That's wrong. I'm not the one he needs to have. I-I realized it when the bandanna came off."

"What are you talking about?" Gaara said. "You need help! Look at you! I bet these cuts and bruises aren't even treated! You probably haven't ate in a month!"

"No. I-It's okay. I'll be fine. Please do this for me. Theres-theres a reason they put a bandanna on me...I-I'm sure you know there are some slaves that are different right? Like Neji." Gaara nodded. "I can see who you're supposed to be tied to. Strings that shows who you're supposed to be with. So trust me. Naruto is not going to have me and I'm going to make sure of it."

"But Hinata-"

"Please Gaara-sama. Please follow." Hinata turned and walked down the hall. "Besides my eyes are kind of freaky anyway." They heard her whisper. They followed her as she with into a black metal door, she unlocked. "In here, quickly." Once Naruto took a step in he gasped.

There in the middle of the room was a slave who's wrist was chained to the ceiling.

He had black hair and a very pale body. He didn't have any bruises like Hinata instead he had cuts that was so much worse. Deep gashes across his stomach, chest and on his legs from which blood poured from. Dried blood. There was loosely wrapped bondage covering his body. There was a white cloth that covered across his eyes. His mouth was bleeding. All the blood traveled down his body making it look like he was dipped in blood. It all dripped off his feet that hung inches above the ground. Without thinking Naruto took a step toward him. He didn't realize he was trembling. He didn't realize that he was now inches away from the slave. He looked at the pool of blood that had formed at the slaves feet and watched as a clear liquid join it. Tears. He hadn't realize he's been crying. He didn't know what was happening but his heart hurt. Something seems to be clutching his heart so tightly he can't seem to breathe. _'Who could do such a thing to another human being?' _He reached out a hand and touch his face lightly the slave flinched.

"Naruto..." Kiba said softly. "You okay?"

"I-I don't know...But it hurts..." Naruto whispered. "And it sucks."

"Naruto, would you like to get him?" Gaara asked.

"I-I do, but..." Naruto turned and looked at Hinata.

"Don't worry, I want you to take him. But I forgot to tell you something. There's-there's money placed on him and his client is going to be here anytime now."

"Damn what kind of sick client is he?" Naruto seethed and Kiba went over to calm him down.

"How much?" Gaara said.

"Uh...100,000 dollars." Hinata answered.

"We'll take him." Gaara said immediately.

"Gaara?" Naruto said.

"Eh? A-Are you sure?"

"What? Think I can't afford him? Neji was 10 mil."

"O-Ok! Um, hold on." She left.

"Naruto this is your present, that's why I brought you here in the first place." Gaara said. Hinata came back with two men who put the slave down.

"Hinata, what's his name?" Naruto asked

"Uh, you're suppose name him yourself."

"His real name."

"Um, I believe he told me long time ago it was... S-Sasuke."

"Sasuke... Thank you Hinata. I'm so sorry I couldn't help you.

"Don't worry about it."

"Yea, I already have a plan." Gaara said as he got off his cell phone.

"P-plan?"

" 'Don't worry' Hinata" Gaara said and moved to leave. They followed.

"Oh Hinata? I think your eyes are beautiful." Naruto said with a smile. The other two nodded. Hinata blushed.

"T-Thank you." And Hinata smiled a small but genuine smile. "Hurry and go. Before he comes."

"Okay, we'll probably going to be seeing you soon." Gaara said and they left. Hinata stared after them._ 'Maybe...I'll be saved by an angel like that one day...'_

"Hinata!" A icy voice yelled. Hinata snapped out of her trance like state and hurry to put her bandanna back on. She walked quickly to the source of the voice.

"Yes?...Orochimaru-sama?" Hinata said.

"III neeeeed that slave now!" He said, voice thick and slurred from alcohol. His body swaying side to side..

"I'm sorry, he's has been sold." Hinata said as-a-matter-of-factly

"Sold?!" He screamed. "What do you mean sold?! By who!?"

"I'm sorry, our company policy does not allow us to-"

"So what?!" He yelled, grabbing Hinata by her collar. "I want him back!"

"Sorry, I do not know what I can do for you." Orochimaru growled but spbered up quickly when an idea formed in his head.

"Oh, I know what you can do. You're a slave too. Am I right? Today, I will have you. There's something different about your voice that's pissing me off today and I'm going to break it." He said the last sentence with such intensity that Hinata knees gave out from under her.

_'Oh god.'_

* * *

Yay! I stayed true to my word.

One week! Last second but ya know I made it!

Anyway this chapter shorter than I intended it to be but otherwise I wouldn't have been able to put it up in a week.

So I can't promise anything but I'll try to make it in a week. TRY!

Didn't like this chapter much but oh dangit. Review!

Next chapter will have lemon. So stay tune for it!

Thankies for reading!


	4. Welcome to the Apartment!

Ok so it took longer than I thought to put this up buuuut it's up. I had exams and stuff and well since school's over now

I'll be typing more and putting chapters up hopefully more faster

So thank you for reading and waiting for it

And now here we are

Enjoy

(oh rite lemon near end of chapy)

O.o.O.o.O

"Hey um, Sasuke right?" Naruto said quietly as he locked the door to his apartment. The slave did not move. "Well, I suppose you can uh, wash all that...stuff off. The bathroom is over there." Naruto pointed to the end of the hall. "I'll get a towel for you and-" Naruto stopped when he noticed the slave wasn't going to go anywhere. "Uh, okay. I'll-I'll help you then." He touched Sasuke lightly on the arm making sure it didn't hurt too much and when Sasuke didn't react, Naruto pulled him gently toward his own bathroom. He was going to need a bigger tub he realized. "Stay here." Naruto said once inside his mini master bathroom then realizing what he said was quite meaningless because Sasuke really wasn't going anywhere. "I'm gonna take a shower first. While the tub fills up...so...uh yea." Naruto nervously took off his cloths and got inside the shower.

Which was still embarrassing because the shower had glass walls meaning see-through MEANING the slave was looking at him. What Naruto didn't see was that the slave eyes flashed deep red. So he just took a seriously quick shower and wrapped a towel around himself and stop the tub water. Naruto walked over to Sasuke and slowly and took off the linen bandages carefully. He tried not to look so he ended up looking a the slave's face instead. His face seem to be untouched, no injuries on it but what Naruto noticed the most was that the slaves eyes had a tint of red in the obsidian eyes. Even though the slave seem to be looking like he was half dead, he sill had a look of defiant and power in there. Naruto not wanting to look at slave's body anymore pushed the slave into the shower first to rinse off the blood.

He quickly turn the shower on and jumped outside and watched from the tub as Sasuke's blood was washing off. Without meaning to the slave moaned as the nice cool water fell on him. He began rubbing his sore neck and body slowly. Naruto looked away blushing madly at what the slave was doing. Whne he heard the shower being turned off he turned around and saw that Sasuke was walking out of the shower and staring at him. His hair was wet and clung to his skin, beads of water slid down his body. Naruto felt shiver through his spine and once again without looking pull Sasuke gently by his hand and led him into the tub. Sasuke gasped lightly at the warm water and moaned when he sat down slowly. The water started turning a slight red from the left over blood and bubbles floated around Sasuke who was watching it intently. Yes, Naruto had put bubbles in. He thought it was kind of cute. He took a small cloth and started bathing Sasuke slowly and making sure he doesn't touch the wounds too hard. Naruto quickly finished washing Sasuke head because he couldn't take the moans that were coming out of Sasuke's mouth.

Naruto didn't exactly want it to happen but he started feeling a bit aroused by the sight of Sasuke completely naked. '_I_ guess it's just a slave thing.'So he quickly went to his room and grabbed a pair of pjs and told Sasuke to put it on. When he didn't move Naruto tried not to get irritated and put the cloths on him. But the sight of Sasuke's pale body made him stop and stare at the kinda feminine but tough body. He had a distinct 6 pack and his body was well chiseled out. 'Man, he's pretty damn hot...' Naruto closed his eyes and quickly shook his last thought away. 'What the hell am I thinking?'

Naruto went to the kitchen and this time Sasuke followed him. "You hungry?" Sasuke didn't answer but as if on cue his stomach growled. Naruto grabbed an egg from a basket on the counter."Yeea, okay gotcha. Let's see what we have to eat today. I think I- What?!" Naruto was pressed onto the counter by Sasuke. "Hey! What are you doing! Get off!" But like the before he didn't answer or listen. Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto and nibbled on his ear. Naruto flinched and struggled against him as one of Sasuke hands went up Naruto's shirt and the other down into his boxers. Naruto moaned at the touch and dropped the egg. "S-stop!" Naruto cried and pushed him off. Sasuke who doesn't exactly have much strength because not having been fed or having a daily diet was easily pushed off. Naruto ran into his room and shut the door. He threw himself onto the bed and freaked out. 'Oh god, what the hell just happen?'

Meanwhile the slave sat on the ground, one knee bended up while the other on the ground. He propped himself up and smirked his eyes became red with a black mark inside. The slave scoffed and leaned back.

Naruto had fallen asleep during his freaking out session and was having a dream. He was walking through a hall similar to the one at the slave trade and he went through a black door. He was walking like kind of when you do in games like those gun games at the arcade or something where you can't see your body and only what's ahead. There he saw Sasuke the slave he had bought but instead of buying him Naruto sticked out a switchblade instead and sliced it across the slave's body. Then he licked up the blood and continued to do it over and over. 'Stop!' Naruto thought but he didn't. 'What's going on? I can't move! Stop I-" The body Naruto was stuck in ripped off all of the slave bandages and started cutting him. When the vision looked up to Sasuke's moans and hissing. Naruto saw Sasuke's eyes, it was red with weird black colon marks inside. 'What the?' Naruto thought. Then his body pulled him out of the chains and sat Sasuke onto his hips and Naruto finally noticed that he was naked and it came with a fully erected dick that totally was not his. 'Oh shit, don't tell me-' Then Sasuke penetrated himself onto it. Sasuke cried out and panted. 'Dammit!' Naruto thought 'What the hell? I don't ever remember doing this!"

Then as quickly as it came the dream was gone. He sat up with a start and found himself centimeters away from the same pair of red eye black marks. "What the?" Naruto felt a wave of unease and pain in his body that was replace with pleasure. Then Sasuke engaged Naruto into a heated lip lock battle along the way Naruto seem to lose all his cloths except for his flannel shirt which was unbuttoned. Sasuke, who wasn't wearing anything to begin with except boxers started attacking his neck and his hands traveled down his body. Naruto couldn't move but unlike the dream he could feel what was happening. "Sasuke..." He groaned as the pink studs on his chest were being abused. Sasuke moved down once he was finished and used his tongue to toy with Naruto's dick.

Naruto hissed at the contact and grasped onto Sasuke's hair. "Why?" Naruto managed to get out in his dazed state. Sasuke lick the shaft from the bottom to the top on the underside and looked at Naruto with his flashing red eyes. Naruto cried out as he did it. "Why are you doing this?" Naruto said a bit more forcefully which was hard because his head was still in mix. "Because." Sasuke came back up to Naruto's head and lick Naruto's lips.

"It's fun."He said in a low sexy voice and went back down, this time taking in all of Naruto's dick "Ah god!" Naruto cried and moan without really wanting to. His head was still in pain but the pleasure was overwhelming! He couldn't think straight not that he seem straight at the moment but who's complaining? "Sa-sasuke!" Naruto moaned as he came when Sasuke deep throated him. Sasuke started muttering sweet melting words into Naruto's ears and was coaxing his erection back up. "Naruto... huh? At least my new master is sexy yea? Such a nice body and a nice big dick." Sasuke smirked as he felt Naruto coming back up again. "I bet you want this. You probably loved seeing me on your dick don't you? Even if that wasn't you, you wanted it to be. I bet you just want to fuck me all night 24/7. You're just like everyone else. Everyone else couldn't care less about me. So why don't you cut the act and fuck me already?" Naruto cried out as he felt his head split apart. Naruto didn't care what Sasuke was saying anymore but just the sound of his voice was seducing him. "No... I don't..." Naruto wanted to say more but something about Sasuke eyes mesmerized him. Vision flashed inside his head and his thoughts were all cut off and all he could feel was pain when Sasuke didn't touch him. "Sasuke...Stop...it hurts...Help me..."

"Really? Well I'm sorry. Let me get rid of the pain then." Sasuke seethed playfully into Naruto's ear which made him groaned. Sasuke got of Naruto and took off his boxers.

"Sasuke!" Naruto screamed at the lost of contact. Naruto head seemed to be being pounded by a sledge hammer. When Sasuke finally got back on top of Naruto the pain lessened and was replace by pleasure. "What are you doing to me?" Naruto whispered.

"Not today." Sasuke said and positioned Naruto's dick to his entrance. "Maybe I'll tell you another time."

"What? Ah! Oh god!" Naruto clutched at the bedsheets when he felt his dick go through a ring of tight muscle. "Sa..sasuke..." Naruto groaned as Sasuke cried out in pain at first then in pleasure as he found what he was looking for. "Ugh, Naruto!" Sasuke moaned and swung his head around as he bounced up and down. "Your dick is so big." Sasuke panted. "so much bigger than his...Ah!" Naruto grabbed hold of Sasuke's dick and was teasing the head of it. Sasuke gasped and panted but his face contorted into pleasure and grabbed onto Naruto's hips. "You...bastard...!" Sasuke said a bit surprised at Naruto's action. "You're not...gonna be the...only one...who can play at this...game..." Naruto saids with a rather big effort because he wasn't even sure what he was saying but it felt right. At the time anyway. It was kind of hard to talk to begin with but he compromised. Naruto squeezed Sasuke's dick when he felt himself come. So they both came at the same time with a scream which was strangely synchronized and Sasuke fell on top of Naruto. "You bastard...You think this is a game? I've never come that early before..." Sasuke hissed while panting.

"Haha... In that case you lose...Hey Teme...I'm not like whoever you said earlier...I'm one of a kind..." Naruto yawned and fell asleep. Sasuke watched Naruto as he drifted off to sleep and scoffed. "Dobe..." Sasuke said and got off Naruto. He sat leaning against the wall and watched Naruto sleep curled up in the blanket. He avoided sitting on his ass because obviously it was extremely sore and in pain. 'But it felt good. Best fuck I had in ages...Come to think about it...I've never even screamed anyone's name out before during sex...Huh... Might get interesting...'

O.o.O.o.O

Now that I read it over I think it was exactly how I wanted it but oh well this is okay too

This chapter was a bit too serious for me and the freaking out thing was kinda weird huh? And the lemon wasn't too good...

So the following chapters will be a bit more um lighthearted and more comedy

And of course the lemon will be here...of course...

Thankies for waiting!


	5. Objective?

Here's the new chapter!

It's kind of short I guess and not much stuff happens

So sorry!

But I wanted to get it up I thought it might be a okay place to stop.

So yep! Happy Reading!

O.o.O.o.O

Naruto writhed around in his bedsheets as he heard his alarm go off...6:30... He got up and sleepily walked into the kitchen to eat. "Mmm, feel's like I'm missing something here..." Then he felt himself run into a wall. "Why is there a wall here...?" Having always waking up and going to the kitchen every morning, Naruto knows his apartment with his eyes closed. So when he open his eyes everything was pitch black and when his eyes adjust to the darkness he saw it was not a wall he had run into. It was..

O.o.O.o.O (This has nothing to do with the story)

"Ahh! Jiraiya!"

"Hmm? What is it? Was I wasn't good enough?"

"AHH!"

O.o.O.o.O (Sorry. Now back to the real story)

"Eh?! Sasuke?" Then memories of last night all came flooding back to him. "Ah! It's you! That pervert!" Sasuke raised an eyebrow but stuffed a grocery bag in front of Naruto anyway. "Huh?" Naruto opened the bag and looked inside. "Eggs?" He said as he held up a carton of a dozen eggs. "What's this for?"

"One broke yesterday." Sasuke said. Naruto looked at him and cocked his head. Then he remembered being pressed against the counter.

"Oh!" Naruto blushed. "Uh, yea. Wait a minute...Where did you get the money?" Sasuke pointed towards the wallet on the table top. "What?! You took my money?! Aw, man! These are the expensive eggs man! Darnit!"

"They're just eggs."

"Yea but they are expensive. Crap, there goes my money...Fine I guess I needed some extra ones anyway. It's early... Well, do you like ramen? I sure hope you do because thats all you're getting after spending my money like that."

"Ramen?"Sasuke said slowly.

"Yea, some cheap and convenient ramen. Sit your ass down and wait."Naruto said as he placed the eggs on the counter. He opened a pack of instant ramen, curry flavor!, and cooked it. He also added some lettuce, some chicken and the eggs. He grabbed a bowl and a pair of chopsticks "Here." Naruto said and placed the bowl on the bar table behind the sink where Sasuke was sitting watching Naruto.

"Love the apron." Sasuke said as he sat up from slouching on the bar and trying to pick up the chopsticks. "But I believe we've done more than that." Naruto looked down at his apron that Kiba have given him for his birthday last year. It was one of those corny 'Kiss the cook' aprons.

"Ah, son of a bitch. How can you see in the dark anyway?" Naruto muttered pulled it off and hung it on the pantry door. "Are you going to eat that or just stare at it?" Naruto said when Sasuke didn't touch his food. Sasuke looked up at him.

"It's hot." He said.

"What?" Naruto stood in front of the bar

"It burnt my fingers."

"You used your fingers? Oh my god. You don't know how to use chopsticks." He stated amazed.

"I'm a slave. I don't know how to do anything unless it's fucking and since we're on the subject. My ass still hurts." Naruto blushed.

"Well! What can I say! I'm-I'm big..." Naruto mumbled and walked over to Sasuke and started feeding him. At first just shoving the ramen into his mouth but when Sasuke complained he became a bit gentler. "So...you never ate ramen before?" He asked instead of just watching a adorable Sasuke eat.

"No."

"No chicken?"

"No."

"Um pizza?"

"No."

"How bout cake?"

"No."

"Alright, you're a sad sadistic." Naruto said as he finished feeding Sasuke and put a plain white apron on. "Watch this." Naruto flipped some flour into a big bowl and expertly measured sugar by hand and mixed it with the flour. He cracked 4 eggs quickly into the bowl and melted butter too. He grabbed the pan and slowly but skillfully cleaned the bowl into the oil-slicked pan. While he was waiting for the cake to bake Naruto made the crème and sliced strawberries into shapes of flower. By then the cake has finished and Naruto took it out. He decorated it with the crème and the cut strawberries.

"HA!" Naruto placed the cake on the bar table in front of Sasuke. "Awesome huh?"

Sasuke stared at the cake especially the strawberries. His eyes flashed red. "Here! Have a bite." Naruto held up a fork with cake on it. He grinned. Sasuke looked at Naruto and slowly took in the cake with his tongue. "How it is?" Naruto asked. Sasuke froze. It was delicious beyond anything Sasuke ever tasted but pretty much one of the only things Sasuke ever tasted. He hardly ever ate in his prison cell. Maybe once every five times that slimy bastard visited. He could never tell the time in the dark prison cell of his unless it's the light from the ceiling that shines down on him and all he ate was hard bread and water. So this was beyond anything he's ever eaten but his slave traits was getting the best of him.

"Why don't you try it?" Sasuke said slowly.

"Hmm, ok." Naruto said and cut a little piece for him but Sasuke stopped him. "What?" Sasuke never taking his eyes off Naruto took the piece of cake in his mouth. "Hey-" Then Naruto saw the red eyes and gasped lightly but this time he didn't feel the pain he did yesterday. It was all pleasure today and a bit of lust and craving in the very very back of his head. Sasuke kissed Naruto with an open mouth and slipped his tongue inside. "Mmm..." Naruto moaned as he felt the sweet hot muscle explore his mouth. "Sasuke..." Naruto whimpered when he broke the kiss.

"You got some flour on your face." Sasuke said and licked Naruto's cheek.

"Sasuke..." Naruto whispered and moved closer.

"Naruto!" Someone yelled and burst through the door. "Hey Gaara wanted-whoa."

"Kiba!" Naruto shouted and pushed Sasuke away. Kiba whistled.

"Wow Naruto-chan, It was only yesterday when you got the slave. Getting pretty intimate here huh? Naruto! You player, you!" Kiba came up behind Naruto and slapped his back.

"Kiba..." Naruto said angrily. "What do you want so early in the morning?"

"Early? Early?! It's 9:00- Oh it is kinda early... Well, Gaara wanted to meet. Why are the curtains closed today? Ooo! Is that cake?" Kiba said helping himself to some cake. "Oh yea! Strawberry creme cake!"

"Why?"Naruto asked referring to Gaara, not the cake.

"Not sure."

"Okay, where?"

"Dunno."

"Kiba, where's Shikamaru?"

"Hmm, somewhere."

"Oh my god...Kiba... gimme that cake." Naruto grabbed the cake away from him. "Sasuke guard the cake." Naruto handed it to him and Sasuke took it. Kiba gasped and watch them back and forth. "Now I want some answers and you're going to give it to me or else I 'll have Sasuke here it eat it up slowly." Too prove his point Sasuke grabbed a strawberry and ate it slowly.

"Hey! That ain't right! Both of you are ganging up on me!"

"So? Who made the cake?"

"Alright!" Kiba pouted. "Everyone's at Gaara's house! He had something important to talk about and Shikamaru's sleeping late today!"

"Good. Sasuke." Sasuke handed Naruto the slice of cake. "Now go wake Shikamaru up." Naruto handed Kiba the cake back. Kiba took it and stuck his tongue out at them.

"You guys suck! Your slave's mean like you too!" And with that he left, slamming the door behind him. Naruto scoffed and Sasuke wrapped his hands around his waist before he could even turn around. Naruto flinched at the touch.

"Now where were we?" Sasuke said as he attacked Naruto's neck.

"Sasuke...wait..." Naruto said squirming.

"For what?" Naruto moaned and thought about it while Sasuke's hands explored around under his shirt. What was he waiting for? "That's right. What are you waiting for? You want this...don't you? Otherwise why did you get me?"

"I..." Sasuke pulled Naruto back and their lips met. Naruto took in a sharp intake of breath. He was more conscious then he was last night and he felt the want this time. He wasn't sure why tho' after all he just got Sasuke and...maybe it was because he was one of those "special" slave he had heard Gaara talking about yesterday. He needed to talk to Gaara but, Naruto thought, that can wait. "Sasuke..." Naruto moaned as Sasuke was marking his neck.

'Yea,' Naruto thought. 'Gaara can definitely wait.' He shivered as the pink studs on his chest were being attack. Naruto wrapped his legs around Sasuke as Sasuke insisted on falling onto the couch. Naruto didn't even get a chance to breathe before Sasuke's lips were on his again. "Sasuke... You don't have to do this..." Naruto whispered.

"Well, that doesn't affect me because I want to do this." Sasuke purred as he got to the lower regions of Naruto's stomach. Sasuke dipped his tongue into Naruto's navel and saw that black markings appeared. Something he didn't notice yesterday. 'What's this?' Sasuke traced it with a finger and Naruto rolled his eyes and moaned in ecstasy.

"Oh god...You bastard..." Naruto hissed and grabbed at Sasuke's hair. "Don't...don't Sasuke..." Sasuke came back up to face Naruto.

"Don't do...what?" Sasuke said as he kept on tracing the black markings.

"Ah...ah,Sasuke...please...stop..." Naruto hugged Sasuke's head tightly and started trembling. "Sasuke...I'm warning you...Stop." Naruto growled and Sasuke, for almost the first time in his life, flinched. The sound of his new master's voice scared him just yesterday he was so easy to deal with. Sasuke got up and studied Naruto. There was whiskers on his cheeks and you could teeth getting shaper slowly as Naruto grimaced. His eyes had red seeping into his beautiful sapphire eyes. 'What's going on?'

"I believe he wanted you to stopped." Sasuke perked up and wanted to turn around but he couldn't move. Then without wanted to Sasuke felt himself get off Naruto and was thrown against the wall.

"Naruto!" Kiba ran up to him and slapped him a few times and then bent down to his ear as if to whisper something. Naruto jumped up and yelped. All the feature from before was gone in a flash.

"Kiba! What the heck?! You slapped me!" Naruto said.

"Eh...you took away my cake and tried blackmail so... I say we still not even buuut who's counting?" Kiba shrugged.

"Kiba, you suck." Naruto shook his head and saw Sasuke sitting on the floor with a expressionless face that showed just a bit of fear and confusion. "Hey, Sasuke... I didn't mean to scare you. I-"

Then Naruto's cell phone rang off and they stared at each other for a second. "Hold on." Naruto grabbed his cell phone from his pocket and answered it. Naruto walked off towards the kitchen, heads tilted back and his free hand massaging his temples. Shikamaru walked over to Sasuke who was on the floor.

"Sorry about that. You okay?" Shikamaru reached out a hand. Sasuke looked at it and got up by himself. Shikamaru shrugged. "Fine then but you should know. Naruto isn't like whoever you had before. He's not going to take advantage-"

"Why?" Sasuke said his eyes was red. He grabbed Shikamaru by his shirt and whispered. "He's different. I know he is. I don't need you to tell me but..." Sasuke smirked. "That's why I want him. My eyes tell me that deep inside that thick headed blonde, there's more to what's on the outside..." Shikamaru flinched and his eyes widen. Sasuke lips was next to his ear now and his voice was deathly quiet. "There's a monster inside of him that I intend to release." Sasuke let go of Shikamaru and walked past him. Kiba stared at Sasuke wide eyed.

"Why would you do that? You don't know what you're getting yourself into." Kiba said. Sasuke scoffed. "You don't know what I've seen before. It couldn't get any worse then that. Besides you wouldn't understand." Sasuke said quietly and then Naruto came back into the living room.

"Hey Gaara wanted-Hey you guys okay?" Naruto asked unaware of what had just happened.

"Everything's fine. Just getting to know one another. So what did Gaara want?" Shikamaru said and clasped a hand on Kiba's shoulder.

"Oh, uh he wanted us to be at his house." Naruto looked at the clock on the wall. "Um, what's half past nine?"

"9:30" Sasuke replied immediately. Everyone looked at him.

"Wow, how did you know Sasuke?" Naruto said. Sasuke closed his eyes and shook his head and for once he looked really confused.

"I don't know." He said. Naruto tilted his head.

"Maybe Gaara can help us with this. He said he was going to teach me how to take care of slaves and stuff."

"In that case we should go right now. It's almost 9:30." Shikamaru said. "We'll get going. Is that alright? We haven't ate breakfast yet. When you get there tell them we'll be late."

"Okay." Naruto nodded. Kiba glared at Sasuke before he left. "Hmm, What did you do? You got Kiba on your back." Sasuke shrugged. "Well then let's change and we'll get ready to go." Sasuke nodded. "What? Now you don't say anything?" Sasuke stepped up to Naruto and lick his ear. "W-Wait! God! You gotta stop doing that!" Sasuke looked at Naruto with a innocent face.

"I don't want to stop tho'." Sasuke whispered and kissed Naruto lightly on his cheek.

"Okay! Okay! Stop right there!" Naruto pushed Sasuke away from him. "We can do this later okay? W-we need to get to Gaara's!" Naruto walked past him and into his room. Sasuke stood there and watched as Naruto walked away. 'Hmm...why is he so different? Well, either way. I'm gonna have fun breaking you in and letting that monster out..."

O.o.O.o.O

Wow Sasuke is kinda suspicious and evil.

I might need some time to think out the story because I always make things more complicated than it started out.

At first I was just going to make the story about Sasuke's back life but I sort of added a story for Naruto too.

So this story might get longer than I intended.

So thx for reading!

And of course waiting!

Thankies!


	6. Daylight

I think this chapter is more easy going for now.

Thanks for reading and waiting!

A little fluuuff... just a little bit.

O.o.O.o.O

"Sasuke! Come on! What's taking you so long?" Naruto grumbled as he waited by the door.

"It won't fit my head!" Sasuke muffled voice could be heard throughout the apartment. He was wobbling around the living room.

"I tried to help you! But you're always trying to start something! So you can do it yourself!" Naruto said obviously peeved at what had happened when he was trying to help Sasuke put on a pair of long jeans. It was too big for Sasuke tho' and Naruto only wore size 24 (Not really sure what men size's are but I think thats small for men right?). So Naruto had had to dig up a belt from the deep ends of his closet and he had found a black pyramid belt somehow. When he showed it to Sasuke. He had gotten that red glint in his eyes again which Naruto had finally understood meant that Sasuke was either A)Having Perverted Thoughts B)Getting Turned On and C)Getting intimate or D)All of the Above. Naruto was definitely going with D.

To make a long story short Sasuke being raised up as a slave thought Naruto was going to play but apparently Naruto realized what was happening and on instinct whacked Sasuke across the face with it. Which in a slave case no, more like in Sasuke's case made it worst and Naruto had to go to extreme measures to stop Sasuke. Which shouldn't really be mentioned. Let's just say Sasuke wasn't hurt too bad. 'Slaves.' He shook his head. 'Why did I get one?' Then Naruto heard a THUMP inside his apartment and looked inside to see Sasuke on the floor facing up. He was panting really hard and you could see he finally got his head through the hoodie jacket which was backwards. His face was flushed.

"You bitch..." Sasuke moaned. "My head hurts..." Naruto could see there was indeed a red imprint of the tag on his forehead in contrast with the red welt across his face from the belt. Naruto used his hands to muffle his laughter. "Mmm...why are you laughing...agh..." Sasuke rolled around on the floor and his jeans was staring to slide off and his jacket and shirt was getting rolled up. Naruto sighed and walked over to Sasuke and tried not to stare at the flexing abs in front of him. (How can you not look?!) Naruto bent down before Sasuke head and looked at Sasuke whose face was half covered by the hoodie and onyx eyes that was glaring at him. Naruto couldn't help but snicker. 'Oh god, despite all my complaining. I'm glad I got him. He's so adorable. Oh wow, it's only been a day too...'

"Come on teme. You're such a pain. Who taught you how to cuss so much anyway?"

"I heard it around." Sasuke said as Naruto pulled him up and turned the jacket back around. Then the jeans completely fell off. "Oh my god. Come on let me make it tighter." Naruto got down and pulled the belt out only to pull it tighter.

"Ah!" Sasuke gasped and started coughing. "Too tight!"

"Ahh! S-sorry! How about now?" Naruto asked concerned. Sasuke nodded. "Okay then." He strapped the belt in. "Let's go now."

"But...it's floppy?"Sasuke said as he waved his arms and stuck out his feet.

"Oh well! It doesn't matter. This is fashion nowadays! Let's just go!" Naruto pushed Sasuke out of the door and locked it. They took the elevator down with Sasuke clinging to Naruto the whole time whimpering something about moving boxes and when the elevator made it to ground floor. Naruto was caught on the floor with Sasuke on top hugging him tightly.

"Oh!? Lordy! What am I seeing!" An old lady with a bag on grocery said. "Two young--Oh dear, what is the world becoming? Oh my son and grandson and the rest of them-"

"Eh, s-sorry." Naruto said and quickly made his way out dragging Sasuke along before the old lady start freaking out.

"Ah." Sasuke flinched and stopped short of the glass door entrance.

"Sasuke, what now?" Naruto grumbled and turned around to face him. Sasuke was holding his sleeves up to his eyes.

"It's-it's bright..."Sasuke murmured. Naruto scoffed.

"Man, it sucks having a slave you don't know how to take care of..." Naruto sighed. "How is it bright Sasuke? You've seen light before."

"It's suppose to be dark outside. Why is it bright?" Sasuke squinted at the evil light. "It's never this bright. It's always dark with bits of light."

"Sasuke! It's daytime of course it's gonna be bright! Oh no," Naruto shook his head as realization dawned on him. "don't tell me you've never been out in the daytime before." Sasuke glared at Naruto. "You haven't seen daytime before..." Naruto been really amazed lately at the stuff he's been finding out about Sasuke. "Amazing. Well, it won't hurt to start."Naruto said reaching his hand out to Sasuke. Sasuke ignored it. "Now would be a good time Sasuke." Naruto grabbed Sasuke hand and dragged him out. Sasuke grimaced as the light hit his eyes. Even when he closed his eyes he still felt the light. Sasuke pulled away from Naruto and ran back inside the building. "What the-? Sasuke!" Naruto went after him. "Whoa. Where he go?"

"Naruto-kun! Please get your friend out of here!" Naruto turned to see Toya, the front desk receptionist call to him.

"What?"

"He just came running back in and flying over the counter! Crazy little thing!"

"S-sorry!" Naruto went behind the desk to see Sasuke rubbing his eyes with his sleeve covered hand. "Sasuke...Does it really hurt that bad?" Naruto said as he crouched down in front of him.

"What the hell do you think you asshole? " Sasuke growled. "I haven't seen whatever daylight you were talking about! For long as I know I've always been in dark! Goddamn...It burns like hell..."

"You don't have to cuss...Sorry damn...You okay? Jeez."

"Naruto? You need a bandage?" Toya asked. Naruto looked up at her.

"Yea thanks."

"I think you'll need the whole thing. Here ya go." she handed Naruto the red cross box.

"Look how about I cover your eyes Sasuke? Then you won't see anything." Naruto said softly.

"Huh?" Sasuke looked up his eyes flashing from both his red and usual black colors.

"You okay Sasuke?"

_(Hahaha! Don't worry my pet...I'll use the bondages. Then you won't have to see anything...Then you won't see anything...)_

_But he had felt everything..._

"Sasuke?! Hey! Calm down! You okay? I'm sorry! I shouldn't have forced you! What's wrong?"Naruto said.

"Naruto...It'll hurt...Please don't..." Sasuke

"No Sasuke. I promise it won't hurt okay? I promise."

"Why should I trust you? I know of promises...They're made to be broken." Sasuke glared at Naruto from under the hood.

"Okay! You have my word. God I'm gonna blush! I'll make you a cake later if you listen to me. Okay?"

"No way! Personally?! I want your famous cake too! Naruto-kun! I could never make it to your store in time to buy just a slice of Strawberry cheesecake!" The receptionist exclaimed.

"Uh..ha, okay. For the first aid kit then."Naruto smiled.

Sasuke watched as Naruto and the receptionist talk and laugh. He started to feel jealous. 'Bitch...'(Ahh! Sorry Toya! Didn't mean anything by that!) Sasuke thought. Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto's neck and glared at the receptionist. "Naruto's mine." He said quietly.

"Sasuke! We were just talking. Are you ready yet? I'm wrapping okay?" Sasuke glared at the receptionist before looking down, he still had mixed feelings but he slowly nodded.

"You promise." Sasuke stated.

"Yea come on." Naruto took a bondage wrap and started wrapping Sasuke's eyes. "Tell me if it's too tight okay?" Sasuke nodded. Sasuke sat there as Naruto carefully wrapped his head.

"There? You okay?" Naruto asked. Sasuke was slightly trembling since Naruto started. What he didn't know was what Sasuke was thinking about. Because Sasuke was remembering the first few earliest days he met that patron. That slimy bastard. He had penetrated through all of Sasuke defenses. Sasuke never even saw it coming. He just came into the cell and wrapped his eyes up and promised it wouldn't hurt. Boy, did he lie like the little shit he was. It hurt to the Seventh layer of Hell and Sasuke's not going to forget it anytime soon. Not forever. "Sasuke?" Naruto shook him lightly. "...What's wrong?" Sasuke didn't answer so Naruto helped him up and thanked the receptionist again. "Sasuke? You okay?" Naruto asked again since Sasuke wasn't talking.

"Yes! Damn, stop asking." Sasuke said. Naruto laughed. "What? What's so funny?"

"Nothing. Just that the way you said that obviously means you're not okay." He said.

"I said I was-" Sasuke started to say.

"Wait, there's more. It also means that you're the type of person to keep everything inside. In other words you're bound to explode sometime or another if you don't let it out little by little. Hey can you see where you're going?"

Sasuke nodded. He was going to deny what Naruto said when he felt a tug at his hand. "I'm always here if you need to talk about something." Naruto said and held onto Sasuke's hand pulling him along. If you could see Sasuke eyes he'd be staring at Naruto's back.

"Naruto...Are you blushing?" Sasuke said tilting his head.

"W-what?" Naruto stammered. "No I'm not!"

"You are." Sasuke stated. "That's cute."

"I said I wasn't! Jeez, you can't see me anyway! How do you know?"

"I can feel you. It's a thing I can do. I can see you in the darkness that's surrounding me. You're the only light I can see." Sasuke watched as Naruto looked off and scratched his.

"God, how can you say that so easily? Isn't it embarrassing? Man..."

"Embarrassing? I don't--Ah!" Sasuke's shoe met a hole and he tripped.

"Sasuke!" Naruto immediately spun around sounding concern but then laughing. "Okay, I get it. So you can see me but you can't see anything else. Potholes for instance."

"Shut up."

"Sorry, sorry! I shouldn't have made fun of you. Actually it's pretty cool what you can do. Haha I actually...uh...feel kinda special that you can only see me. Here, for laughing." Sasuke watched as Naruto crouched down and faced his back to him.

"What?"

"Come on, put your arms around my neck." Sasuke did so and he felt himself being lifted up.

"Hey! What are you doing?"

"Carrying you, what do you think? It's call a piggyback ride. Don't want you tripping again." Naruto said. "You're damn light. How is that normal?"

Sasuke was a bit shocked and weirded out. 'Why...Is he so...Nice?' He thought. "Are you drunk?" Sasuke asked.

"What? No! Why would I be drunk? Just because I'm nice? Jeez! Dummy. There's nice people in this world you know? It just depends if you meet them."

"So am I lucky?"

"Lucky?"

"Because I met you."

"Of course you are! I'm the nicest person ever!" Naruto laughed. Sasuke without meaning to felt the urge to smile. He master was so full of joy and warmth. It felt like all he ever needed was him and he'd be complete. Sasuke snuggled up and hugged Naruto.

But then visions of his old master flashed through his head. _All lies. They pretend and then they use you. After that you'll become nothing and they'll throw you away. _Sasuke winced. "You okay?" Sasuke nodded. "...Okay then I have some questions for you. Why were you scared of wrapping your eyes earlier?" Sasuke was silent. "It's okay if you don't want to tell me."

"No." Sasuke said rather cheerfully. "I'll tell you. It was one of my first fuck with him." Naruto winced at his sarcasm and language. Sasuke chuckled and his voice darken. "He covered my eyes and promised what I can't see, won't hurt me. He broke his damn promise. Simple as that." Sasuke said and Naruto felt his arms tighten around his neck.

"I'm...Sorry?" Naruto said. Sasuke scoffed.

"Save it. I don't need your sympathy."

"Ooo big word there. You didn't have to tell me you know? I understand, I know how it feels like. Breaking promises. I've been in the dark for more than half my life and it sucks." Naruto laughed. "But I wasn't scared of the light like you were. I was actually really happy to see it. Even through all the pain and hardship there will always be a day where you're truly happy ya know? Just gotta hold out and wait for it."

"Naruto?...Were you a--"

"Look! We're here."

'He ignored me...So there is really more to this guy than what meets even my eye.' Sasuke thought. So what was his master hiding?

Okay so recap.

Sasuke's afraid of sunlight

AND

Naruto's hiding something???

Ooo

A short chappy but I think it's actually sort of getting somewhere

I have bits and parts of the story down it's kinda weird.

I have ideas and stuff everyway I just gotta put it together I guess.

I gotta find them first tho' (boo...)

Thank you for reading! And waiting!

Next chappy will be up soon!

Reviews Reviews please!

Thankies!


	7. Rawr?

Ok...I'm dead tired...Worked on this really quickly and it must be 3 in the morning right now...

And my ass is about to get kicked by my mom...

but I got it up! So be thankful...

Ok, I'm about to die here so

Happy reading...

-------------

"Okay. Gaara, we're here." Naruto said and Sasuke heard a crackling static and a deep plain voice answered. "Good, come on in." There was a buzzing sound and Naruto kept walking. He didn't have a chance to look at Sasuke after putting him down when Kiba ran over and jumped him with questions. Soon everybody was in the room.

"Naruto! What took you so long!? Jeez! Even we got here before you did!" Kiba said.

"Yea and thats saying something." Gaara sighed.

"Hey! That's not nice! You're just saying I'm slow!"

"You're right I am."

"Why you! I gonna set Shika on you! Go sick'em!" Kiba pointed at Gaara. Shikamaru rolled his eyes.

"Rawr." He said sarcastically.

Sasuke pulled down the wrapping around his eyes and watched the scene before him. Naruto laughing with his friends and messing around. Sasuke stood there feeling out of place. He was there but he really wasn't. He felt something annoy him inside. What was it? Jealously? Envy? Or both? Lately he's been feeling a lot of jealousy when people was having fun around Naruto.

"Sasuke? Come on!" Naruto was in front of Sasuke and reaching out his hand. Startled from Naruto sudden appearance he unconsciously reached out and took his hand.

"He listen to you pretty well." Gaara said

"Right..." Naruto scratched his head remembering the event before.

"Hmph." Kiba pouted. "I don't like him!"

"Kiba. Come on you little mutt." Shikamaru grabbed him by his shoulder and pulled him towards into another room.

"Neji bring Sasuke to the living room. I gotta talk to Naruto a bit." Gaara said and gave Neji a quick kiss.

"Of course." Neji answered. "Come on." Neji gestured toward the living room. Sasuke stood where he was and raised an eyebrow. Naruto rolled his eyes and pushed Sasuke lightly.

"Go Sasuke." Sasuke stood looking at Naruto before he reluctantly turned and followed Neji. Garra and Naruto watched them leave before Gaara suggested they go out to the balcony to talk.

"What's up Gaara?" Naruto asked when they were outside.

"Kiba and Shikamaru told me some things. When they were at your house."

"Like what?"

"There's something up with Sasuke." Naruto stood there looking at him before he answered.

"I know." Gaara furrowed his forehead.

"Really?"

"Yea but tell me what they told you." Naruto leaned out of the balcony looking at the view while Gaara was leaning on his back.

"Well, to make it short Sasuke apparently wants to do something with Kyuubi."

Naruto stood in silence. "What? That's it? Don't tell me you have nothing to say about it?"

"No I honestly don't."

"You serious?"

"Yea I am. There's just something about him that makes me want to trust him completely. He has these ability that I don't understand and it's actually really scary." Gaara didn't respond and instead waited for Naruto to continue with his thoughts. "He seems to make me want to tell him everything and sometimes it feels like he can see into me. His eyes creep me out but at the same time they're so captivating. Earlier you saw that his eyes were covered right? Apparently he can't stand the light but even after I wrapped his eyes he could still see me. He said he saw me through all the darkness I was the only thing he could see because I was his master. Why is that?"

"Probably because you slept with him already."

"Eh? Whoa what? How did you get to that... point?!"

"Oh and remember the slave mark. Most slave have those things."

"What slave mark?"

"It's a mark that keeps slave under control. It's a weakness they have. They can't move when it's being press. They love it though. It's kind of like a sweet spot."

"Okay? Guess I'll keep that in mind. But seriously how did you know about the...thing?"

"Because Naruto. Most special slave can do that once you leave your mark. Get it? They can track their masters down with their eyes close after you've slept with them. Neji can too and Shikamaru."

"So that means their special too?"

"Yea."

"How come you never told me this?"

"You never asked."

"Well, I'm asking now. What can they do?"

"Shikamaru can control movement to a certain point. Making you go where he goes. Neji can control emotions. Making you mad at the worst time or keeping you calm even when you're about to get killed and whatnot."

"Thats a good way to put it... Hey no wonder I'm always kind of chill around Neji."

"Yea he can keep a peaceful atmosphere sometimes. It's pretty nice."

"No wonder you don't yell like you used too. Or freak out about little things anymore. It was all because of Neji?" Gaara nodded his head slightly and smiled.

"You can change for the one you love you know? All the little things really doesn't matter anymore. You get the feeling that you don't need anything but that person."

"Wow Gaara, that was deep but I feel hurt. Guess you don't need me anymore? I could cry."

"Shut up. Nobody cares about you."

"Aww! Then why am I here? I should leave then." Naruto started walking away when Gaara grabbed him and pulled him back.

"You ass, get back over here. I'm not done."

"Alright! You love me." Gaara rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Yea, whatever you say. Have you seen Kyuubi in a while?"

"...Yea I have."

"What happened?"

"Nothing. I just saw him chained up and bleeding but he noticed me and smiled."

"Smiled? You serious? He smiles?"

"Well,okay no maybe more like of a smirk but you know what I mean? It was last night just when I got Sasuke. Something about him made me see Kyuubi again. I don't know what the hell is going on with him. I'm sure the tracking isn't his only power."

"Naruto. You better stop thinking. It's gonna hurt your head."

"Agh, shut up." Naruto turned around and noticed something going on inside. "Hey, Gaara. Something's going on inside."

"Huh? Oh shit, let's go."

BLAHBLAHBLAHBLAH

Sasuke sat down on the couch Neji lead him too. The room was huge. Bigger than Naruto's apartment. The black cartoon box(what do you think that is?) was triple the size of Naruto's and the couch was doubled. But Sasuke wasn't really interested in all that. It was the two slaves that was there that got his attention. They seem so different then the ones back at his slave drive. They were...normal and didn't seem to act like a slave? No t only that, they were different too. He knew Shikamaru could move people which would explain why he was flung off, but what can the guy with the freaky eye do? Freaky eye...that's familiar...

"So Sasuke right?" Neji looked at him from the couch across. Sasuke just sat there and stared at him. "That's fine you don't have to talk. Just listen. Heard some things about you. I don't know if it's true or not but don't be messing around here."

Sasuke squinted his eyes at Neji. "What's it to you what I do?"

"Naruto is a good friend. So get that through your head and don't think you're getting away with it if you do anything to hurt him." Sasuke scoffed and smirked.

"Oh...I remember now...I recognize you. Hinata right?" Neji stood up at the mention of the name.

"What?"

"Hinata? Is she related to you somehow?"

"How the hell do you know her?"

"She takes care of me. I bet something happened to her by now. She's responsible for me, you see. If my old master see me gone. He's definitely going to punish her."

"You bastard!" Neji grabbed Sasuke by his jacket. "Where the hell is she now?" Neji seethed.

"Probably behind the building in the dumps. That's where all slaves go after they're broken and can't be played with anymore." Sasuke said eyes flashing red.

"What?" Neji pulled his free arm back as to punch him but Sasuke's eyes flashed red and he froze. He dropped Sasuke when he saw images of Hinata go through his head. First of her shy face and moving to images of her bleeding and crying. Until he saw that she was dead. "Hinata...No! Stop!" Sasuke sat there watching as Neji struggled to keep the images from his head.

"Didn't you just say that I won't get away with it if I hurt Naruto? What are you going to do if I did this to you after I hurt Naruto. How are you going to not let me get away with it."

"What are you-?! Agh!" Neji shuddered and grimaced as the images got worse.

"Aw, does it hurt?" Sasuke chuckled and dusted himself. "This is only a taste of what I can do." Sasuke whispered menacingly.

"Hey!" Shikamaru ran in from the kitchen and grabbed Neji. "What are you doing to him?!"

"Nothing." Sasuke said putting on a innocent face..

"Why you-!"

"Shikamaru!?" Kiba came in followed by Naruto and Gaara from the balcony.

"Hey, what's happening?" Gaara ran over to Neji.

"Sasuke?" Naruto saw Sasuke eyes. "Ah, shit." Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke from behind the couch and pulled him up. "Sasuke! What the hell are you doing?!" Naruto covered Sasuke's eyes and wrapped his other arm around Sasuke's neck. "Stop!" Neji shuddered and was going to fall when Gaara caught him.

"Naruto?! What the fuck is going on?!" Gaara screamed obviously angered by what happened to Neji and apparently Neji's abilities aren't working at the moment... Then Sasuke bit Naruto really hard.

"OW! Son of a--Sasuke?! Agh!" Naruto grimaced but even so Naruto didn't let go of Sasuke. Naruto jerked his head towards a hallway. Kiba, trying to calm Gaara down, nodded and pushed everyone out with Shikamaru's help.

"Sasuke! Come on! Let go!" Naruto said when everyone left. Sasuke didn't answer but instead bit harder. "Ahh! Sasuke! Agh, god! Stop! Calm down! Stop biting me! What happened?!" Sasuke lessened up a bit but continued to bite Naruto.

"Okay..." Naruto panted. "That's a little better I guess...God...So tell me what happened?" Naruto said forcefully. Sasuke didn't say anything. "Sasuke?" Naruto felt his arm starting to seriously hurt and he tried to shift Sasuke weight away from the bite but it wasn't working.

"I'm sorry." Sasuke said all the sudden.

"What?"

"You're bleeding."

"What? Well! Yea I guess I am! It hurts you know-"

"Don't move your hand."

"Uh, ok?" Naruto then felt a something wet on his arm right where Sasuke bit him. "Sasuke?" Sasuke was licking up the blood slowly, it stung but he bared with it. "Kind of surprised you're afraid of blood...You were covered in blood the first day I saw you." Sasuke stopped and leaned back onto Naruto.

"It's not that I'm afraid of it. I'm...just tired of it...but I don't see blood that much, just enough...There's always a blindfold. All I can see is...him."

"Him? As in your old master?" Sasuke nodded

"He would beat me all the time and use me like a rag doll. Sure he loved me for sex but he hated my eyes. It would show all his deepest fears and regrets. I would use it against him and he hated that so he would cut me every time I did it or mostly when he just felt like it. Usually just when he felt like it."

"Sasuke...How long have you've been in there?"

"Since I was a kid. I don't know."

"How old are you Sasuke?"

"I don't know."

"When's your birthday?"

"I don't know these things."

"Where were you before?"

"I..." Images of fire floated through Sasuke's mind. He was on to something. He's been trying to remember his past but he could never grab hold of it. It was as if he wasn't meant to remember. "Ah!" His head started to hurt. "I don't know! Stop asking me!" Sasuke was trashing about trying to break free of Naruto's hold.

"Hey! Sasuke! What's wrong?! Come on, calm down!" Naruto held on to him tightly.

"No, No! Ah! Stop pulling me! Let go! Help!"

"Sasuke?" He was freaking out! 'Oh crap! What now?" That's when he saw black marks on Sasuke's neck that he didn't see before. 'What...The slave mark!?" Naruto pressed his lips to it since his arms were full. Sasuke stopped immediately with a gasped.

"Naruto..." He moaned. "Ah!..." Sasuke tried to struggled but found he couldn't. "What the hell?" Sasuke breathed out.

"Sasuke..." Naruto flicked his tongue out and started teasing the mark.

"Ah! Ha...ha...Ah!" Sasuke cried out but not in pain. It was in sweet bliss. "Naruto? How... did you...find something like that?"

"I have no idea. As long as you feel good. I just want to keep doing it." Naruto said finally stopping and instead kissed a trail up Sasuke's neck placing his hands around Sasuke's waist instead.

"Naruto...Mmm." Sasuke turned around to meet the blonde's lips.

Naruto kept his lips on Sasuke and rolled him over with his weight. Now Sasuke was on the bottom. Then all the sudden Naruto gasped. "Sasuke!" He jolted up. "I'm sorry!" He said and shook his head. "I have no idea what came over me." Sasuke sighed.

"Naruto." He reached up and pulled Naruto down starting another make out session. Naruto groaned as tongues were involved and the coldness of Sasuke's hand roamed his sides.

"Sasuke...uh,not now..."

"I don't think so...you don't get to do something like that to me...and get away with it." Sasuke whispered into Naruto's ear.

"What? No, Sasuke! Not here!" Naruto hissed but it was too late. Sasuke hands made his way to the pink studs on Naruto's chest. "Agh..." Naruto flinched and tried to support himself so he wouldn't fall on Sasuke.

"Mmm, that's it. Come on, Naruto. Where is it?" Sasuke whispered again before kissing Naruto with an open mouth. Slipping his tongue inside Naruto's mouth again. Gently caressing the sweet organ in the blonde's mouth. Naruto's breath hitched when Sasuke eyes turned red. He was beginning to feel the pleasure he felt himself missing again. "Naruto...You're so god damn sexy. You should be locked up for the world to see and no one to touch but me. You're mine Naruto. Remember that. You belong to no one else." Naruto tried to focus his mind to hear what Sasuke was saying but he couldn't. All he could hear was a voice that was seducing him pass the edge of insanity. He wanted to give in to it.

_'In that case, give in. You know you want to...It won't hurt. Come on Naru-kunnn...'_

Naruto's eyes flashed open as he clearly heard that voice. _That voice_. "Sasuke! Stop...please..." He could feel himself starting to lose control. Sasuke smirked.

"The fun is just beginning." Sasuke said as he spotted the black swirls forming around Naruto' stomach. 'Oh yes. The fun was just beginning.' Sasuke confirmed.

-----------------

Ok so there must have been mistakes in here I don't know. I'm sleepy...

I might edit it later. When I get a chance and feeling more concentrated to read it...

Or is this okay?

Whelp thanks for reading!

Hopefully next chappy will be up soon...

And oh thank you guys so much for the reveiws!

Makes me happy to get them

even if it's only a word...I still love em!

Thankies so much again!

Reviews please! Much love!

I'm not saying that because I'm sleepy either...I mean it!

And! Since I worked hard to post this up fast!

I want at least 10 reviews on it pleasy! Or 20 would be nice...heh!

since i have alerts on this story that passes 40

Or the next one will come slow...

Wow I can't believe I'm blackmailing so late at night...I'm such a cruel person...boo...

Anyway! Thanks!


	8. Floors make good make out spots?

Heyhey.

Okay so the update didn't come as quickly as it should have.

I had trouble writing the smutty parts. Not that because I couldn't write it.

But because my computer isn't exactly in my room and let's just say I have a nosy family.

But! It's up! Wadda ya know! anyway thx for all the reviews!

I think I got more than I expected...wow thank you so much!

especially when some of you have stories I really thought was awesome too.

I freaked out. 'Holy cow, that person reviewed.' Yea haha something like that.

Anyway! Beginning contains GaaraXNeji Smut! If you don't like the pairing or yaoi skip it.

You know you can't handle the hotness. Haha nah. I might have got some of the names mixed up though...But! Oh well.

Happy reading!

----Woooo----

"Gaara! Gaara, calm down! I'm fine!" Neji said trying to calm the raging red head in the dim room.

"Fine? Fine?! Neji! You were going crazy and you're telling me that you're fine?!" Gaara growled and started kicking innocent objects. Kiba and Shikamaru had long since left, not wanting to get killed being in the middle of the red head's path.

"Gaara, Gaara, come on." Neji wrapped his arms around Gaara from behind. A wave of relief flooded through the room.

"Neji..." Gaara turned around and ripped off the bandage on Neji's forehead. Then pressed his thumb to the marking behind it.

"Ah!" Neji fell to his knees in front of Gaara. "Gaara..." He panted.

"Neji! He tried to hurt you! Why are you not mad?" Gaara said getting angered all over again because Neji's abilities was faltering because of having his slave mark being pressured.

"Gaara...Mmm..."Neji closed his eyes shut as Gaara's kiss forced him to the ground. Gaara's tongue and his entangled together in a passionate kiss. Neji felt the need that Gaara was emitting and let him have his way. He was scared. Scared that Neji was hurt and that something might have happened to him. Gaara knew that Neji knew how he felt. There was no need for unnecessary words in this relationship. Which was perfect for Gaara, somebody that didn't talk real much to begin with. "Gaara, I'm fine. Nothing happened to me. I haven't change. I'm still here." Neji said. Well, words was still needed but not as much. I mean, Gaara doesn't have Neji's abilities. He doesn't know how Neji really feels.

"I was really worried." Gaara said placing his forehead on Neji's. They both moaned having both their sweet spot pressed together. That's right. Gaara has one too.

"I know..." He breath out.

"Neji...God, don't scare me like that." Gaara hands worked it's way around under Neji's clothes. Neji let Gaara have access to his entire body, giving in to him completely. Gaara pulled Neji's jacket up and let his mouth explore Neji's beautiful white skin. Leaving wet trails and marking along the way.

"Gaara..." Neji squirmed when a sudden cold draft hit his lower regions. Gaara had reached a hand down to Neji's jeans, pushing it off along with the boxers to Neji's knee. Gaara's pupils flashed a slight yellow at the sight of Neji's struggle and watched as Neji took off his clothes slowly making every move sexy enough for Gaara's yellow pupil to stay yellow. Neji saw this and sat up to kissed Gaara. "Master Gaara..." Neji said licking the shell of the red head's ear. "Take me..." The atmosphere had turned into a more desperate need of measurement and the red head fell victim to it immediately.

"Neji..." Gaara growled on the side of Neji's face before he bit Neji's ear. Gaara let a free hand slip down to stroke Neji's growing erection nice and slow.

"Uh!..." Neji winced as the cold hands started to move faster and began teasing the head. "Gaara...ah! Please...Gaara!"

Gaara squinted his eyes and smirked licking Neji's slave mark which made him shudder and moan. "If you want it so badly then follow me." Gaara whispered into Neji's ear. He stood up and took off his clothes as well. Then he sat at the bottom of the bed and spread his legs out hooking them onto the bottom two pole of the four poster bed. Neji crawled up to Gaara and took in Gaara's throbbing erection in one swift motion. One hand holding the bottom of it so to hold the ultimate pleasure at bay. "Neji..." Gaara groaned and panted digging his hands into Neji's hair pulling him closer and thrusting into Neji's mouth. Neji started to choke at the sudden movement but regain his composure by holding onto Gaara's waist. He pushed Gaara onto the bed, ass first, while probing Gaara's entrance with two fingers at the same time. Neji was now under Gaara facing up and continued doing what he was doing, arm around Gaara's waist. Gaara, his head at the end of the bed while Neji's at the headboard, took in Neji's neglected erection. Making the slave moan which in turn made Gaara moan. They continued this, neither of them coming, until Gaara stopped Neji and got off the bed

"Gaara?" Neji asked, face flushed and panting.

"Sit up." Gaara said also panting at the end of the bed. Neji, still confuse at what was going on, did so only to be pushed back down by Gaara's tongue on his slave mark. Neji moaned in ecstasy as he landed onto the pillow. Before he knew it, his hands has been handcuffed onto one of the metal bars of the headboard. Neji flinched and tried to shake his hands off.

"Dammit!" He growled.

Gaara sat back up, straddled on Neji, to admire his work. "I bet you didn't see that coming." He said.

"Cheap."

"But you love it." Gaara said and placed Neji's leg onto his shoulder. Neji didn't try to deny it. He brought his face up to Neji's. "I hope you're ready for this." He whispered. "By the way, you look drop dead sexy..." Gaara kissed Neji's slave mark as he drove into Neji.

"Ah!...Ahhh!" Neji groaned from the pain that he wasn't prepared for and from his sweet spot being pressed. Apparently Gaara didn't understand how big he was. Once Gaara was all the way in, he lifted his head up and faced Neji's flushing face. "Gaara..."

"Let's bet, how long do you think you'll last?" Gaara smirked.

"30 seconds...if you keep doing what you're doing right now." Neji answered through deep pants.

"Really? We'll see what happens." Gaara smiled mischievously.

"Gaara?...Ah!...Ah! Gaara!..." Neji moaned.

Gaara was thrusting in and out, bringing himself almost all the way out only to slam right back in. He held onto the base of Neji's erection to stop him from coming.

"Ugh!You... cheater!"

Gaara smirked. "I love you too." He continued slamming himself into Neji, hitting that 'spot' every single time. Neji was drenched with sweat from not being able to release when he needed too while Gaara was fine.

"Gaara! Let go! Let me come!"

"Beg."

Neji switched Gaara emotions to a easily pleased one. "Gaara...Please...Please let me come." Gaara did not fall for it. Well, Neji knew his master was not easily pleased. "Okay fine...Gaara...release me...so that I could come to you and-"

Gaara quickly jerked his hands back and Neji came within the next few thrusts and Gaara followed soon after. "What the fuck was that?" Gaara panted.

"You were always a sucker for corny things."

"...Shut up..." Neji watched as Gaara blushed and chuckled.

"I love you Gaara."

"...Yea...love you too." Gaara mumbled

---O.o---

"You know what's funny Naruto? All the time you tell us not to 'do' anything in your house, you did it in our house. That's amazing." Gaara said.

"I was not half naked! I didn't do anything!" Naruto said exasperated.

'Indeed we didn't." Sasuke thought, angrily. 'If you had stayed in your god damn room for a little more. I could have got it.'

O.o.--Flashback--o.O

"The fun is just beginning." Sasuke said as he spotted the black swirls forming around Naruto' stomach. 'Oh yes. The fun was just beginning.' Sasuke confirmed. He flipped Naruto over onto his back so could see more of his body. 'Where do I start?' Naruto bit his lip as Sasuke experimented with the markings. Touching,rubbing and just plain probing the markings. Naruto was moaning but it wasn't the reaction he wanted. Sasuke wanted the reaction he saw before at Naruto's apartment. The whisker like things, sharp teeth, and the red eyes. _Red eyes..._ 'Kinda like mine.' Sasuke shook his head and brought himself out of his thoughts. What he really wanted to be thinking about right now was conquering this blonde. "Naruto, look at me." Sasuke said coming face to face with the blonde. Naruto looked at Sasuke. Big mistake. Now he couldn't look away."What do you want really? What's going on inside your head." Sasuke asked, quietly. "What are you thinking right now?" Naruto stared at the red eyes that had covered Sasuke's black orbs. He couldn't lie.

"I'm thinking why. Why are you doing this. Why are you trying to let him out." Naruto said through pants. Sasuke squinted his eyes. Not the answer he been looking for. He was expecting a more clumsy answer but no, apparently Naruto known what was going on.

"That's none of your concern." Sasuke said, who was know on all fours above Naruto, diving down to kiss Naruto with an open mouth,slipping his tongue inside. Naruto fought back to keep the intruder out but with Sasuke's red eyes still fresh in his head. He lost and Sasuke got to explore his mouth. While his hands were working on Naruto's body. Feeling every slight curve and slope on his body. Naruto's skin was quite smooth and the slight tan made him all the more sexier. The muscles that flexed beneath Sasuke made him want so much more. "Naruto..." Sasuke groaned.

"Whoa! How you guys doing?" Sasuke ignored it but Naruto quickly sat up and, breaking the kiss, looked at the owner of the voice. Kiba, who was staring at them from behind the couch.

"Gaara..."

"Naruto, your slave is addicted to you." Gaara said, smirking, apparently the event that had happened earlier was gone from his mind. Most likely because Neji convinced him somehow. "A bit cute if you don't mind me saying. Sasuke had his arms around Naruto's neck and his legs around Naruto's waist. He was looking back at Gaara and glaring with an expression that clearly said 'Fuck off.' Naruto got up and straighten himself.

"Gaara, I was just-" Naruto started.

"No, no! It's fine. Just came out to seeing my friend pretty much making out in my living room. Never knew you'd be the one on the bottom though." Gaara said waving his hands and getting up.

"Haha very funny Gaara."

"You know what's funny..."

O.o.--Flashback-End--o.O

"Sure sure we believe you. We just found you on the floor half naked. Naw, nothing happened." Gaara rolled his eyes.

"I'm serious!"

Gaara sighed. "Okay fine whatever."

"So what now?" Kiba asked. "What are we doing here anyway?"

"I was going to talk about things but now...I rather not. Because of what you did? You, are going to learn everything yourself."

"What?!" Naruto eyes widen. "No! Gaaara!!! You can't do this to me! Come on!"

"Sorry. Now everybody. Get Out." Gaara glared.

Everyone immediately walked out the door.

"What now?" Naruto sighed and looked at Kiba.

"Nuh uh. Don't look at me. I can't help you. Besides I have to work today."

"Fine Fine! Everybody, just leave!" Naruto stormed off holding Sasuke's hand.

---WahWahWah---

"You think that'll work?" Kiba asked.

"Yea, it should." Gaara said. "It won't hurt. I mean it's probably better this way."

"But what if something happens?"

"I'm sure Naruto can handle it. He's smarter than you think."

"Hmm, I still don't like where this is going..."

"Kiba, a lot of shit happened with me and Neji when we first started out. I'm sure you and Shikamaru had a lot of problems too."

"Yea, but...Naruto...is more complicated than-"

"He'll be fine. I hanging up."

-Click-

"Shikamaru..." Kiba sighed.

"It'll be fine." Shikamaru said draping a arm around the Inuzuka's shoulder.

"I don't want Naruto to give up anything for that Sasuke. I don't like it."

"Whatever happens it's Naruto choice. I'm sure everything will be okay. So don't think about it too much. It's too troublesome."

"Mmm, okay..."

---Huh???---

"I swear that stupid blonde always going and getting everybody all worried about him. He needs to pay more attention."

"But Gaara, do you think nothing is going to happen?" Neji said leaning against the wall.

"Hell, something is going to happen alright. Something big and than that Sasuke is gonna learn what happens when you mess with something you don't understand. Naruto knows what he's doing. He must have a motive behind it all."

"Gaara...

"Come on." Gaara said walking away. "I didn't get to use the toys I ordered earlier." Neji scoffed and rolled his eyes.

'What a sex fiend.' He thought.

Gaara sneezed.

---Toys-Toys-Toys---

"Naruto, are you okay?" Sasuke asked tugging Naruto's hand gently.

"Yea, I'm fine. Still a little pissed at how things turned out but...gah! Let's just go somewhere to blow off the steam."

"Uh, where? It's dark out."

"Mmm, the festival!"

"Festival? What's that?"

"You'll see when we get there! I'm sure you'll like it. Well maybe some of it." Naruto shrugged and pulled on Sasuke's arm. He stared at the back of Naruto's head.

'Why is he like this? So different...from everyone else. Why does he act like he don't care what I'm doing?He knows what I'm trying to do yet he doesn't do anything about it? Naruto...what a dobe.'

----Boo...---

Ooo festival

ha well anyway what you think of this chapter?

Okay? No? Sucky? Well, tell me then! Because I want reviews!

But seriously what you think about the smutty parts? I probably have to work on it more.

But thanks for reading!

Hee I want 20 reviews on this too! Or more...I perfer the more. Heh

Thankies!

--Chibi--


	9. Counting down the days to go?

Ok apparently I can't get rid of these stupid lines i made right before the story so sorry about that

anyway this is a short chapter because i've been real lazy lately and not typing too much

And I've been playing too much games like resident evil and stuff so sorry bout that

i was going to make this chapter be combine with the next chapter but i decided not too

(pretty much means this chapter could have been up earlier...sorry!)

so yup Happy readings

* * *

"Alright! I got it!" Naruto jumped up obviously happy. 

"Aww! I wanted the doggy woggy..." The little girl who's been watching hime play, cried. She had lost apparently and Naruto had just won again at one of the booths at the so-called festival. 'Hmph.' Sasuke scoffed. 'He's playing with little kids...and then...'

"Aw! I'm sorry! Here you can have it then." Naruto grinned, crouching down and placing the prize on top of the little girl's head. The girl went wide-eyed. 'He gives it to the loser.'

"Really mister!?"

"Sure." Naruto chuckled. "As long as you promise to take care of it."

"Of course! Thank you big brother!" The girl, no more than five, smiled and gave Naruto a kiss on the cheek, which Sasuke glared at. "Heehee! Bye bye!" The girl left with her parents who also thanked Naruto.

"Bye!" Naruto called waving to the little girl who kept turning back to look at Naruto with a big grin. Sasuke went over to Naruto and wiped the spot where the little girl kissed him. "Aw jeez Sasuke! It was just a little girl. Don't tell me you're jealous of that!' Naruto laughed but Sasuke rolled his eyes and walked off. "Sasuke! Come on! I was kidding." He said chasing after him and wrapping his arms around Sasuke's waist from behind.

"Why do you do that?" Sasuke asked, placing his elbows on the railing blocking the lake.

"Do what?" Naruto said as he placed his head on Sasuke's shoulder.

"Win and then give it away."

"Oh that! Just for the fun of it. It makes the little kids happy and it makes me happy. Did you see the guy working the booth? He had a disgusted face when I paid to play considering I'm so old but when I gave it to the kid he smiled. I thought it was pretty funny. Besides not like I need those little toys anyway."

"Hmph."

"Why? Angry because I didn't give you one?" Naruto teased. Sasuke scoffed.

"Like I need-"

"Come on!" Naruto pulled Sasuke's hand.

"What-?" Naruto pulled him over to another booth.

"Wait right here! Hey mister! How much?" Sasuke watched as Naruto grin his stupid little kid grin and proceed to play some little kid's game again. Sasuke stood there a small smile forming on his lips as Naruto looked happier and happier by the second.

"Here!" Sasuke jumped a little at Naruto's loud voice. "Sorry bout that." Naruto scratched his head and placed a toy on Sasuke's head. He took it down and looked at it. It was a black cat with yellow eyes. (like that one in Azumanga Daioh haha!)

Sasuke stared at it. "I thought it looked kinda like you. No expression whatsoever."

"What makes you think I need something like this?"

"Hmm, no reason but it doesn't seem like you have anything anyway so...I don't know." Then all the sudden flare lighted up the dark sky and loud booms sounded throughout the festival. Sasuke jumped up again. "Hahaha! You're a little wuss!"

"Shut up!" Sasuke smacked him with the cat. "What is that?" He asked.

"They're fireworks! Pretty huh? Come on!" Naruto once again dragged him over to a quiet spot by the lake. "I always come to this spot to watch the fireworks. No one comes here but it's the perfect spot to watch anything on the lake." Sasuke sat next to Naruto and leaned against him.

"Thanks Naruto." He said quietly.

"Huh?" Naruto said not hearing him over the fireworks. Sasuke looked at him and smiled at the blonde.

"Nothing." Naruto blushed and smiled back at him. For the rest of the evening they stayed like that watching the fireworks side by side. The fireworks reminded him of something but it wasn't as scary as he thought and was actually quite beautiful. Sasuke realized that he rather liked his master's company. It was pleasant and he saw lots of new things. He wasn't exactly the curious type but he never thought about world beyond the black pit he lived in before. 'How much of my life going to change because of him?' And,sadly, the fireworks ended sooner than Sasuke liked but they still sat there until most of the booth closed.

"Come on. It's getting late." Naruto said getting up and helping Sasuke up as well. Sasuke frowned at Naruto's sudden commanding voice.

"Naruto?" Sasuke tilted his head to a side.

"Hmm." Naruto walked off. Sasuke followed Naruto in silence the rest of the way back to the apartment.

"Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun. Did you guys go to the festival?" Toya asked, greeting them at the front desk.

"Yep, you getting off now?"

"Yea, shift just ended. I'm about to go take a long bath back home."

"That's nice." Toya frowned.

"What's wrong with the two of ya? Don't go about looking so down yea?"

"Thanks, we're fine. I'll swing the cake by later."

"Sure take your time! You guys have a good night!" Naruto nodded and walked to the elevator. Toya stopped Sasuke.

"Hey go make him some breakfast in the morning. Naruto-kun looks way too down than normal." Sasuke furrowed his eyebrows but nodded.

"Sasuke?" Naruto called out. He left Toya and went into the elevator. They stood in silence before Naruto began to talk. "So how was it today? Did you have fun?"

"Yes, I did."

"Good." Silence overlapped them again. They were on the 6th floor when Naruto started talking again. "Sasuke..." Sasuke turned and looked at Naruto still sullen face. "Give me until the 2nd of August...at least until the 2nd of August before you let him out." At first Sasuke was puzzled at what Naruto had just said before it dawned on him. _The thing inside of him..._

"You making a deal with me?" Sasuke said getting serious

"I guess you can say that, I already know that I can't stop you from doing what you want to do with me. So at least give me a little time beforehand." Sasuke didn't know what to say. Obviously this subject was what's been bothering the blonde during the night and it looks like he's been thinking about this for a while. "So can you at least wait until then?" The elevator door opened to their floor but neither made a move to get off.

"Yea." Sasuke said quietly,looking straight at Naruto.

Naruto smiled sadly. "Thanks." He said and left quickly opening the door to the apartment. Sasuke followed closing the opened door and looked at the retreating back of the blonde. "Um, I'm going take a shower and turn in for the night okay? Your room's down the hall. Good night Sasuke." He shut his door.

Sasuke stood there holding the black cat. Something inside made him want to run to Naruto but he didn't and instead went over to the calender on the bar counter. It was one of those calender that you have to stick on yourself and change it every month. It was still July apparently, a Wednesday. He took the whole thing off and assembled it to the next month,August. He stopped once he put the number 2 magnet up and left the pieces on the counter. Sasuke stood up and held onto the little cat tighter. It wasn't as comfortable as hugging Naruto. He went into his room and flopped down on the bed that Naruto had fixed for him earlier that day. Sasuke didn't even think about anything except Naruto's sad face. Deep down he didn't really want to take the monster out anymore. He was having seconds thoughts about it. I mean, what would happen after that? How much would change? He actually like the way things were moving right now but he wasn't going to blurt it out to the world or anything. 'Wait, no. Stop. I have to do this. I need this. It's the only way. Besides I have a good amount of time to spend with him. It'll be okay. When did I start caring for people? I-...' Sasuke sighed and closed his eyes.

'_Only 7 days left.'_

_--------------Oh...7 days...--------------_

Naruto stood in the shower as the warm water hit him. He didn't know what had gotten over him. Right. He knew that Sasuke had wanted to release Kyuubi but he didn't know when and he just pretty much set a dateline for himself. Sasuke could have given him the whole year who knew? 'It's fine. a week is enough. There's nothing much I wanted to do anymore anyway.' But Sasuke...why does he want to set Kyuubi out? Why is he so set on letting him go? Apparently he didn't mean much to Sasuke. Naruto scoffed. 'No surprise there.' But then, why is he doing this for Sasuke? He could easily kick him out then all his problem will be gone all this thinking will cease. 'I can't though. I can't even stop thinking about him right now...' Did that mean he actually cared for the raven haired slave? He didn't only care, Naruto know that. There's was definitely something deeper. He's only been here for two days and he already made such a big impact. 'Why did I get a slave? I could have been happy right now thinking about what to make tomorrow.' But he knew even if he was happy it didn't mean he wasn't lonely. It's true. He's always been by himself. His friends all had someone but was Sasuke really what he's been waiting for?

"Argh!" Naruto slammed his fist against the shower wall. "I give up...What the hell did he do to me?"

_'Less than two weeks...You hear that Kyuubi?" _

_-----2 weeks...Before Kyuubi...------_

* * *

So yea i know i know boring rite now but hopefully it'll get better 

i have half of the next chapter so maybe it'll be up soon

and reviews plz!

guess i won't expect much this time boo

but yea reviews come in handy

thank u for all the reviews i honestly really love u guys i swear

especially the ones who's been following this story and waiting for every chapter

u guys rock even when i thought my own story wasn't too good

u guys disagreed and said it was great thank u so much guys! and girls! of course!

thx again!

Next chapter will be quite smexy...


	10. Day 1

Hey everybody! Here's the next chappy

I realized that I haven't put a disclaimer on any of my chapters

Booger that's bad...So! I have a disclaimer for this one and any chapter before this one!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any characters from this story! I do not own Toya-kun either! Or any brand mentioned in here! Same thing with all previous chapters!

There! That's good.

Oh and yea answering one of the reviews. Sasuke isn't stupid I know weird for a slave who's been in a black abyss for ages. I know, but I really didn't want to get frustrated with making him stupid and have Naruto teach him everything and whatever. I just hate that but I'll have a explanation for that in later chapters...Besides Uchiha's are smart. O.o I suppose...

Oh and yes Oreo13 this is a quite smexy chapter...

And I just had to reply to one of the reviewers. She/He made me laugh in the 'oh no' kinda way. Uh, Bloody-Plunder everybody! Uh, love you too lol. I feel honored that my story is on your favs. And god, please don't stick a fork in your eye. Here's the chapter! So put the fork down!

With that said...This is quite a long chapter so Happy readings everybody and thanks for all the encouraging reviews really! Thanks for putting me in a happy mood!

_--------------_

_"_Ah!" Sasuke grimaced as he burned himself again by touching the pan. He sighed. 'Okay,' He realized 'this was a bad idea.' He had swung down to the front desk, by stairs, to ask Toya how to make breakfast and found out he was supposed to make eggs and pancakes. Whatever that was. Toya had given him some cookbook and showed him how to make it. It wasn't as easy as it sounds and because well,needless to say, Sasuke couldn't read. "Ah!" He hissed as he burned his finger again and stuck it in his mouth. 'She didn't tell about the burning pan... I have to stop touching it!'

He was currently on scrambling the eggs, which was fairly easy if he just keep his hand on the handle and not touching the inside of the pan. He had found a small wooden paddle-like thing that Toya apparently said to use for the eggs. 'Who knew these could make eggs and be used in bed?' He thought tilting his head to a side and furrowing his eyebrows. The eggs were getting kinda black so he quickly scooped it on a plate. Toya had said it shouldn't get black.

'Now pancakes...'

----Oo! Pancakes!----

_'Naruto...Naruto, what are you going to do?' _A singsong voice called out.

What do you mean what I'm going to do?' I said into the darkness that surrounded me.

_'You willing to let me out? How niiice...You better be prepared Naruto...Because when I get out...you won't know what hit you...'_

'What are you talking about Kyuubi!' I screamed.

_'What am I talking about? What am I talking about?! Why, how disappointing... You don't remember all the good times you spent in here? Well, allow me FRESHEN your memory.' _A light shone down from the ceiling. Naruto flinched and his eyes widen but after it sunk it he grimaced. He didn't want to be reminded of how it used to be. He didn't need to remember.Kyuubi was staring back at Naruto from behind prison bars on the ground with his red eyes. Around his neck was a black spike collar that had chains shooting out of it into the darkness behind him. His hands were chained but his feet were spared. He body was covered in chains like you would wear cloths. He had nothing else on. His long red hair flowed over his shoulder and touched the floor. His hair wasn't the only thing that was red. Blood ran down his body and covered the chains.

_'Oh...Why the long face Naruto?' _Naruto looked away. _'Didn't you come to chat? What's this? Feeling sorry now? Keeping me in here all those years...I just can't wait to get back out...' _Kyuubi smirked. _ 'I can't even move Naruto...without hurting myself. Did you know that? Lately you've been hurting me alot...'_ Kyuubi's voice was starting to fade. _ 'When I get out I'm gonna make sure you be in so much pain...Remember that Naruto...' _

Naruto opened his eyes slowly. 'Kyuubi...' He groaned and sat up. "What time is it?" Without looking at a clock he realized he woken up later then normal today, He got out of bed and was going to go put his pj's when he smelled something. 'Eggs?' He walked over to his door and opened it slowly. 'Pancakes too?' Naruto walked slowly to the counter-bar to peeked out from behind the wall but he stub his toe on a corner of the wall. He covered his mouth from saying anything and saw that Sasuke's back was turned to him and he hadn't heard a thing. 'What's he doing? There's no way he could have missed that.' Naruto was just about to called him when he saw his calender on the counter. 'When did I change it to August?' But wait, it stopped on August 2? 'I wouldn't...oh...' He stood in front of it and looked at the other pieces that were scattered around it. Naruto smiled weakly.'Counting down the days to go huh?' Is that a good or bad thing? Naruto fixed it back to the right month and day and sat on the stool.

---Oh...T.T---

"Yes...okay now I just need to wait for that bastard to wake up..." Sasuke said after he finished the pancakes. It took him a good thirty minute to make them. The first one was really sweet, the next really salty, and the last batch somehow sour. He had no idea what he did but the last one he was sure was okay. Well, at least edible and not making you run to the bathroom. For now.

"Who's a bastard?"

Sasuke spun around. "Naruto!" He said a bit surprise at how Naruto sneaked in without a sound. He must have been pretty loud not to be able to hear someone like Naruto come in... "What are you doing up so early." Sasuke then said casually.

"Why can't I?" Sasuke glared at Naruto while he smiled at him.

"Whatever. Here." Sasuke rolled his eyes and practically threw a plate in front if Naruto. It took a few second for the reaction but it came.

"Huh?!" Naruto exaggerated, eye popping out, jaw dropping, the works. "What is that?!" He picked up a fork and poked at the lump of what seem to be pancakes.

"H-Hey! It's those 'pancake' crap!" Sasuke yelled. It wasn't like him to yell but he didn't want Naruto dissing his stuff that he worked hard on.

"Pancakes?!" Naruto leaned back and examined it from afar. "No way! I can see a pile of crap but where's the pancakes?" He zoomed back in. "What's that yellow stuff around it then?"

"They're EGGS! Fine you bitch! If you didn't want them you could have said so!" Sasuke said angrily and reached to grabbed the plate.

"Wait! No!" Naruto grabbed it off the table. "I was just making sure what it was that's all! Jeez! I'll eat it. Is it suppose to look like something?" Noting that the pancake looked like a mountain of some sort. 'He must have used my whole box of bisquik or something.' (Bisquik is that flour thing to make pancakes...right?)

"It's this." Sasuke said holding up a cook book.

"Huh?" Naruto tilted his head. There was a table with a couple of breakfast dish on it. He did not see any resemblance. "I don't get it..."

"The mountain! The mountain in the back!" Sasuke said pointing to a window in the corner of the book with a mountain in the scenery.

"Whoa." Naruto took the book and compared it. "Hey, it kinda does look like it. So the eggs are the flowers?"

"What do you think?" Sasuke scoffed and took of the apron and arm protectors he was wearing. Then he took a syrup bottle and poured some over the top of the mountain pancake.

"Jeez, grouchy...Hey! Looks like a volcano...Whoa." Naruto said grabbing Sasuke's hand. "What happened to your fingers?"

"Nothing!" He pulled away. "It's all your fault! Making me make this stupid breakfast that you don't even appreciate! God, why am I wasting my time? You haven't even touched it yet!"

"How is it my fault?" Sasuke glared at him. "Okay! It's my fault. I'm eating it right now... I'll look at your hands later." Naruto hesitated but proceed to break the top of the mountain off and put some egg on the fork as well. "So uh, who taught you all this?" Naruto said trying to distract his thoughts before the food entered his mouth. Sasuke rolled his eyes and turned around to pick up the trash on the counter.

"That lady did. The one from yesterday. At the bottom of the building. She said to make you breakfast because you looked kinda down and all. She taught me to use this paddle and told me not to touch the pan and whatever but I couldn't help it. That paddle is hard to use...She was going to come up and help me but she said she couldn't step away from her post. So I had to do it myself. She said it be cute if I make a shape out of the pancakes..." Sasuke sighed. "Shit, when did I talk so much..." He muttered. "So? How is it?" Sasuke glared turning around and furrowed his eyebrows. "Naruto?" He waved his hands in front of Naruto's eyes. Naruto didn't seem to be moving and was staring off into who knows where. "Naruto!"

"Sasuke..." Naruto said quietly. "Holy cow, what did you do to these pancakes?" Naruto cut him off before he could answer "The eggs. Oh god... What did you do?! It's...It's actually pretty darn good. It's really soft and fluffy...Wow."

"Huh? Really? I guess so." All he did was put a bunch of crap in it...

"I think I just fell in love." Naruto stood up and kissed Sasuke over the counter. "It taste really good. You should try it." He said before going back and eating it quickly. Sasuke stood there.

_'Fell in...love?' _Sasuke tried to process that in his mind. Where has he heard that before? Love. Isn't love sex? But, how can you fall into sex? I-

"Sasuke? What's wrong? I'm not kidding it really is very good! Here try it!" Naruto held the fork out to Sasuke.

"I made it of course it's good." Sasuke turned around without accepting the food. Naruto made a face.

"Hmm, cocky little bastard!" He stuck his tongue out. "But it is really good..." He finished eating with a bunch of compliments in between swallows and got up. "Oh yea...That was good..." Sasuke rolled his eyes and grabbed the plate putting it into the sink. "Yay!" Naruto plopped down on the couch. "Feel like going to sleep now..."

"Lazy ass." Sasuke came over and smack his legs telling him to sit up and give him some room.

"Let's see...What's on today?" Naruto turned the t.v on and settled on a channel. "Hmm..." He reached down under the coffee table and took out a first aid kit. "Here give me your hands." Sasuke rolled his eyes but complied sticking one hand out. "You know next time if you don't know how to make it. You don't have to make me breakfast."

"What? You didn't like it?"

"No! No, I did. But you look like you're going to burn your hand off." Naruto said, putting on some cream and bandages.

"But you liked it."

"Yes, I did but it's not worth burning your hand off. . ." Naruto muttered the last few words but Sasuke heard it.

"Really now?"

"Besides! If you burned your hands who's going to make those awesome pancakes for me again. . ." Naruto once again muttered the last few words. Sasuke smiled lightly because Naruto was looking down at his hands with a bright red blush the whole time since the start of this conversation.

'He's such a little kid. . .'

"Here. Next hand." Sasuke stuck out his other hand.

"So do you want me to keep making it for you?"

"Hell yes! I mean, y-yea but, Next time...I'll help you. . ."

'Still muttering.' Sasuke thought feeling a bit...happy?

"Ok, I'm done." Naruto said looking up avoiding Sasuke's eyes. "I'll change this again later-" Sasuke had reached up to kiss Naruto.

"You're so nice." Sasuke whispered when he broke off.

"Of course I am!" Naruto scratched his head with a blush on his face. "Sasuke."

"Hm?"

"Why do you-"

'Now time for the 10'o clock news. Hosted by your local news reporter...'

"Ahh!" Naruto jumped up and ran into his room. Sasuke walked after him in concern and looked into his room. "Oh crap oh crap oh crap!" Naruto was running from the bathroom to his closet and back again.

"What is it?" Sasuke asked, alarmed.

"I'm late for work today! Ah! She's gonna blow!" Naruto was now half naked running back and forth. Sasuke watched amused as Naruto was going to change his boxers but stopped. "Sasuke! Do you mind?!"

"No."

"Well I do! Get out!" He said throwing cloths at him. Sasuke walked out holding all the cloths. "Jeez I swear that Sasuke..." Naruto proceed to change. "Eh? Where's my clean boxers? . . .Shit."

----O.o----

"Hm." Sasuke held up the orange boxers with a white swirl in a corner. "Fruity." (Personally I agree. Orange boxers. Makes ya think of the two oranges and branch under there. If ya know what I mean...O.o.)

O.o.O-.-O.o.O

"Sasuke! Dammit! I know you have my boxers! Give it back! Those are the last clean ones I have!" Naruto ran out of his room holding a polo kind of shirt and wearing a white muscle-T and long jeans. He saw Sasuke's head smirking at him from the couch.

'Agh, no.'

"You mean these?" Sasuke held them up with one hand and waved them like a flag.

"Sasuke..." Naruto walked over to him. "Come on. Not funny, give them back."

"Give me a good reason."

"...I need clean underwear."

"Not good enough."

"Sasuke! Come on!"

"Fine, if you have no reason then. . .you'll have to let me change it for you."

"Eh?" Sasuke sneered and pulled Naruto closer by pulling the waistband of his jeans. "Sasuke?" Sasuke unzipped his pants and pulled it down. "Ahh! Sasuke! What are you doing?" Naruto scramble to pick it up but Sasuke had come to the edge of the couch and stepped on the jeans. "Hey come on! Stop playing-" Naruto breath hitched when he saw Sasuke's mouth uncomfortably close to his crotch. Sasuke looked up at him with that amused expression.

"No underwear?"

"You stole them remember?"

"What 'stole'? You threw them at me."

"I didn't-hey!" Sasuke had gotten up and pushed Naruto against the couch. "Sasuke! I said I was late!"

"Five minutes is not going to kill you."

"You have no idea." Naruto muttered.

"Well?" Sasuke asked, down on his knees in front of Naruto's growing hard-on. "Can't have you walking around like this now can we? Or I guess, if you really don't want to, we can leave it. It doesn't matter to me." Sasuke got up and turned around to walk away.

"Wait!" Without meaning to Naruto reached out and grabbed Sasuke's hand.

"What?" Sasuke turned around trying to hide his smirk. Naruto was looking to a side but Sasuke could still see his blush. Wow, the blonde sure was blushing a lot today.

"I-I, um...I guess, uh..." Naruto stuttered. "O-Only five minutes!" Sasuke had to smile a bit.

"Of course. It depends on you." Sasuke got on his knees again in between Naruto's legs. Sasuke kissed the head of Naruto's erection "I bet you can't last five minutes though." He smirked and licked the the top and sucked the pre-cum off. Naruto trusted up but Sasuke dodged it. "Well, eager aren't we?" Sasuke kissed the head again.

"Sasuke!" Naruto hissed. "Come on! Stop playing around!"Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"Fine, you asked for it." Sasuke took in the whole erection in a move. Not touching any part of it until his mouth was completely surrounding it and only the head was at his throat. Then Sasuke closed his mouth.

"Ha...!" Naruto arched off the back of the couch. "God." Naruto moaned. It was like Sasuke had prepared for this. It was just that feeling of sinking into a nice steamy bath after a very long day. 'But, damn...It hasn't even been a very long day. What if it was after a very long day. Just imagine how that would feel...' Then Sasuke started humming. 'Agh! Man, talk about massage chairs...' Naruto sat up and ran his hands through Sasuke's hair which made him purr. Naruto smiled at the sound. Sasuke looked up and scoffed making the blonde grip his hair and pulling him closer. It felt so good. He wanted more. "Sasuke..."

'Heh, told you, you can't last. Shit, how long has it been anyway?' Sasuke thought. He intended on keeping his words that he said earlier. Sasuke ran his tongue around which was actually much harder than the slave thought it would be. He finally realized that Naruto was quite big as he confirmed on the first day. So he bit down. Hard.

"Ahh!" Naruto yelled out because he came and also because it hurt. He would have jumped up if Sasuke hadn't been holding his waist down. 'God, Sasuke is stronger than he looks!' Sasuke licked up the contents and stood up.

"Good?" Sasuke asked running a tongue over his top lips mischievously.

"Good?" It was amazing. "It hurt!" But it was still amazing.

"I'm willing to bet that it was the best blow job you ever had."

"I-!" Damn, can't argue with that. "I-I had better." Naruto huffed.

"Really, want to have another session to prove that?"

"No! It hurts." Naruto gently stroked himself to lessen the pain.

"You keep doing that and you're going to have to masturbate in the bathroom by yourself." Sasuke chuckled.

"Shut up..." Naruto mumbled and got up. Sasuke put on his boxers for him and before he slipped it over Naruto's hurt member. He gave it a kiss and said see you tonight. Naruto almost had to slap himself. "Y-yea, I need to go now." Before I do have to masturbate in the bathroom.

"Of course." Sasuke kissed him and smirked. "Masochist." He whispered into Naruto's ear. Naruto scoffed and smiled. 'That's it.'

"Only for you." Naruto said sexily and pushed Sasuke against the wall.

"What are you doing? I thought you were late?" Sasuke said quietly but secretly smirking inside.

"I'm already dead. A few more seconds won't hurt." Naruto pressed up against Sasuke. "Besides you're already half up..." Sasuke gave a short moan as Naruto placed his knee in between Sasuke's legs and pushed up.

"An eye for an eye huh?"

"Of course." Naruto smirked and kissed Sasuke with an open mouth. Sasuke allowed him in to explore and taste whatever was left of himself. Naruto ran his hands up Sasuke's shirt and skimmed over the pink stubs. Sasuke moaned into the kiss and Naruto pulled back looking at Sasuke's flushed face. "Enjoying this?" Naruto smirked.

"Maybe...Only if it's you." Sasuke said and wrapped his arms around Naruto's neck. "But I can do better any day." Sasuke clashed his lips to Naruto's and entered his mouth without permission. Not that Naruto minded but right at the heat of the battle for dominance he broke it off. "Ah...Naruto?" Sasuke whined without realizing. Man, was Naruto feeling a bit naughty. He moved to Sasuke's neck and started kissing that black three dot mark. Sasuke tensed up and shivered before giving in to the pleasure. Soon his knees felt so weak that Sasuke would have collapse from the feeling of ecstasy if Naruto hadn't been holding onto him.

"Ah god...Naruto, you cheap bastard! Ah!...Ah! Naruto! God, I hate that thing."

"Yea, but you love what's happening." Sasuke gasped when Naruto ran his tongue over it. "But it's too bad..." Naruto kissed the mark one more time and moved away from Sasuke. "I'm late. Later!" And with that he ran out of the apartment.

"What?! Naruto!" Sasuke called out but he was long gone by then. "Shit! Who knew that bastard could run so fast! Agh! Bitch!" He slid down the wall. Naruto's touch lingered on Sasuke as he sat still there trying to slow his panting. "Naruto..." Sasuke closed his eyes and rested his head on the wall. His hands unconsciously moved to his neck, feeling around for the mark. But he couldn't feel anything. No more feeling of the ecstasy that Naruto had brought. "Damn..." Must be a master thing... What's more, he had to take care of the problem in his pants that Naruto left. 'That bastard.'

He lazily took off his belt with one hand and unbutton his jeans. For some reason it was so tiring after his mark been pressed. This was a longer session than yesterday. He felt like going to sleep but its not really good when you sleep on your erection nor is it comfortable. He reached his hand in his boxers and gripped his erection giving it a slow firm stroking pattern. "Naruto...You bastard." God, he never ever had to finish himself. By himself. Sasuke forced himself to move faster, rubbing the head more. "Come on..." He grimaced. Sasuke touched the spot where Naruto had played with his mark again but he still didn't feel anything. This time he pictured Naruto on top of him rubbing his mark and kissing him. Toying with him...

"Agh!" Sasuke panted. "Naruto...you...asshole..." He finally came and fell asleep slumped over next to the wall..

-----O.o-----Eh...--

"Hah..." Naruto sighed as he walked through the streets holding a box of cake. The whole day he had been spacing out. He'd only made eight cakes today and good thing there were a lot of extras from the days before when he was experimenting with recipes and ingredient. Otherwise he'd be dead. Tsunade would have lopped his head off. He was already yelled at for being late. He's only been late a couple times...But she still had to yell anyway. Who was the boss anyway? Jeez... "Man, today sucked." He cracked his neck and sighed again. 'Well, except for seeing Sasuke in the morning.' Naruto smirked. 'He must be mad that I left...' He was grinning now. "Oh, he must be soooo mad..." He made it to his apartment complex and stopped by the front desk. "Toya-kun!" He called out.(Toya-kun is just a nickname. She's actually a girl. Same with Naru-chan.)

"Eh? Oh Naru-chan. How are ya?" Toya smiled and propped her elbows up on the counter. "Saw you running out late today." She grinned. "What happened?" She winked.

"Eh...heh heh..." Women are so perceptive. "Nothing, woke up late...With the-the festival a-and all. Haha..."

"Okay, I get it. Sure." Toya said still grinning.

'Man, she's smart.' Naruto thought. "Well, yea I just wanted to stop by and drop off your cake."

"Oh really! Wow, thank you! Man, Naru-chan, if we both didn't have a boyfriend. I fall in love with you in a heartbeat!" She laughed. Naruto did too. Toya was easy to get along with and very laid back...Wait a minute...Me? Boyfriend.

"Wait I don't have..." Naruto started to say before Toya laughed again.

"Yea yea. Whatever you say Naru-chan. Get outta here. I know you have another cake in there for a certain someone. How cute." She giggled. ( I know, you giggled Toya. O.o)

"Okay! That's it, I'm leaving!" Naruto smiled and got on the elevator. "Man, girls..." He opened the cake box. 'I'm sure he'll like this.' He had spent the day working on it and that was a part of why Tsunade yelling at. 'Hmm, I hope he's not too mad...' Naruto grimaced. After all he left because the problem in his jeans was getting worse and he really didn't have that much time to get to his shop. 'Hm? Maybe I'll bring him to work tomorrow. I'll ask him. Heh, maybe it'll be fun.' Naruto grinned and stepped off the elevator. He was still laughing when he opened the door to the apartment. "Sasuke! I'm back-Sasuke?!" Naruto saw Sasuke still in the same spot as he left him in the morning. Except curled up. "Sasuke?" Naruto ran over and checked on him. He was...he was sleeping? Naruto scoffed. "Man, he's unbelievable. He must have been tired." His pants was half off and his hands were...were... "Ahem." Naruto blushed. Sasuke would have looked like a cute little kid.

"Kyuubi...let him go...Naruto..." Sasuke mumbled in his sleep. Naruto froze for a minute before he sighed. "At least nothing...bad happened." Naruto picked him up carefully to his bathroom. He filled up his tub and took off Sasuke's cloths. He didn't even notice Sasuke's body. 'Let him go huh? Why?'

"Naruto?..." Sasuke mumbled starting to wake up. "What are you doing?" He was clearly half-asleep.

"Nothing. Giving you a clean bath that's what. Shouldn't you be freaking out?"

"Mmm," He yawned. "Not if it's you..." Naruto chuckled. Been hearing that a lot lately. Naruto slowly lowered Sasuke into the filled tub. Sasuke gasped and jolted awake at the sudden warmth against his skin. Naruto smiled and stuck his hands back out. Sasuke grabbed onto one. "Wait!"

"Sasuke?"

"Don't leave. You've been gone the whole day." Sasuke looked up at him with eyes filled with sadness.

"You were asleep the whole day." Naruto looked away. 'He's good at acting that's for sure. Those eyes sure looked real. I don't know if I can take something like that for so long. Sasuke, don't do that. Sasuke, please don't do that...'

"Because you weren't here." Sasuke said quietly. 'Why am I disappointed?' Sasuke dipped his mouth under the water but he still didn't let go of Naruto.

"Sasuke, come on. Let go." Naruto shrugged him off and got up to leave.

'Naruto?...' God, he had just the worse nightmare. Naruto was being taken away and Kyuubi was bloody and smiling in such a disgusting manner. It had scared Sasuke. He thought his time was up with Naruto. He didn't even get a chance to know more about him... "Naruto..." Sasuke could cry right now. He was feeling so many things inside of him right now and he couldn't sort it out. "What's going on?" Was Kyuubi really that bad? What would happened to Naruto after Kyuubi comes out? He had seen Kyuubi once. The first day he used his eyes. He had saw Kyuubi looked up at him in surprise that someone had seen him. "God, what am I going to do?" Sasuke sinked his entire being into the water. The tub was big. The water was cloudy. His eyes went wide when he opened them and he burst back to the surface. "What the?!"

"Ha Ha!" Naruto laughed. "Jeez, I know it's such a shock. A handsome face like mine coming out of no where." Naruto had somehow gotten in the tub as well. Sasuke stared at him. "What? Was it that scary?"

"Naruto..." Sasuke threw his arms around Naruto's neck. "God, you scared me..." His voice was cracked.

"Sasuke? I'm sorry. I didn't mean anything by it." Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke tighter. They remained like that for a while before Sasuke pulled away. "You okay?"

"Yea, fine." Sasuke looked down and stared at the water, making little ripples with his hands. He wasn't exactly talking about the fact that Naruto had scared him underwater.

"Mmm, Sasuke..." Naruto whined. "Stop it..."

"Stop what?" He didn't look up.

"Stop being so grumpy..." Naruto was using a childish voice now.

"I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"No. I'm not."

"Liar."

"Whatever."

"Sasuke!" Naruto whined and climbed onto Sasuke's lap. "I'm Sowwy."

"No you're not."

"Yes I am!"

"Prove it."

"Mmm...Okay!" Naruto leaned in and gave Sasuke a quick kiss on the lips. Sasuke blushed. Naruto was so adorable when he wanted to act like it.

"Okay, get off dobe." Sasuke tried to push Naruto off. He pouted.

"That's not very nice..." Naruto huffed and turned around. Proceeding to go to the other end of the tub. "Sasuke's such a party pooper-! Wah!" Naruto felt something kick the spot behinds the knees that makes you go flop onto the ground. He got back up. "Sasuke!" He was nowhere to be seen. "Okay, I see how it is huh?" Naruto watched the water patiently and then he saw moments in one of the corner of the bathtub. He immediately lunged to that corner. "Damn, nothing." That's it... He dived.

'Hmm...' Sasuke laughed inside. 'That dobe won't be able to find me...' Sasuke crawled along the side of the bathtub. Then he saw a flash of blonde hair come at him. 'Oh shit.' Sasuke quickly slithered along the floor but Naruto saw him and caught his leg. Sasuke tried to throw him off. "Mmm!" But Naruto hung on and pulled him down so they met face to face. Naruto grinned while Sasuke stuck his tongue out. Something he never really did before and it felt kinda funny. Naruto laughed underwater. Apparently he thought it was funny and he stuck his tongue out too. Sasuke smiled and gave Naruto a quick kiss like he had before but Naruto placed a hand behind Sasuke's head and deepened the kiss. "Mmm!" Sasuke pushed on Naruto's chest. He needed air! But Naruto just pressed his lips harder and forced Sasuke mouth open. Giving him air and his tongue just somehow got lost in there. As did Sasuke's. 'Underwater kiss? Well that's original.'

But, nonetheless it was still so hot.

Sasuke pounded on Naruto chest after a while. So he brought him back up to the surface and before Sasuke could even regain his breathing, Naruto crashed his lips to Sasuke's again and pushed him against a corner of the tub. "Naruto..." Sasuke moaned as Naruto moved onto his neck and began giving small kisses.

"Are you mad?" Naruto murmured.

"About what?" Sasuke whispered in return.

"Earlier. Running off like that." Sasuke thought for a moment.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I am." Naruto kissed the sweet spot on Sasuke's neck which made Sasuke shiver. Naruto kissed Sasuke's forehead.

"I'm sorry..."

Sasuke smiled and brought their hips clashing together. Naruto yelped at the sudden contact and from the fact that Sasuke was getting hard.

"Make it up to me then." Naruto blinked for a few seconds before smiling.

"Okay."

-------------------

Heehee and that's where I'll stop

Actually I was going to put more lemon in here but I mean they have 11 days left

if I have to write that much lemon it'll get boring after a while so

it'll be good 11 days will be more than enough (oh yea things might start to get a little crazy...)

if you have any ideas for a day or two tell me about it. Come on 11 days alot

Next Chapter might come a bit slow. I'm quite sick right now and I have a major headache thats killing me. I don't know why I'm still typing. So if there's mistakes in here I'm sorry I just couldn't read it over while getting delusional. I'm getting dizzy...

Anyway! Review please! It makes me happy.


	11. Day 2

Hey guys! I hope you still remember this story! You know the one where Sasuke's the slave and Naruto's the...the...wait I can't spoil it yet. Um, let's just go with he's mostly the seme! I'm so sorry I haven't posted in a long long time. So sorry, I've just been so busy with stuff. I know I know, it's way longer than that but I'm sorry! But i have this up so it's all good!

But wait! Before you start reading. Have a really important thing to say about this chapter.

I know that some of you saw that my old chapters were reposted and was like wth? but here's the thing...if you actually read the whole thing (which I bet you didn't because I wouldn't have either) you would have seen that I changed the date. From 11 days to 7. So not to drag on the story. I'm sure you wanna see what happens and stuff but judging from this 11 days might be too long. So yea that's what I changed so IT'S 7 DAYS NOW INSTEAD OF 11 DAYS!

Happy Reading!

---------------------------------------------------------Day 2 Start

"Agh..." Naruto slowly pushed himself up on his bed with his hands, like he was doing push-ups. He stretched a bit in that position and groaned as he cracked his neck. He turned around and laid back down on his back with closed eyes. "Time..." He whispered.

"6:50."

Naruto eyes shot open. "Huh?" He looked to his left and saw Sasuke dark smirking eyes looking back on the neighboring pillow. He started remembering what happened last night. The bathtub... Sasuke had put it clearly that he wanted it so Naruto had clearly given it to him. Apparently the tub did not provide enough space for them. Naruto remembered having Sasuke's legs wrapped around him as Naruto made his way to his bed. They had collided against the wall a few times and Naruto had kept thrusting in and out of Sasuke the entire time. Before they fell onto the bed and...well, finish off. Naruto groaned and covered his eyes with an arm. "Don't tell me we slept wet."

"Sweat wise? You did get really hot."

"Eh. Maybe more like just water wise."

"I suppose your hair was still wet."

"And yours wasn't?"

"I guess. Why? Is that bad?"

"Well, you get headaches sleeping with your hair wet. Or thats what I heard and it's true. So prepare for one soon."

"Hm." Naruto turned around and looked at Sasuke.

"What?"

"I never got a headache before."

"You don't want one."

Sasuke stretched around before plopping his head back on the pillow facing away from Naruto. "I like these clouds."

"Clouds?" Sasuke plopped his head again on the pillow.

"Oh, the pillow. They're called pillows. Yea they're quite comfortable."

"Pillow." Sasuke smiled. "What a cute name. Pillow..." He closed his eyes. Naruto watched him and smiled.

"Pillow..." Naruto whispered softly. That is kinda cute. He never thought about it before. Something so small and trivial could make Sasuke happy. "Little weirdo..." Naruto smiled and ruffled Sasuke's hair. He purred. (You would think he gets mad ya know?) Naruto got out of bed and put on some clean cloths that he grabbed from his drawer. "Come on Sasuke. Get out of bed."

"Hmm...no." Sasuke curled up even more with the blanket.

"Sasuke! ...How come you didn't stay in bed yesterday huh? Get up!" Sasuke stared at Naruto and stuck his hands out.

"My hands are better." Sasuke said. Naruto eyes widen and smiled. He jumped on the bed in front of Sasuke and took the hands into his

"Wow! That's awesome! It was burnt pretty badly yesterday! Must have been because you slept all day. Good, so are you coming with me today to work?" Naruto said turning them over.

"Mmm, no. I don't want to leave the pillows." Sasuke groaned and flopped back onto the bed namely the pillow."

"Fine, you can stay home ALL by yourself again today." Sasuke flinched and slowly got up, the blanket slipping off his naked back.

"Are you...threaten me?" Sasuke said quietly. Naruto saw Sasuke's eyes flicker a slight red. Naruto froze.

'Uh oh.' When Naruto didn't answer fast enough. Sasuke pressed up against him and repeated himself. "Are you...Threaten me?" Sasuke whispered into Naruto's ear and licked the shell of Naruto's ear lightly. Naruto shivered.

"Uh, I was...but I'm kind of regretting it." Naruto said sheepishly. "Well, maybe not." Sasuke chuckled. Something in Naruto's brain clicked. 'I'm being talked back too? Ha, doesn't work that way.' "Do you not want to come with me?" Naruto said quietly.

"Do you care?"

"Of course I do." Naruto said and pushed back against Sasuke until he was pressed against the mattress. Naruto placed his arms above Sasuke's head. "I would be throughly disappointed if you didn't." Naruto kissed Sasuke's lips lightly and pulled away. Feeling triumph when Sasuke had reached his head forward expecting more from the kiss then Naruto broke it off. He smirked. "So...are you coming?"

"If you miss me that much during the day." Sasuke said countering.

"Keep thinking that to yourself." Naruto reached down and kissed him lightly again. Breaking off only when he felt Sasuke kissing back.

"Don't tell me you don't miss me when you don't see me. I have that effect on idiots like you. I'm just that hot."

"Are you now?" Naruto said. "You seem a bit cold to me right now." He ran a hand down Sasuke's sides. Sasuke squirmed a little bit.

"I suppose I can use a bit of warmth."

"Okay." Naruto smiled.

He dove in to kiss Sasuke hard this time not letting go. Prying Sasuke's lips with his tongue for entrance. Sasuke laughed lightly in the back of his throat at Naruto's forwardness and opened up for Naruto, who went in immediately. Sasuke moaned into the kiss and tried to push Naruto back. Both fighting for dominance before Naruto won when Sasuke ran out of breath.

"Eh, you taste nasty." Sasuke said

"You do too." Naruto grinned. "Come on. Get up and get ready. Go get change." Naruto got up and went into the bathroom. "I hope you know how to brush your teeth."

"Actually I do." Sasuke got up, put on some boxer on the way and went into the bathroom as well. Naruto handed him a new brush as Naruto started brushing his own. Sasuke watched Naruto a little bit before he started brushing himself. He followed Naruto at rinsing and chugged the whole little bottle of green liquid.

"AHH! Sasuke!" Naruto yelled when he saw that Sasuke had drank half of the tiny bottle of Listerine mouth wash.

"What?" He licked his lips.

"Crap! Throw it back up! You're not suppose to drink that!"

"It did taste a little funny..." Naruto opened Sasuke's mouth and shoved two fingers inside. Digging into the back of Sasuke's throat. Sasuke coughed and made sounds like he was going to puke. Until finally Sasuke threw up some of the mouth wash.

"Agh! What the heck? I was fine! Argh!" Sasuke shivered. "It didn't taste as good coming back out."

"It's not suppose to taste good at all! I hope that was all of it. It's suppose to be toxic drinking that kind of stuff! You're just suppose to swish it around in your mouth!"

"Swish?"

"Yea, just stay away from it next time. It's not that important and I don't know, you might get addicted to it. Let's go get you some water, maybe that'll help." Naruto grabbed Sasuke's hand and dragged him out to the kitchen. He opened a bottle of water and gave it to Sasuke who drank it down. "Well, let's eat okay? You feel like cooking today?" Naruto grinned. Sasuke looked at him.

"You don't exactly have any pancake flour stuff left so I don't know what you want me to make. All your eggs are gone too."

"What?! Again?! You screwed up making it huh?"

"Yea, a couple times too." Naruto sighed.

"Damn...Fine let's just eat some ramen and leave." Naruto got out packs of ramen and while he was cooking it. Sasuke was leaning half his body on the counter, resting his head on the palm of one hand and was watching him intently. "What?" Naruto said feeling uneasy being watched. Sasuke smiled his narrowed-eyed-and-slight-upturn-of-his-lip-smile.

"Nothing. You're really cute when you cook." Sasuke simply said and stood up.

Naruto smirked.

"Really? How cute?"

"You do these little things with your face. It's funny."

"Do I now? What can I say? I'm adorable." Naruto leaned over and kissed Sasuke lightly on the lips. Sasuke chuckled.

"You keep thinking that." He pushed himself off the counter and went over to sit at the glass square breakfast table. Which was the only eating table in the house. Besides the bar counters.

"Well sheesh." Naruto said. He took out two bowls and served the ramen. "Here." Naruto set a bowl in front of Sasuke along with a fork. Sasuke picked it up.

"A fork?"

"A fork. You. Will eat the ramen with a fork since you can't use chopsticks."

"Fine." They ate their food while watching the morning news.

"Hmm, sexual predators on the subway. Perverted old men. Digusting. Hey, come on, you done?" Naruto said getting up and taking his bowl. Sasuke nodded and watched Naruto placed them in the sink. "What? I'm dressed. Finally got some clean underwear. Maid service actually decided to stop by. Go inside my room and pick some stuff out. "

"Alright." Sasuke got up and walked toward the bedroom. 'Clothes. Hmm, never had to choose clothes before. What should I wear?' Sasuke grabbed another pair of underwear and stood at the closet door looking at all the clothes when something caught his eye. 'Look at this? Maybe I won't be needing the underwear...'

--------No underwear??? OO-----

"Sasuke! Ready? We better hurry up! It's getting close to rush hour-(great movie by the way. Anyone watch it?)" Naruto stood with his mouth ajar and was posed to walked to the door but he dropped the key immediately. "Wow. Sasuke. You are..." Sasuke smirked.

"Hot? Smoking? Or just downright sexy?" Sasuke was wearing a tight black muscle-T and had a black leather half jacket (I think it's called a crop jacket. I dunno.) so you can see his stomach and lower back area of the black muscle-T. Even a bit of his naked belly button and right below it. Naruto's old tight black leather jeans. Completed with a pair of none other than, black boots. Of course, there was also two chains hanging from the belt hoop and a small spikes-on-BLACK-leather collar. "You know I have a feeling the collar was for something else." Sasuke smiled and came over to pick up the key letting Naruto get a glimpse off the top of Sasuke's bending ass. Naruto threw his head up and inwardly groaned. "Naruto?" Sasuke was still smirking pretending nothing happened.

"Huh? Yea?" Naruto answered, jerking his head back down to reality.

"You just going to stand there? Hello? Late?" Sasuke tilted his head to a side and pouted just a little bit.

"You know what?" Naruto said pausing when he finally got the door opened with the state of mind he was in. "Fuck work. Let's go out today. Okay? We'll just play the whole day. How does that sound?"

"Great. You sure your boss won't care?" Sasuke smiled.

"Tch, I am the boss and right now I don't give a shit. Let's go-oh wait." Naruto ran into this bedroom and came out holding a pair of very very dark sunglasses. "I, uh, wore these before for um, weird purposes." Naruto had muttered the last few words. "And they are dark as hell so you'll see fine in the daylight. Everything might just be a bit orange. Here." Naruto placed it on for Sasuke.

"I can't see anything."

"It's because it's a bit dark in here. Once you get outside it'll be fine." Naruto took Sasuke's hand and pulled him out. "I'll buy you some cloths and stuff. Can't have you wearing my old stuff all the time...Not that I mind but, yea okay let's go."

"Wait! Naruto. Can we take the stairs?"

------------------------------------

"Heeeeeeelllooo world sexiest couple." Toya said with a huge grin the moment she saw them.

"Hey Toya. Can you help me?" Naruto said and leaned against the counter. Surprisingly Sasuke didn't mind the fact that Naruto seemed to be flirting with her. It should have set him off but he knew Toya meant no harm and instead would help them do whatever they wanted as long as they were together.

It was just a fleeting feeling.

"Uh oh? What is it?" Toya said.

"Can you call the Baa-chan and tell her that I won't be coming in?"

"Whoa what?! You want me to die?!"

"No! No! Come on please!"

"Okay... What's in it for me?"

"Um...cake."

"That's it? So you're giving me the old 'you wanna die or do you want pie' scheme. No way. Uh uh." Toya shook her head.

"Please!" Naruto gave her a pout. She didn't fall for it. "Okay. Fine. What do you want?"

"Naruto. Let me try." Sasuke said. He had used his eyes behind the sunglasses and could tell easily what this girl wanted. 'What every yaoi fangirl wants and cake is not going to cut it.' Sasuke thought. (SO true.)

"Huh?" Naruto said as Sasuke leaned across the counter coaxing a finger at Toya to bring her head down. She smiled and did so.

"How bout I give you a picture." Sasuke whispered. "In fact I'll give you one for free as well as one more. For yesterday's breakfast."

"A picture?" Toya said with suspicious.

"A picture." Sasuke confirmed. Toya squinted her eyes before slowly grinning.

"Good bargain but throw in the cake."

"Fine."

"Then we have a deal!" Toya stood up and stuck her hand out. Sasuke took it and shook it.

"Good." Sasuke turned around. "Problem solved."

"Wait." Toya said. Sasuke turned back around. Toya tapped her cheek. Sasuke smirked and leaned in giving Toya a peck on the cheek. "Thank you! I think we're going to be good friends."

"I agree. Come on Naruto." Sasuke held onto Naruto's arm and pulled.

"Um okay." Naruto had a questioning look on his face but didn't say anything. "Thanks Toya!" He called as he left the sliding door.

"Sure! Anytime!"

------------------------------------

"I know I should have felt something along the lines of being pissed off with what you did. But I don't feel anything." Naruto said referring to what Sasuke did.

"Because Toya is a cool chick and wants the best for us. Besides she thinks we belong together. It fits out perfect." Sasuke said.

"Huh, you act like you know everything." Naruto pouted.

"I know a lot of things. Like the fact that you keep looking and thinking about my ass." Naruto blushed but smirked.

"What can I say? It's nice. You know, you know too much for your own good."

"Do I now?" Sasuke looked up at him. They stared at each other before a subway pulled up.

_Incoming Sub. Please do not step further than the yellow line. Incoming Sub.'_

"Come on." Naruto smiled and pushed Sasuke lightly into the subway while it filled with people. Naruto ended up being pressed against the other glass door of the subway. 'Well this is nice.' Naruto thought. Seeing Sasuke pushed up against him. Sasuke was smirking, apparently knowing what Naruto was thinking but then the the smirk fell immediately and a low growl came from Sasuke. Naruto was confused. "Sasuke?" He didn't answer and instead looked down. "Sasuke? What's wrong?" That's when Naruto saw it. Then was a hand reaching into Sasuke's shirt. "What?" Naruto seethed and followed the hands with his eyes to a middle aged man. Without thinking he grabbed the hand and twisted it causing the man to fall.

"Hey!"

"Excuse me?!"

Commotion arise in the packed cart. Naruto kept hold on the man and jumped on him, twisting his arms behind his back and putting a knee on the back of the man's neck.

"You sick pervert! What the hell do you think you're doing huh? Putting your hand where it doesn't belong!" Naruto yelled and people mumbled 'pervert!'

"Naruto!" Sasuke came out of the crowd.

"Agh! What are you talking about?! A slave that look likes a slut! It doesn't matter!"

"Who the hell are you calling a slut?! Why don't you shut the fuck up! You bitch!" Naruto screamed getting angry and twisted the man's arm.

"AHH!"

'Incoming Stop. Please mind the door. Next stop...'

"We'll see what the cops has to say about your ass." Naruto dragged him out and held onto Sasuke's hand.

---(...wow...)

"Thank you so much sir. These people been on the rise lately." The policemen said to Naruto after much complaining and denying from the pervert. They took him away.

"Yea, buncha assholes should keep their hands to themselves." Naruto muttered.

"Naruto come on." Sasuke pulled him away. "You promised we play the whole day. Let's not waste our time here."

"Fine. But that bitch shouldn't have touch you!" Naruto growled. "How come you didn't say anything?"

"Because you would have made a big deal out of it like you are now."

"But-

"Besides you didn't have to break his wrist because he called me a slut." Sasuke said. Which Naruto said the man broke when he fell. "I know what I am."

"Sasuke!" Naruto grabbed him by his shoulders. "I got mad because he called you a slave. You are not a slut nor a slave to me. Don't you dare think that. You got it?!"

"Naruto..." Sasuke was stunned. Naruto eyes were flashing to a dangerous red and Sasuke had only seen them once. Naruto sighed.

"Come on. Let's go."

----------

They went to eat and decided to walk around the mall. Naruto bought lots of cloths for Sasuke and pretty much whatever he wanted. Yea, he was spoiling him but Naruto really couldn't care less at the moment. He just wanted to enjoy having Sasuke with him. The only major problem was when they ran inside the mall because a bunch of girls were chasing after them but all was well when they hid in a bathroom.

Sasuke's favorite store was Hot Topic even though he did indeed get cloths from Hollister and Abercrombie & Fitch. Who cares? He liked it and Naruto couldn't care less. They lost track of time and finally took a break at a ice cream shoppe.

----------

"Hahaha!" Naruto laughed at Sasuke's expression. Naruto had gotten ice cream for Sasuke who had never had ice cream or it seems like anything cold at all. In other words, he freaked and Naruto was laughing at his expression.

"What the?!" Sasuke nearly jumped back a mile at the plain vanilla ice cream.

"It's...It's-"

"Cold?" Naruto laughed.

"Y-yea but it taste good...It's torture!"

"Okay okay. Calm down. Here try it again just slowly this time." Naruto said still chuckling. He scooped up some ice cream in a spoon and held it in front of Sasuke. Sasuke glared at it. "Don't worry. Look, lick it slowly don't just eat the whole thing. Come on." Naruto poked it at Sasuke mouth and he opened his mouth by instinct. His tongue slowly reached out and touched the ice cream hesitantly. Once he started getting the hang of it, he began to lick it more and faster. At first Naruto was laughing but after a while he began to blush at what Sasuke was doing. He was turning dessert into a sexual thing. "Uh, S-Sasuke?" Naruto pulled the spoon away and Sasuke seem to want to go after it. "Wait!" Naruto stopped Sasuke with his hand to his face. "Dessert is not sexual thing!"

"But it's so white and creamy. It was so good. Especially when it was coming down my throat." Sasuke panted quietly because the ice cream made him cold. Naruto blinked and began blushing worse than before. He swore he could see sparkles and flowers around Sasuke innocent face looking up at him but he knew better. Still he couldn't stop what he felt. He was getting slightly aroused at the sight and at what he said.

"I-If you l-like it so much, w-we could have some more l-later."

"Thank you." Sasuke said slowly and smiled. He reached his hands up and reached up to kiss Naruto. Naruto closed his eyes and waited for that kiss but it never came. He opened his eyes in confusion and saw that Sasuke wasn't interested in him at all but instead the cup of ice cream.

"Sasuke..." He growled in a low peeved voice with an raised eyebrow. Sasuke blinked and looked sideways at Naruto. "Oh, you dare deny me."

"Eh?" Sasuke mumbled having bit of ice cream on his face. Naruto took the cup and downed the ice cream. Wasn't much left anyway. "Hey!" Naruto licked his lips and smirked. Sasuke backed off a little. Naruto eyes were slightly tinted red. "Naruto?" Sasuke said quietly. 'Did I go too far? I was only kidding.'

"Let's go." Naruto smiled and grabbed Sasuke's arm pulling him along.

-------------

Naruto walked up to the apartment complex.

"Hey Naru-chan! Sas- eh, Naruto?" Toya looked at Sasuke and tilted her head. Sasuke licked his lips slowly. Toya nodded slowly with her mouth in an 'O' shape. Once Naruto got Sasuke in the elevator he kissed him. Hard. Sasuke fell back onto the wall and kissed him back. They could hear a 'ding' and a 'Oh! Goodness gracious!" but they continued on not once stopping. The elevator finally reached their floor and Naruto went out with Sasuke's legs wrapped around his waist and still kissing him. Naruto struggled with the keys but once he got in, he threw all the stuff they bought down and went into the bedroom without a second thought. Throwing Sasuke down on the bed he took off Sasuke's shirt.

"Aren't you needy today?" Sasuke smirked.

"Only because it's you. God, you've been making me go insane lately." Naruto bit Sasuke's ear. He shivered.

"Oh did I go too far with the ice cream thing?"

"Yes, you did. So... you will need to be punished." Sasuke's eyes turned red and he licked his lips seductively.

"Then punish me, Na...ru...to..." Sasuke stretched out his name. Naruto took off the rest of Sasuke's clothing and attacked Sasuke's nipples with his mouth and hand. Sasuke gasped when something cold touched his stomach. "Naruto?" He tried to sit up.

"Ice cream. Since you like it so much, I'll give it to you." Sasuke saw a carton of ice cream next to the bed. The ice cream was melting and it slid down into his navel. Sasuke shivered at the tickling feeling he was getting and reached his hands out to wiped it away but Naruto took his hands and tied them to the metal headboard. "I don't think so. I'm having fun." Naruto smiled and watched the melting ice cream travel lower and lower until it was stopped by Sasuke's erection. It was torture. Sasuke moaned when Naruto lapped up the trials the ice cream made and took Sasuke's erection through a mouthful of ice cream. Sasuke hissed at the cold contact. He could feel the ice cream melting around Naruto's mouth and his erection and god, it felt so good.

"Naruto..." Sasuke moaned. He was feeling out of control. "Hurry..." Naruto reached up and kissed Sasuke with an open mouth letting him taste the ice cream topped with his own pre-cum. Sasuke shivered and groaned when he felt a cold finger slide into him. Two others joined it. Naruto moved it around and thrust it quickly into one direction. "Ah!" Sasuke arched of the bed. "Come...On!" He said in a strained voice. Naruto smiled again but Sasuke noticed through his slit eyes that Naruto had fangs. Sharp fangs that pierced his inner thighs. "AHH!" Sasuke screamed but that scream turned into a pleasured moan as Naruto once again hit that pleasurable spot with his fingers. The pain and pleasure mixing into one. It was a familiar sensation. One that he had with his old master but this, was so much better. All he'd feel was pain when he was with his old master but now it seemed like Naruto wanted Sasuke to feel good as well. "Naruto..." Sasuke whispered. So many feelings were mixed into Sasuke's head threatening to blow but he didn't have time to think when he felt something much larger than fingers enter him.

"Sasuke..." Naruto whispered into Sasuke's ear as he rammed into Sasuke's sweet spot.

"Ah...Ah!" Sasuke cried out. He threw his head back as Naruto licked that spot on his neck and gently scraped it with his fangs. "Na..Naruto... What the hell?How did you...How did you...Ah!" Naruto gave Sasuke no time to talk.

"What? What is it Sasuke?" Naruto said in a low sexy voice that didn't sound like his usual tone.

"How...How did you-Ah! Ah...ha...ha..." Naruto stopped moving his hips. "How did you get those fangs-AH! God! Naruto!" Naruto smirked and ran his tongue over Sasuke's mark and rammed in at the same time. "You...You bastard!" Naruto was messing with him! "Stopping only to let me ask one question...You-Ah!" Sasuke cried out again. "Naruto please..." Naruto growled.

"Sasuke...Do you...not like these fangs?" Naruto licked Sasuke's neck.

"N-No, I-I love them."

"How do they make me look?"

"So...So sexy."

"Good." Naruto bit Sasuke's mark lightly but hard enough to pierce it and let blood flow.

Sasuke moaned in ecstasy. It was the best thing that happened today.

"God! Naruto..." Sasuke pulled at the restraint on his arm. "Please, Naruto! Let me go!"

"Mmm...Okay." Naruto wrapped his hand around Sasuke's erection and squeezed, ramming in at the same time.

"Ah! Ahh...Ha...ha...God..Naruto." Sasuke moaned but relaxed and laid his head back. Panting heavily.

"Sasuke..." Naruto released the bondage and pulled Sasuke up unto his lap.

"Naruto...Are you serious?" He groaned as he realized that Naruto hasn't come yet. Naruto licked Sasuke's ear. Loving the shiver it gave him.

"Of course." He purred and thrust in. Sasuke cried out but was cut short by Naruto's mouth covering his own. They fought for dominance until Naruto came when Sasuke tightened all the sudden. Sasuke collapsed onto Naruto's shoulder."Sasuke, you cheap." Naruto smiled but loved the feeling that Sasuke gave him. "Sasuke?" Naruto looked at him puzzled. He hadn't said a word. "Are you okay? I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be so-"

"No. No. No. Let me go." Sasuke whispered.

"Sasuke?" Naruto tried to pry Sasuke off him to see what was going on but Sasuke held on tight for someone who just told him to let go.

"Mom? Mom! Help me! Let go!"

"Sasuke! Hey!" Naruto shook him lightly. This was just like before when he freaked out at Gaara's house.

"Itachi!" Naruto froze.

"Sasuke! Snap out of it!" Sasuke went still for a second before shaking his head.

"Naruto?"

"Are you okay?"

"Yea..." Sasuke backed up and looked at Naruto. "What happened? My head hurts..."

"Nothing. Nothing, you just zoned out for a moment. Sasuke, are you sure...you don't remember what happened before you became a..."

"A slave? No, I don't. Why?"

"Oh nothing."

"What? Showing you care?" Sasuke scoffed.

"Sasuke...What are you talking about?"

"Nothing. I'm tired." Naruto kissed Sasuke, who smiled.

"Don't do that."

"How did you get fangs?" Sasuke asked. Naruto looked at Sasuke. He knew he was trying to change the subject but that was okay. This can be a topic for another time. Naruto smiled softly.

"I can tell you some other time." Naruto kissed Sasuke's forehead. "You're tired." Naruto fangs retracted.

"That's cool...that's really..." Sasuke fell back onto Naruto's shoulders and fell asleep.

Naruto kissed Sasuke's head. "Itachi...That's who you reminded me of. Itachi... How come I didn't even think about it?" Naruto scoffed quietly. "Oh that's right...You were with me weren't you? Sasuke...I can't believe it but..I think I'm a little in love with you..."

------------------------------------------------------Day 2 End

So what you think?

Itachi's involved now. Uh oh.

What's going to happen???

haha thanks so much for reading this chapter and waiting for it.

Thanks again!

Hope you wait for the next one as well!


	12. Day 3 Problem already?

Hey guys! Long update...I know. I'm really sorry. I know some of you been asking me to update. Sorry!

So here's the next chap and...I'm typing the chapter up as you read so. Not so much comedy and more seriousness now. I'm trying to get on with the story so yup!

Have fun reading!

* * *

"Mmm..." Naruto groaned but he kept his eyes close. He heard someone humming in his head. _'Naruto...Have fun while you can... Heh heh, who knows...Things just might to change soon...'. _Naruto groaned again as he felt a large weight befall him. He opened his eyes and gasped. "Oh jeez, Sasuke what are you doing?" Naruto got a glimpse of Sasuke's red eyes before it turned back to normal. 

"Nothing. You're adorable when you're sleeping. You're like a...cute little_fox._" Sasuke gave Naruto a small smile. Naruto widen his eyes at Sasuke tone when he said fox but returned the smile.

"Why thank you. You know Sasuke, I always thought you were like a _cat._When you laze around. Not to mention whatever this is?" Naruto held up a sleek furry, black tail and pulled. Sasuke yelped.

"How did you know?" Sasuke pouted and two furry black ears slowly stood upright on his head.

"Aw, that's adorable." Naruto chuckled as Sasuke pouted and rolled his eyes.

"So much for surprise." Naruto laughed. He sat up wrapping his arms around Sasuke's waist and snuggling into Sasuke's neck making him stretch his neck high. "How did you know though?"

"Sasuke..." Sasuke looked down at Naruto, his eyes widening now when he saw Naruto red eyes. "I'm not that stupid." Naruto kissed Sasuke's mark on his neck making him moan.

"So? Ready to go to work with me? Skipping one day is my limit. Before I get my head chopped off." Naruto smiled, his red eyes gone. Sasuke blinked.

"Okay sure."

'Equal competition.' Sasuke thought. 'I can deal with that.'

"Besides Kiba's has major doglike instincts and Neji's...I have no clue..I remember seeing a bunch of feathers at Gaara's house before...hmm. Well, anyway. Can you take it away though?"

"Huh? I-I don't know. I don't think so."

"Never tried have you?"

"No, it only comes out when I get this fuzzy feeling inside of me...I- I hate it." Naruto blinked. "It hasn't come out since... a long time.

"Why?" He asked confused.

"Because I think it's because of this stupid look that I turned into a slave."

"Aww, don't say that. It's adorable. Especially on you." Sasuke couldn't help but blink. Naruto thought it was really adorable. He was happy that Naruto liked it. Made him feel...special. Not just because he was a 'special' slave. "How did it go away?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know. I remember crying myself to sleep on my...first day at that place. Next day it was gone."

"Oh," Naruto could tell it was a sensitive topic. The more Sasuke said the quieter he got. "Okay, well check this out." Sasuke's eyes widen as he saw a red aura surround Naruto and tails unfurled behind him. Nine of them. Unfurling like a fan. Slowly whipping back and forth.

"Whoa." Sasuke gasped, his breath taken away. He reached out and gently ran his fingers through the fur. Sasuke took in a deep breath. It was so soft. Naruto smiled and kissed Sasuke.

"You like it?"

"Yes... Wow...Naruto, it's beautiful." Sasuke couldn't believe his eyes. 'Retake. Competition a little unfair now.'

"So.. to answer your question..." Naruto opened his mouth and ran a tongue under his top set of teeth and his fangs from last night appeared.

"Hey! How come you're..." Sasuke trailed off, thinking to himself.

"I'm special." Naruto said, smiling. Knowing that Sasuke would figure out sooner or later. "Come on, let's get ready." Naruto scratched Sasuke's now cat ears. Sasuke reached into the touched involuntarily and moaned. "Cutie." Naruto wrapped his tails around Sasuke and kissed him deeply. Holding Sasuke's head with both hands. Sasuke wrapped his hands tighter around Naruto's neck making the kiss deeper. Sasuke shivered as the tails swished at his bare skin. Making him feel so warm and comfortable inside. "Who knew. You were a animalistic slave as well." Naruto chuckled and kissed Sasuke's forehead. Then his tails were gone.

"Hey! That's not-"

"Come on!" Naruto got up from the bed and went to his dresser out a few clothes. "Get changed. I think the stuff we got yesterday is still out in the living room." Sasuke pouted but reluctantly got up.

"Okay..." Sasuke left the room as Naruto went in his bathroom. He grabbed some of the jeans from the bags and stabbed a hole with a knife in the back for his tail. After all, he really didn't know how to make it go away, then brought it into the bedroom. Knocking over a lamp on top a drawer. "Whoa! Good thing it's carpet on the floor." He put on a pair on long jeans with a hole cut and bent down to pick it up when he got curious. Putting the lamp back, he opened the bottom drawer on the dresser. Seeing some kinky objects and small boxes. He dug around and saw a bunch of white rectangle cards on the bottom. Sasuke picked one up.

-------------------------------------

_!Cloud__Nine! _ #0505

Naruto Uzumaki

Specialist. S-Class.

"The_ Ultimate_ Heaven_"_

Must make reservations Call-XX9-X5X0

-------------------------------------

Sasuke furrowed his eyebrows. What's this? Business card? "Hey Sasuke?" Sasuke quickly stuffed the card back into the drawer and stood up.

"Yea?" Sasuke said. Slipping on a t-shirt.

-------------Wait!!!! A quick break!!!!!-------------

Okay I hope everyone gets this. Yes, Sasuke has a tail because he's a cat. He's a special slave remember? He's also an animalistic slave.(Because I made him that way.) I saw this adorable picture with Sasuke having cat ears and a tail. I couldn't resist. It was really cute! Anyway, so Naruto also has a animalistic side. The wonderful nine tail fox. Kyuubi really isn't all that bad but thing is he-

Toya: Shut up! You're saying too much!

-----------Alright! Jeez! So thats the wrap.-------

Naruto walked out in a polo shirt and long ripped-at-some-part jeans. "What are you-Oh. Never mind. I guess you figured out the problem to your tail, huh?" Naruto leaned against the doorway and smiled. "That's cute. Okay, so you ready now?"

"Yea." Sasuke smiled and went over to Naruto, reaching up to kiss him. "Wait." Sasuke said stopping midway seeing Naruto eye close. "Whoops, forgot to brush my teeth." Sasuke smiled as he walked inside the bathroom noticing that Naruto scoffed.

"Fine, I'll wait for you outside." Naruto headed outside picking up his wallet along the way off the ground. He waited for a while and turned around when he heard the door close. "Finally finished?" Naruto gave Sasuke a small kiss and furrowed his eyebrows too. "You took a shower too?" Sasuke shrugged.

"I didn't take one last night." Naruto nodded slowly.

"Right...You're a clean freak."

"Well, getting dirty isn't on top of my list." Sasuke stepped into the elevator.

"What? Taking elevators now?" Naruto followed after him.

"Oh dear!" An old lady scrunch herself into a corner of the elevator. No doubt she must have been the one from yesterday who had seen theirlittle display of affection.

"I thought it might be fun." Sasuke smiled and tilted his head at the old lady. Naruto smiled and kissed Sasuke's forehead.

"Be nice now, don't wanna give her a heart attack or something." Naruto looked at the old lady and winked. She whimpered.

"Oh, if I wanted to she'd die 50 times over." Sasuke watched with amusement as the old lady eyes got wider and wider.

"Now now Sasuke. Respect your elders." Then they heard the door ding and a woosh of air run past them. "Whoa that old lady can run." Sasuke actually laughed. Naruto turned his head in amazement. "Wow, and you can laugh." Sasuke's laughter slowly died down.

"I'm not an emotionless person you know." He smiled and walked out the elevator with Naruto following along. 'Well, maybe I was before I met you...' But Sasuke didn't say that out loud of course.

"Sasuke! Naruto!" They turned at the sound of a girl voice.

"Hey, Toya." They both answered.

"So...uh. Rough Night? Cute ears by the way." Toya leaned across the counter and smirked at them. Naruto blushed but Sasuke smiled.

"Of course. Here's your insight into the night." Sasuke gave Toya an envelope.

"Oooo!" Toya took it with a smile.

"Whoa, what? Hey Sasuke, what is that?" Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"What? I'm just paying her thats all."

"And what is that exactly?"

"Photos..." Sasuke took Naruto's hands and led him out the door putting his shades on. "3...2...1...Bam."

At the same time a scream erupted from the counter. "Whoa! Hey Toya!"

"No. Let her be Naruto. Can't stop a girl from fantasizing."

"Sasuke. I'm surprised." Naruto couldn't help but smile a little at Sasuke's grinning face. "Come on then. Let's go to work!"

--------------------------------

"I can't believe you skipped! Why didn't you call me yourself?! Do you know how hard that was for us?! No one can make cake like you do and we almost ran out! You better work hard today or I might just have to kick your ass!"

"Maybe on second thought I shouldn't have come to work..." Naruto muttered scratching his head.

"Try it! Just try it and see what happens!" Tsunade slammed her hand against the counter. Everybody in the bakery jumped and quickly went about their business. "Get to work!" Tsunade took a big breath and blew a strand of hair out of her face. Naruto quickly began to walk away. "Wait!" Tsunade pulled his shirt collar and brought him back. "Who is that?" She pointed a thumb over at Sasuke's direction. Seeing a mob of girl's around him. "Friend of your's Naruto?"

"Yea. I suppose so. Hey Sasuke! Sasuke?"

"Naruto..." Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Get. Me. Out."

"Uh oh. Come on girls, move on!" Naruto came over to Sasuke and wrapped a hand around his shoulder. "Not for your amusement, thank you very much!"

"Kya! Naruto-kun! Is this your friend? Kya! How cuuuuUTE!" A girl squealed.

"Uh, right..." Naruto did his scratching-the-head thing.

"I bet you guys f&# each other brains out ALL the time!" Another girl squealed.

"Whoa! Come on now-"

"YEA! You probably used whip, chains, handcuffs and even belts!"

"Oh my god!" They all screamed. Naruto bit his lip. Oh, the very thought of whips, chains, hand-

"Naruto..." Sasuke looked at him.

"Y-Yea?" Naruto stuttered.

"Whips...chains..." Sasuke eyes flashed a slight red.

"EVERYBODY SHUT THE F& UP!" Tsunade screamed. "GET OUT IF YOU'RE NOT GETTING ANYTHING!" Everybody jumped and all the girls got in a line at the cash register to buy a little 'something'. "Naruto! Get over here!" Naruto grabbed Sasuke's hand and walked over to Tsunade.

"Y-Yea?"

"We're missing a worker today. So...think you can help?"

"Huh? I don't know how to...oh..." Naruto smiled and faced Sasuke. "Hey Sasuke. You think you can help me?"

Sasuke blinked.

---------------------

"Kyaaaaaa!!!" All the girl's in the bakery shop screamed. "SasUKE-KUUUUUNNNN! More WATER!" Sasuke clenched his eyes and bared his teeth.

"God damn it! Shut up!" It was the 100th time he had to hear something like this in just an hours. He was never doing this again.

"Sasuke! Be nice to the costumers!" Tsunade called out trying to stifle a laugh at Sasuke's pissed off expression. "Ahh man, what a funny kid..." She leaned back against the counter and watched Naruto through a half glass wall where the crazy fan girls can stand and stare at him while he was baking. "Naruto Naruto...You got a piece of treasure here don't you?" She turned her head around and watched Sasuke be bombarded by the girls.

"Ouch! Stop pulling my tail!" Sasuke slapped a hand away.

"Oh MY GOD! It IS REAL! KYAAA! Thats SOOOO cute!"

Tsunade smiled. 'It was a good idea to have him work here...That maid outfit really suits him. Naruto can't even stop staring...' She turned her head and glared at Naruto who just so happened to be watching Sasuke. Naruto quickly got back to work as Tsunade sent death glares.

"Obviously there's a master and slave relationship going on here...But who's really the master?" Tsunade gave a hmphed and stood up. "Sasuke! Naruto wants you in the back." She heard a 'Thank god.' and Sasuke practically ran and jumped over the counter.

"Kyaa! That was SO sexy! What do you think they're DOING back there?"

"Each other DUH!" More screaming.

Tsunade sighed. "Besides the fact that this gets me loads of money...I'm not sure why I do this..."

---------------------------------------

"Naruto!" Sasuke came barging in the kitchen nearly falling.

"Whoa!" Naruto caught him around the waist. "What's up?" He asked.

"T-Tsunade told me you walked to see me?"

"Did she now? She probably didn't want you to get killed out there. You guys can take a break." Naruto motioned to the other kitchen workers. "You alright?

"No Naruto. I'm perfectly fine with the girls pulling my tail and ripping my ears off. Just fine." Sasuke grumbled.

"Haha. Jeez, I'm sorry you had to go through all that. Though I have to say...you do look rather sexy in that uniform." Naruto kissed Sasuke's cheek and smiled. Snuggling against Sasuke's neck. Sasuke smiled and scoffed.

"Trying to seduce me at work? Is that wise?"

"Hmm, who cares?" He kissed Sasuke's neck. Sasuke let out a small groan.

"Naruto..." Naruto smiled as he watched Sasuke's tail flicker back and forth and his ears laid back against the top of his head. There was a knocking and Tsunade came in. They both looked up.

"Ahem...Please no sex in the kitchen. Especially in front of the glass." Tsunade rolled her eyes and pointed to her left. The glass wall behind her was full of wide eyes. Naruto shivered. It looked like 'The Grudge' but with 100 of those faces all around the glass. "Use the storage room instead." Tsunade said and pointed to a door to her right. "You best work hard afterwards you stupid brat." Tsunade walked back out.

"Is she saying we can...?" Sasuke looked puzzled at Naruto. Naruto smiled.

"Yes she is. Come on, you must be hungry it's past lunch." Naruto took Sasuke hand and brought him into a smaller kitchen/staff's lodge room. No one was inside. "Here sit." Sasuke sat on the black leather arm chair and watched as Naruto went over to the fridge and brought a small package out. "Try this." Sasuke opened it and smiled. Covering his mouth to keep from laughing.

"Cute Naruto, cute." It was some heart shaped custard in a ramekin.

"You like it?" Naruto smiled. He crouched down in front of Sasuke. "Made it the other day."

"Depends. What is it?"

"Créme Brulee. (I hope I spelled that right...) Here try it out." Naruto held out a dessert spoon. Sasuke took it with a tilted head.

"How good can it possibly be?" Sasuke broke through the sugar coating on top and scooped some of the custard up. Taking in a bite. He froze. "Oh god..." Sasuke looked at Naruto.

"What?" Naruto looked back puzzled.

"It's so good..."

"Of course it is. I made it." Naruto stood up and stretch. Sasuke scoffed.

"You want some?"

"No, I don't like sweets."

Sasuke blinked. "What?"

"I said I don't like sweets."

"No I got that. You know you're in a 'bakery' working as a 'pastry' chef right? Why would you work here if you don't like sweets?" Sasuke asked, so puzzled. Naruto laughed and crouched back down.

"So I can see people like you get happy." Naruto reached his head up and kissed Sasuke lightly on the lips. "Though. Maybe if it's you feeding me I might just like sweets. Only if it's you though." He smiled. Sasuke scoffed.

"Then I wouldn't mind sharing." He took another scoop and placed it in his mouth. Tilting his head to kiss Naruto. Naruto smiled and eagerly accepted it. Tongue and all. He broke away.

"Hey it is kinda good." Naruto said, licking his lips.

"Only because I fed you."

"More like maybe because I made it."

"Oh, Naruto...It's no good to flatter yourself." Sasuke smirked. Naruto raised an eyebrow and smiled an evil pissed-off smile. He grabbed Sasuke's spoon and threw it on the table. Absolutely not caring where it went. Grabbed Sasuke's arms and pinned them hard over his head. Sasuke let out a small grunt.

"Ouch! Watch where you-"

"Doesn't look like you're in much of a position to complain now are you?" Naruto smiled and licked along Sasuke's jawline. Sasuke groaned as Naruto kept journeying up into his mouth. "Sasuke..." Naruto moaned and deepen the kiss. Pushing Sasuke's head back with just his lips. Sasuke didn't even notice, he was too into it to even realize that Naruto hands were gone and was trailing up his thighs. "You look so sexy in the uniform. God, I just can't enough." Naruto said to Sasuke with a serious face.

"It's because I'm so sexy." Naruto smiled and attacked Sasuke's mark. Sasuke whined and squirmed under Naruto's grip. "Naruto..." Sasuke moaned and his eyes glazed over. No doubt turning red. He jolted as Naruto touched his inner thighs nearly skimming his growing erection. "Don't mess with me Naruto..." Naruto lifted up Sasuke's skirt and smiled.

"But it's so fun to." Naruto licked the erection gaining a hiss from Sasuke. Naruto covered his head back up with the skirt.

"What the heck are you-ah!" Naruto bit the head. "Naruto!" God, the fact that he couldn't see Naruto doing the things he was doing under the skirt was so erotic. I don't know if he's skilled or just perverted.

"That's it." Sasuke pushed Naruto out and down onto the floor. Sasuke followed straddling him.

"Ow. Warning would be nice." Naruto rubbed his head but stopped at the sight of Sasuke on top of him. "Hi sexy." Sasuke rolled his eyes but smiled.

"Hello back." Sasuke turned around and got on his knees bending down in front of Naruto's face pretty much. Giving him a nice show of his ass. Naruto blushed and didn't realize it until Sasuke took his erection into his mouth. Naruto groaned.

"Sasuke...Your skirt is so hot." He reached up and grabbed Sasuke's ass, lifting up the skirt. Revealing Sasuke's hole. Naruto reached his head up and gave it a lick. Sasuke's ass wiggled which made him laugh.

"You think that's funny? Stop, it tickles!"

"Mmm, no way. Not if you keep continuing." Naruto prodded the hole with his tongue and stroked Sasuke's tail.

"Ahh...Naruto." Sasuke arched his back. Naruto grabbed Sasuke's waist and placed him on the table. Sasuke grunted. Naruto climbed on top of him.

"Sasuke... I really wish I could stall but break's only 30 minutes." Naruto nuzzled Sasuke's neck and kissed his mark. Sasuke moaned but grimaced slightly as Naruto pushed in to the hilt. Sasuke arched off the table.

"Naruto...Come on. Move! Faster!" Naruto did so and kissed Sasuke.

"Sasuke...Would you believe me?"

"B-Believe what?" Sasuke breath hitched.

"No matter what happens. Would you keep believing in me no matter what?"

"Y-Yes! God, yes I would. I really don't care about anything else right now if it doesn't involve you."

"Sasuke...I want you to know that I'll always...I'll..." Naruto grabbed Sasuke's erection and squeezed. Both came and Naruto pulled out. He pulled his pants back up and sat down on the chair..

"Clean yourself. Hurry back out there. Tsunade wants to see you no doubt. I'll clean up in here."

Sasuke looked at him puzzled at how Naruto was acting.

"Wait, first you ask if I believe you now you're-"

There was a scream.

"Naruto! I don't care what the hell you're doing in there! But I want Sasuke back out here!" It was Tsunade. Sasuke got up and left without a word. He admit it but he felt so disappointed and...hurt?

---------------

Naruto sat in silence. Thinking.

"Shit..." He groaned. He ran his hands through his hair over and over. "This is getting so complicated. I-I actually felt a-a..."

_'What you brat? A deeper connection?_

"Shut up." Naruto growled.

_'Hahaha! You're PATHETIC! Naruto! What happened to you?! Getting a little CLOSE aren't you?'_

_"_Shut up Kyuubi!" Naruto stood and slammed his fist on the table.

_'Are you actually falling in LOVE?! Haha! You have never let anyone in before and now?! You're losing control just because of some kid! A slave! You DESPISED slaves! Now what?! Are you scared of them?!'_

"I SAID shut the fuck up!" The force of Naruto's fist broke the table in half.

_'You're afraid Naruto. Don't deny it. You're afraid this is getting too far.'_

"Naruto!" Tsunade came in. "Hey you alright?" Naruto glared at her but calmed.

"Yea." His jaws clench. "I'm getting back to work." He walked past her. Tsunade got out of his way. She looked over at the table. There was a broken Crème Brulee ramekin on the floor.

"SasUKE-kun!" Sasuke didn't care anymore. He went over and poured some water for her. He answered every question and did almost everything the girls asked for. He just had too much on his mind. Naruto. Naruto. Naruto._What was with him just then?_

_He flipped out and didn't even say anything. _Sasuke took a deep breath and sighed.

"Shit." He muttered. "What the hell is going on?"

The doorbell rang. He sighed.

"Welcome to the-" Sasuke froze and dropped his pitcher of water. He stared right back into a pair of eyes, that were red.

"Whoa! Hey you aright?" Sasuke stood there as the man bent down and picked up some of the broken glass. "Don't move, you'll step in it."

"Kya! Hi Itachi!"

"Hello girls."

_Itachi.Itachi.Itachi._

"Itachi! Hey what happened?" Naruto came out from the kitchen.

"Your new worker dropped the pitcher."

"Sasuke?" Naruto went over to Sasuke and placed an arm around him. "Sasuke? You alright?" Sasuke slowly shook his head and whispered.

"Who are you?"

"What?"

"Why do you look so much like him?!" Sasuke pointed at Itachi.

"Sasuke, who are you talking about?" Naruto grabbed a hold of his shoulder. "Calm down Sasuke!"

"Ahh!" Sasuke grabs his head and grimaces. "I don't know... I don't know! He's familiar! He seems so familiar..." Sasuke shook his head and breathe in. His eyes turns red and his voice became emotionless. "You're that bastard. Who did nothing...You're the bastard who let him take me away. You stood there and watch as I was dragged off. It was you."

"What?" Itachi frowned.

"Oh? Did you forget about me already? Of course you did. I'm the little monster in your perfect little lives. The one you couldn't wait to get rid of. You ass...holes..." And with that Sasuke closed his eyes and fainted.

-----------------------

"Sasuke!" Naruto caught him. "Sasuke? Sasuke?" Naruto moved his bangs away from his face. "Shit. His temperature is on fire."

"Naruto, what's going on?" Itachi asked. "You don't think that he's..."

"Yea. I-I think I found your brother but it didn't exactly turned out the way I wanted."

"You're saying this Sasuke. Is my brother?

"Uh, I'll have to call you later alright? I gotta take Sasuke home."

"Okay..."

"Close up Tsunade. I'm leaving." And just like Naruto picked Sasuke up and left.

"Alright then." She had been standing there watching the entire thing. "Itachi, you okay?"

"Y-Yea, I'm fine. What the hell was that all about.

"Who's know? Naruto's a little weird sometimes."

----------------

_"Shut up! You don't know what's wrong with him! You haven't seen the things I've seen!"_

_"All he's been doing is giving me wonderful memories! Why can't you understand!? Sasuke isn't like that! HE doesn't want this to happen either! He can't control this!"_

_"What? The fact that he's a freak of nature?!"_

_"Stop it! Don't say that! I don't want you to classify our child like that!"_

_"What? My child?! He's a little monster!? You've seen it! The visions he plants inside your head! It can make a person mad! Makes me want to rip his head off!"_

_"Stop it! He can hear you!"_

_"Who cares! Let him know! Let him know that's he's a freak!"_

Sasuke jolted awake. He groaned and rubbed his head. God, it hurt...What the hell is going on? He tried to sit up but he was tangled? In a mess of...tails?

"Naruto?" He sat up and a damp cloth fell off his forehead but couldn't see anything except the tails that engulfed him. He lifted the towel up. "Huh..." Naruto must have been taking care of him. He stuck his head out of the mess and saw Naruto sleeping next to him. Sasuke let out a small sigh seeing Naruto sleeping peacefully. His tails were also very fluffy and comfortable. Sasuke reached up and scratched Naruto ears lightly. Naruto reached into the touch involuntarily and groaned.

"Yea...That's it..." Naruto muttered sleeping. Sasuke smiled but was surprised when Naruto rolled on top of him and licked Sasuke's neck.

"Naruto?" Was he sleepwalking? "Naruto? Hey!"

"Mmm..." Naruto ran a hand up Sasuke's bare sides. Naruto looked into Sasuke's eyes. Sasuke took this chance to look inside of him and opened his mouth in silent agony. Whatever was going on inside of Naruto's head was hurting him. Not Sasuke but Naruto. Naruto was in pain.

"Naruto..." Sasuke reached up and touched his cheeks. "What's wrong?" Naruto growled and bared his fangs.

"Why? Why do you make me do this? Why do you make me feel this way?!"

"Naruto! I won't force you to do anything! Calm down!"

Why did he have such a sense of Deja vu?

"Liar! I know you! Gaara said this is just our line of work but I know better! This isn't right! We're human too! We should be free as well! Why are the slaves free and we're not?!"

"What the hell are you talking about?!" Sasuke grabbed Naruto face and held him at eye level. "It's okay! Calm down." Sasuke searched into Naruto's eyes. They were angry and scared. "Naruto is okay." Sasuke could feel the memories. Naruto's painful memories. He felt them transfer over to him. "I'll take it all away and give you better ones."

"Sakura..." Naruto rested his head against Sasuke's shoulder and went to sleep.

"Who?..." Sasuke grimaced. "Holy shit...What the hell happened in your life time?!" Sasuke rolled his head. A sharp pain filled his head but he couldn't see anything. What was going on in Naruto's memories? He couldn't decipher it but he felt it. The horrible pain and sadness of it. It cut through him and he cried. "Oh god..." It was so intense. It felt so real. Sasuke has never done this before except for..."Okaa-san...That's right...That's why mother loved me. I always brought her happy memories."

He remembered. He remembered everything.

-----------------

"Agh..." Naruto shook his head lightly. "What the hell happened?" It felt like a sledgehammer was brought over his head.

_Are you forgetting something?_

"What?"

_Of course you are. Where's your little friend Naruto?_

"Sasuke?"

_Yes, him...I've taken a liking to him. He's far much stronger than he looks._

"What the hell do you mean?"

_Well, he just had a look inside your memories Naruto. Of course...you wouldn't know. You're were sleeping. Silly me. It's too bad he still can't figure out that...I'm so much more than he can handle._

"Kyuubi...What are you doing?"

But nothing more was said. "Shit!" Naruto jumped up and nearly ran out the living room. "Sasuke?!"

"Whoa. Where you going?" Sasuke stuck his head out the kitchen.

"Sasuke! What are you doing?!"

"I was just making ramen...Is that a crime? I only wasted 1 bag." Sasuke smile confusingly but went back to cooking.

"Sasuke..." Naruto walked up to Sasuke. "Did you by any chance...uh, do anything to me?" Sasuke scoffed.

"What are you talking about? You're the only one 'doing' things around here."

"Sasuke I'm serious! Did you take my memories or something?"

"Naruto. Listen to yourself. What are you saying?" Sasuke took two bowls out and place them on the counter. Pouring the ramen into the bowls. "Taking memories? I thought they could only be shared?"

"Sasuke..."

_That's exactly what you did kid. You took some of it. _

"You'll hurt yourself. You don't know what you're dealing with."

"You're right, I don't know what you're talking about." Sasuke smiled and place the bowls on the breakfast table.

"Sasuke please. I don't want you hurt."

"Naruto. I'm not pathetic. I can take whatever you give to me." Sasuke's eyes flashed red and he smirked. "Besides... I want to... get to know you. What better ways than to get to...know how you feel. You know, Naruto, the _Sakura_ trees are really pretty today."

"Sasuke..." Naruto whispered.

In a game of master and slave.

Who's the master? Who's really the slave?

Who's in control and... who's controlling who?

* * *

So how was it? 

Itachi's involved now. Not so much but welp he will be.

Because someone has to have Kyuubi right?

(That was such a major giveaway...)

Reviews pleasy!


	13. Day 4

Hi everybody! Yes! It's me! I finally updated. I know long wait. Go ahead and yell at me! (run and hides)  
But I have good news! There might be other sasunaru narusasu stories up from Chibi later! And you guys are like 'Oh no...'.

Do you guys ever start stories and never seem to want to end it? Well that's whats happening here. I wrote a bunch of stories over break and I only have a couple chapter of 10 different stories! WTH I know! I can't help it! I never want to finish them! But I will don't worry just give me some time. Like you guys haven't already. Thanks, I really appreciate you guys not rushing me or anything.

So begins another chapter of Fate and itachi still has not played a role!

Itachi: (tears)

Chibi: Sorry!

Happy Reading!

* * *

Naruto could feel the heat boil up inside of him. "Sasuke..." He bit his lip in order to keep his fangs in. "This isn't a game." He seethed. 

"Oh...Naruto. Don't get mad." Sasuke eyes were red and they bore into Naruto's.

"Stop it Sasuke!" Naruto grabbed Sasuke and threw him to the ground. "You don't understand what you're dealing with!" Naruto grabbed Sasuke's arm and held them above his head. "So stop it!"

"Naruto. I understand you're hurting. That's all I need to know."

"Sasuke..." Naruto pounded the floor next to Sasuke's head. "This isn't about what I feel! You don't know what you're doing! You'll take in so much more than you can handle! It'll break you! Isn't it enough to just let Kyuubi out?!" Naruto was practically snarling at Sasuke but he remained cool.

"I know what I'm doing. You don't know me. So don't act like you know what I can do and how much I can take." Naruto's jaw clenched.

"You're impossible, Sasuke. Just...Stop. Okay?" Naruto got up and left. Sasuke stared at the ceiling.

"Holy shit..." He managed to say before tears welled up in his eyes and flowed down his cheeks once again. Just like it had before. Naruto was right, what exactly in hell was he dealing with? "Naruto...They're your memories...How the hell did you take it?" He wasn't sure how long he laid there but he's going to have to find out exactly what is up with Naruto. He sat up. Sasuke knew exactly where to start.

He looked up at the apartment complex. He was wearing just a casual t-shirt and jeans but people still looked at him. Must be the sunglasses... Okay, so his tail and ears wasn't that casual.

"Well, looks like it's resorted to this." Sasuke looked at the card he was holding and went into the building.

-------------------------

"Damn it, Gaara I'm in deep shit!" Naruto screamed into the phone.

"What the hell do you want to do about it then?" Gaara replied calmly.

"I don't know!" Naruto kicked a nearby trashcan, a dent was left behind.

"Naruto...Calm down. There's nothing you can do. If Sasuke wants to keep doing whatever the hell he's doing. Let. Him. Do it." Gaara voice was changing just a slight but Naruto noticed it.

"Gaara-"

"Who cares what the hell happens to him. Because I, for one, does not give a fucking shit. If he wants to mess with something beyond him. Let him mess with it! Because he's the one in deep shit! Not you! If you warned him and it didn't work then oh well!" Gaara was nearly growling at Naruto.

"Godammit didn't I say he was doing this for me?! I know he wants to help but I can't get him to stop! I want him to stop!" Naruto couldn't help but get a little pissed at Gaara's heartless personality.

"If he doesn't want to leave him be! Who cares?! At least you'll feel a little better!"

"Gaara, if you think this will make if feel better! You had better think again." Naruto snarled the last few words.

There was a silence. No doubt Neji was trying to calm him down. Naruto was sitting in a park trying to calm down as well.

"Look, Gaara-" Naruto tried to say after a few minutes had past.

"Forget it. I'm busy, call you later." The phone went dead. Naruto closed his cell phone and sighed.

"Why can't you just leave it alone Sasuke?"

---------------------

"I don't mind you coming but do you really want to see him?"

"Yea, I need some answer and this was the only place." Sasuke said. "Why? Worried?"

"For you. He's not over what you did to me."

Sasuke scoffed.

"Because you didn't tell him what I did to you." Sasuke replied and went into the living room.

"Why, hello. It's funny how you have the balls to show up around here again." Gaara gave a small smile with narrowed eyes.

"If I didn't know better, I'd say you're possibly afraid?"

"Of you? Tsk, that's a laugh. What do you want Sasuke?"

"Alright then. I want to know what this is." He sat down on the couch opposite of Gaara and slid a card over the table towards him. Gaara picked it up and studied it. Then he chuckled and shook his head.

"He still kept this? Amazing." Gaara muttered.

"What is it?" Sasuke asked. Gaara looked up at him and smiled.

"You know, maybe I shouldn't tell you. Besides... I bet Naruto doesn't want you to know." Gaara leaned back against the couch and placed his arms over the head part. Sasuke just glared. "He just called. Said that he don't want you to be so annoying and dig through his secrets. Besides what's so wrong with him now?"

"There's nothing-"

"Is he not good enough?"

"No-"

"Do you think Kyuubi is going to treat you better or something?"

"I just-"

"What?! Just what Sasuke?! What the hell do you think you're doing?! Obviously you have no idea how you're going to fix this do you? Because god damn it...some things are better left alone."

Sasuke clenched his teeth together and looked at the floor.

"What? Finally figured out something?"

Sasuke was silent before he starting chuckling. It was Gaara's turn to glare at Sasuke as he began to laugh outright.

"Gaara Gaara." Sasuke looked at him. "You are SO funny!" He exaggerated so badly that it would make anyone want to slap his face off. "I actually do have an idea...Uh...how about you tell me what I want to know and...the world will be a better place." Sasuke made a slight gesture at Neji. Neji's eyes widen as did Gaara's.

"You really want to know?" Gaara wasn't taking any chances with Sasuke if it involved Neji.

"Yea, I do."

-------------------------------------------------

"Naruto! Naruto!"

Naruto spun around at the sound of his name. "Huh? Oh Toya hey."

"Don't 'hey' me! I called you a bunch of times! You didn't even notice!"

"Oh, sorry. I, uh, was thinking about things."

"Anything that relates to Sasuke maybe?"

"H-How did you know?" Naruto frowned. Did everyone know?

"Well, you stormed off the elevator and nearly ran into the automatic door because it didn't open fast enough."

"Oh."

"And you didn't even say 'hi' to me."

"Sorry, I was kind of in a hurry."

"Right..."

"Uh, so what are you doing out here?" Naruto looked around. He wasn't so sure where 'here' was. He's been walking around aimlessly since his call to Gaara.

"I was out to get some food. It's my break. Duh."

"Oh right."

"What about you?"

"Um, Just, uh... going to the store."

"You're a horrible liar." Naruto smiled.

"Am I?"

"Yea, anyway. There's was a phone call to you. Um, some guy name...Shino? Or something? I'm guessing your phone's off."

"Shino?" Naruto quickly took his cell phone out from his pocket and looked at the screen. Sure enough there was three missing calls and a voice mail. He listened to it.

_'Hey, Naruto. It's Shino. I was going to get a hold of Gaara but she wanted to see you first. She ask that you bring uh...A Sasuke-kun? Oh, I'm talking about Hinata by the way. Call me soon alright?'_

"Hinata? Oh."

"You okay Naruto?" Toya was staring at Naruto's face.

"Oh yea. Everything's fine."

"You sure about that? You look like you have a lot on your mind-"

_**-What I've DONEEEE-**_

"Ahh!" Toya flipped her cell phone open. "Hello? Alright jeez! ...I'm coming!" She hung up. "Hey Naruto. I gotta go. See you later yea?" She turned around and started running before stopping suddenly and turning back around. "Oh and Naruto? Take it easy alright!? Bye!" Naruto watched her run off and smiled slowly.

"Take it easy? I wish I could...I really wish I could."

----

"Shino?" Naruto stepped into the apartment.

"Hey, Naruto. Good to see you." He closed the door behind him and gestured Naruto toward the living room.

"You too. So you were the one who got Hinata."

"Yea. Well-hey where's uh, Sasuke?"

"He couldn't make it. He said he'll come around soon though."

"Alright, that's fine. Hinata! Naruto's here."

"H-Hello Naruto-san!" Hinata came running out of the kitchen. "W-Where's Sasuke-kun?"

"He couldn't make it Hinata." Shino said gently. "He'll be by soon though."

"Oh okay! That's fine. I need to talk to you too Naruto-san."

"You can just call me Naruto." Naruto said

"Oh but!"

"He doesn't like formalities." Shino explained before Hinata went off in a frenzy.

"Oh okay, then um, let's sit and chat!" She went off into the living room.

"Shino." Naruto stopped him. "She wasn't like this when I first met her."

"She wasn't like this until she heard you guys were coming over. She must be excited or something."

"Huh...ok..."

" Women, I tell you. They're a little...weird sometimes." Shino said before going into the living room as well. Naruto followed and got comfortable on a sofa across from Hinata.

"So! Naruto, um, how's everything with Sasuke-kun?"

"Uh, everything's fine."

"Really?" Naruto blinked. Her tone changed as well as the atmosphere.

"Yea." He answered and Hinata reached over the table gently touching Naruto's hand. Examining it and turning it over.

"Then when is your string so dim?"

"Huh?"

"Your string. The one that ties you to Sasuke-kun."

"What do you mean by being dim?"

"It's fading away because you're losing."

"Losing what?" Hinata looked at him.

"Yourself." Naruto eyes widen just a little bit but Hinata wasn't dumb. "I'm right aren't I? You're not so sure of yourself anymore. You don't think you can trust Sasuke or rather you don't even trust yourself. And why is that Naruto? Are you afraid of something?"

"I..." Naruto looked down.

"Are you sure you want to tell me?" Naruto looked back up.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well, you can take it this way and have me help you or do you think this is something you should do yourself."

"I don't need your help." He said after a moment of thinking. Hinata smiled.

"Okay but if you need anything..."

"There is something..."

"Yes?"

"Can you tell me..." Naruto bit his lips.

-----------------------

Sasuke walked down the street silently. Everyone who show him jumped out of the way. Even a kid could tell that Sasuke looked like he was on a murder mission to kill his brother for murdering his entire family or something. Just a thought of course. He continued his way until he got into the apartment complex and saw Naruto's back.

Naruto sighed as he waited for the elevator to come back down. 'This will probably be easier than I thought.' He swung a grocery bag around and rested it on his shoulder accidentally making an orange fall out. "Whoops." He bent down to pick it up when he saw Sasuke pick it up for him. Sasuke smiled at him and took a grocery bag from him. "Uh...Hey." Naruto smiled back.

"Hey." They both stood there and waited for the elevator.

"Are you-" They both said at the same time and stopped. Naruto laughed lightly.

"This is a little awkward."

"Tell me about it."

"Well, what did you have to say? Why don't you say it first." Naruto got in the elevator after Sasuke when it finally came down.

"Um, it's nothing really. Just wanted to know what's for the dinner today?"

"Oh, well I just got some rice and stuff. So I'm thinking Curry Rice."

"Is it good?"

"Yea, I'm sure you'll love it.

"I'm sure I will."

They stood in silence as the elevator moved up to their floor. The silence still hung over them as Naruto opened the door to his apartment and let Sasuke go in first.

"Will you need help?" Sasuke said as he set the grocery down on the island table.

"Nah. Why don't you go take a shower? Dinner will be ready when you come out."

Sasuke was about to go when he stopped and turned around.

"Actually Naruto. I'm really... not that hungry. Are you?"

Naruto sighed and smiled lightly. "No. No I'm not." Sasuke nodded and bit his lips.

"Then, uh, do you want to come join me for a shower?" Naruto blinked and grinned.

"Sure, why not?" Naruto put down the grocery and came around the counter, giving Sasuke a kiss on the forehead. "I'm sorry Sasuke. I didn't mean to snap."

"It's not your fault. I shouldn't have pried into your problems." Sasuke slowly wrapped his arms around Naruto waist. "I'm sorry." Naruto kissed Sasuke's cat ears. Sasuke whined.

"This all seems kind of stupid doesn't it?"

"Yea. A little."

Naruto scoffed. "Alright come on, let's go take a shower." He lifted Sasuke up and held him bridal style. Sasuke let out a surprised gasp and got wide eyed.

"N-Naruto!" He exclaimed. "Put me down! Are you crazy?!"

"Crazy? For being able to pick up a fat ass like you? Yea, I must be a little crazy."

"Hey! I am not fat!"

"So he says." Naruto chuckled and made his way over to his master bathroom with Sasuke in his arms. The cat eared Raven was holding on tightly pressed against Naruto's chest. He took a deep breath and smiled. Funny, how Naruto's hold made him feel so comfortable. _Sasuke?_ How his scent seem to calm him. Sas_UKE?_ How those big strong arms-

"Sasuke!"

"Huh, what?" Sasuke head shot up and looked around.

"Hello? The shower? Jeez, I've been calling you for a while now." He laughed. "What's with the silly grin you had on earlier?"

"Earlier?"

"Uh...When I was carrying you here? Yea, you had a scary smile on."

"Hmph. Whatever."

"Fine deny it all you want but I saw it. Now are you going to let go?"

"Mmmm..." Sasuke graoned. "No!" He said in a little kid voice. Naruto burst out laughing.

"Wow. Never thought I see the day Sasuke act his age. Come on, get off or are you going to just stick on the whole time?"

"I scared of...mbfum..."

"Huh?"

"Eights..."

"Eights? What?" Naruto was more confused than ever.

"Heights! Damn it! Naruto I'm scared of heights!" Sasuke whined.

"HUH?" Naruto was shocked. "What? And you're a cat!?" So shocked that he let his arm fall. Which was okay because Sasuke automatically adjusted himself to stay. His arms around Naruto's neck and legs around his waist.

"So what if I'm a cat?! What's so 'What?' about it? Is there something wrong with being afraid of heights?" Sasuke was face to face with Naruto.

"No! Not at all! What about the other day? You know when we were uh..moving over there from the shower?"

"I wasn't paying attention...I guess..."

"Oh well then thats easy, I know how to make you not afraid then."

"How-Mmfm."

Sasuke shut up. Finding a pair of sweet lips on his. He let out a small mewl and his ears laid down top his head. Sasuke moaned as Naruto tongue found his way into his mouth. Naruto slowly took off both their clothes and made his way to the shower. Sasuke finally snapped out of it when a splash of warm water hit him. He shivered.

"Ugh...wet..." Naruto laughed.

"It is a shower ya know?"

"Yea but then I'm gonna have to clean my tail and ears..."

"Lazy. I'll do it for you then."

Sasuke smiled. "Don't spoil me."

"I like it that way." Naruto licked Sasuke's neck and kissed it gently as he ran his hand along Sasuke's tail. Sasuke arched against Naruto and moaned.

"Do it again. That felt good..."

"What? This?" Naruto ran his hand along Sasuke's tail and pulled it gently. Sasuke's tail jerked and he growled, biting Naruto's neck. "Ouch! That hurt..."

"You pulled my tail. It's only reasonable I give you the same pain."

"Jeez, Masochist..."

"Oh shut up and do it already."

"Alright master."

Sasuke chuckled but immediately gasped when Naruto attacked his chest while his hand slipped further down Sasuke's stomach.

_'He was a host on contract.'_

Sasuke flinched when Naruto pushed in two fingers slowly, letting Sasuke get used to it.

_'In fact he was the best.'_

He moaned when Naruto brushed against his sweet spot.

_'Some admired him but where there's admirers there's haters.'_

Naruto said something but Sasuke couldn't even hear him. He just nodded anyway.

_'Shit happened and that was it for him. He was just at the wrong place at the wrong time.'_

"Ah! Naruto!" Sasuke cried. "Yea...that's it. Ugh.." Sasuke was glad. Glad that they were in the shower so Naruto couldn't see.

_"But how would you feel to live with a killer inside of you?"_

The few tears that fell down his face. Sasuke could faintly hear Naruto saying his name but the things he learned about Naruto rang clearly in his head.

_"Of course he wasn't prosecuted because it wasn't his DNA. But what happened was enough to make him mad. He gave himself his own sentence and disappeared for two years. Then last year I found a him at the bakery. He picked up baking those pretty little cake of his and... if I didn't know better, he almost...just almost forgiven himself._

"Naruto!" Sasuke groaned. "A little more!"

_"Until you came of course."_

Sasuke held tightly onto Naruto's neck so that Naruto wouldn't see his face. "I'm sorry...Naruto."

"_Tell me Sasuke how do you live with killing the one person you love most in the world?"_

"_How?"_

"Sasuke?" Naruto said. "Did you just apologize? Sasuke? Eh? Did you just fall asleep?" Naruto got up and shut the water off. "Unbelievable..." Naruto down at Sasuke and blushed. "So adorable..." He bent down and picked him off of the ground. He grabbed a towel as he left the bathroom and laid Sasuke gently on the bed. "Good night Sasuke..." Naruto kissed his forehead and held him against his chest. "Don't worry. I'll protect you..." He murmured before closing his eyes and going to sleep.

_'Sasuke doesn't remember his past but I know. I was his caretaker when he first came into the slave trade. He had nightmares and he would wake up screaming his parents name. Thats when I found out he was a Uchiha. The one who was supposed to be killed in the accident but apparently he was found by a slave dealer and was sent into the trade.'_

_'So Itachi is his brother.'_

_'Right. The older Uchiha. I traced his timeline-'_

_'Wait?What Timeline?'_

_'I can trace people's lifeline and timeline. Future or past and I discovered that it wasn't an accident.'_

_'The crash?'_

_'Yes, it was attempted murder.'_

_'But who-'_

_'His father.'_

_----------------------------------------_

Ah! So there you go! yay! Uh...How was it?

Thanks for reading even after the long update. Thanks

Leave a review!


	14. Seeing her again

Hello guys! How is everybody? School doing good? Work maybe? Cause right now school's a pain for me right now...And I need a job...tears.

But! At least I finally managed to put the next chapter of Fate up. It's a great stress reliever! I know some of you have been waiting and sending me msgs to hurry and update. I know you guys are a little confused about somethings too so...I'll explain some of them after the chapter if you still don't get it by the end of this chapter. I did explain a little in the story.

I went back and skimmed through the previous chapters and realized "Goddang, I'm such an amateur writer!" I bet you all realized that and didn't want to tell me that because I'll get mad or something. But please if you do see anything stupid in here do tell me! I really want to be a better writer!

And with that! on with the story!

Happy readings!

* * *

_"It was attempted murder."_

_"But who-"_

_"His father."_

"Sasuke? Sasuke?"

...

The all too familiar voice rang through Sasuke's head.

"Sasuke? Come on Sasuke. Hurry up." A image of Naruto walking backward and holding his hand out to Sasuke beckoning him to hurry up came to Sasuke's head.

"Naruto?"

"Duh. Come on Sasuke hurry! I have _to show_ y..ou..._something._.._SAS_...uke..." Sasuke bit his lip as he slowly felt himself hyperventilate. Naruto's voice...was warped. His image was like some kind of static halogram. The image of Naruto was disappearing and it scared him.

"Naruto! Naruto! Wait!" Sasuke tried to move but when he looked down his ankle were chained to the darkness behind him. He turned his head back up quickly. "Naruto! Naruto! Help me! No, wait! Naruto!" Sasuke tried to desperately reach for Naruto but his feet wouldn't allow him. The chains jerked back and caused Sasuke to fall. "Ah!" Sasuke cried out as he fell to the ground. The chains slowly dragged him back. "Naruto! Naruto!" Sasuke called out in despaired. "Please wait!" He tried to dig his nails into the ground to stop himself from getting further away from the blonde.

"Sa_suke..._IIIIT'ssss. OooKKKKAyyyy...I...i.._I... _OOKKKKAAAyyyy..."

"NARUTO!" Sasuke screamed when Naruto completely disappeared.

"Why, Sasuke? I'm _right HERE!" _Sasuke froze when he felt a pair of cold hands enclosed over his mouth from the back.

"Hmm?!" Sasuke looked up and saw the man with long red hair. The man smiled. His eyes wide and craving with lust. "Mpmh!" He wanted to reach up and slap the hands away but when he looked down. His hands were chained as well. Sasuke slowly shook his head before he frantically began to tremble and shake.

"Sasuke...Why so scared? You love me right? You _want_ me." The man said seductively. Sasuke tried to scream but he couldn't as the red haired man licked his cheek and bit his ear. The man slowly sank his teeth into Sasuke's ear before ripping the his whole ear off.

"MMM!" Sasuke screamed inwardly at the pain. The man chuckled.

"What's wrong Sasuke? Does it hurt? Sasuke_? SAAASUKE..."_

..

"Goddamn Sasuke! Wake up will you?!" A blinding white light met Sasuke's eyes when he opened them.

"Ouch."

"What's wrong with you huh? Sleeping the entire day away."

"Did I?"

"Uh, yea. You did."

"Mmm...well..." Sasuke yawned. "That sucks."

"Why are you not fazed by that?" Naruto sighed. "Why am I surprised?" He sat up on the bed. "Come on. Get up, are you hungry?"

"Not really." Just then Sasuke's stomach growled. "Well..."

"Huh... come on. I made some lunch. Late Lunch..."

"Wouldn't that be Dinner?"

"No, because it's only 4 pm right now...almost five Now get up!" Naruto pulled Sasuke's arm up and dragged him out o bed. "I have a friend coming over at 5."

"Mmm." Sasuke sat at the table groggily and rubbed his eyes.

"Here." Naruto placed a plate of curry rice in front of him. Sasuke dug in.

"Ah! Hot! Hot!"

"Oh jeez. Sasuke, eat slowly." Naruto brought him a glass of water. Sasuke drank it halfway. Naruto sat down next to him and scooped up a little bit of rice and curry. He blew on it softly and pointed it at Sasuke. Sasuke blinked, slowly opened his mouth and ate it. "Good boy." Sasuke blushed.

"Naruto..." Sasuke wanted to reach out to Naruto but the door bell rang.

"Oh dang. He's always so early." Naruto got up and went to open the door. Sasuke eyes slowly widen as the door opened to reveal who was standing on the other side.

"Hi. Naruto." Naruto smiled at the other man's greeting.

"Itachi. Good to see you."

"Yea."

"Come on in. Have you eaten yet? I'll get you some food."

"No, that isn't necessary. I just wanted to-" Itachi saw Sasuke at the table. Silence fell over them and Naruto laughed awkwardly.

"Um, go ahead at sit down. I need to clean the kitchen really quick." Naruto shut the door and went into the kitchen. Itachi went and down at the table but never breaking eye contact with Sasuke.

"Are you...Sasuke?"

"Yes." Sasuke said immediately, crossing his legs and folding his arms.

"What's your last name."

"I don't know."

Silence fell over them again as they stared at each other. Both of them knew that they looked too much alike to not be brothers. But none of them wanted to begin the conversation. So Itachi went straight to the point. "Oka-san...misses you." Sasuke flinched slightly but didn't waver.

"I'm sorry. But as you can see I only live with Naruto. No one else. I have no family." Itachi broke his stare on Sasuke and reached over to the kitchen bar table behind him to grab a pen. He took a business card out of the inside of his suit.

"Alright then." Sasuke's eyebrow furrowed as Itachi wrote something on the back of the card. "You're too much like me. I can tell you won't admit anything."

"I'm not at all like you at all." Sasuke denied but felt the falseness of his words. He knew they were really similar but Sasuke wasn't going to admit that and it pissed him off that Itachi knew it. Itachi gave a small sigh.

"Excuse me then. I shouldn't have jumped to conclusion." He finished writing and placed the pen down. "Here. Take this. I think she'd be...very happy to...finally see you."

"I don't know this person why would she be happy." Sasuke said coldly. Itachi smiled a little.

"Well, I'm sure she'll be happy...because..." Itachi placed his hand on his neck and avoided eye contact with Sasuke. "I was very happy." He got up and pushed his chair in. "Uh, I should get going thank you for your time. Hopefully I'll see you around sometime." When he got to the door he called out. "Naruto, thanks for today. Bye." Naruto smiled and came out from the kitchen.

"Leaving so soon?"

"Yea. I have to go. We should go drinking sometime again."

"Ah...Of course."

Itachi smiled and left. Naruto turned around and looked at Sasuke. He walked over to the table and looked at the untouched business card. "Sasuke. What do you think of your brother?" Sasuke looked away and wiped his eyes as subtle as he could.

"He's not my brother." He said. His voice thick. Naruto smiled.

"Okay, are you still hungry?" Sasuke shook his head.

"Alright." Naruto picked up the plate.

"Naruto..."

"Hmm?"

"Can we go...can we go to where ever that is?" Sasuke waved at the card.

Naruto just kept smiling. "Of course." Sasuke got up and went into Naruto's room.

"Sasuke, it won't be that bad."

"...yea. I hope so."

...(

"Kaa-san..." Sasuke woke with a start. He was having a dream but he had forgotten what it was about. It was early in the morning. The red digits of the digital clock said 3:00 AM. With a sigh he got out of bed.

Last night, Sasuke had taken a shower and went to sleep again afterward. He had then awoken at 9:00 PM when Naruto went to bed next to him. Sasuke had even snuggled up to him and said 'good night'. Naruto did the same but in the middle of the night Naruto was mumbling in his dream and Sasuke had heard something along the lines of 'Sakura...I love you...'. As much as he liked to deny it. He felt his heart clench up.

Now it was 3:10 and Sasuke could not go back to sleep. 'The days goes by so fast.'

He thought. He went into the bathroom and turned on the lights. Looking at his reflection in the mirror, he sighed. 'Hell, I look horrible.' His hair was mussed up and had flatten against his head instead of his usual semi spikes. (Reminds me of the cat guy in Loveless ya know?) Sasuke went and took a quick shower, putting on Naruto's white with orange lining robe.

He walked over to the sleeping Naruto and stared down at him. Naruto wasn't wearing his shirt. Sasuke smiled and gave him a soft kiss on the lips. He quietly walked out of the room and closed the door. Sighing, he pulled the curtains open and stood at the glass wall that revealed the city's dark purple horizon. He looked on as he ran through a all-too recent conversation through his head.

_"Do you understand what a host on contract is? No I didn't think so. I was already working at Cloud Nine when Naruto joined. I don't know how but we somehow became friends. Naruto was doing this to pay for Sakura's brain cancer therapy and surgery and the job paid a lot. It's not cheap and he hated the job but despite that he was still very popular. He quickly climbed to the top of the list. Do you know? What it feels like to work your life away for just one person?" _

"Yes I do. What do you think...I'm doing right now?" Sasuke said sat down on the floor. "It might not have been a whole life but it sure as hell feels like it."

_ "Naruto then wanted to quit when Sakura was beginning to be healthy and was in stable condition. What he didn't realize was that the contract he signed was lifetime. There was no getting out once you got in. Otherwise he wouldn't have made so much money. Lifetime contract gave you the best cash but you break it. You die. Simple as that._

_Too bad the owner had taking a liking to Naruto and had no intent on letting him go. So instead she cut all ties he had with the outside world. Including Sakura. Thing is she didn't do it herself. She made Naruto do it. How did she do it? Nobody knows. She just infused another mind into Naruto. Another person and somehow that person was controlling Naruto when he went to kill Sakura. By the time I got there Sakura's oxygen mask was removed and an injection overdose had already killed her. Naruto didn't say a word. He stood by her side and watched the machines around her die off like her heart. That's the only time I ever saw Naruto's eyes become so distant and dead. Everything he's ever worked for. The whole three years and the result? Nothing."_

Sasuke sighed. 'Sometimes I wonder.' He thought. 'Why am I doing this for? After all I have nothing to gain from this.' Sasuke wanted to smile but he couldn't. "It's not fair." He said quietly. "Everyone have something to work for... something to live for. Me..." Sasuke gave a scoff. "I just live to die.' He leaned against the couch behind him and watched the sunrise. "This is it. This is my life."

...:(

"Mmm...Sasuke..." Naruto rolled in bed and reached for the cat eared boy but he felt nothing. "Sasuke?" He opened his eyes and looked around warily. Seeing no signs of him he got out of bed to look for him. "Sasuke?" The door to his room was closed something that Naruto wouldn't do himself. Naruto opened the door and stop. "Sasuke..." There he was on the floor. The rays of the sun illuminated the dust around him causing an almost ethereal image. It was beautiful. Naruto smiled and went to crouch down next to Sasuke. He patted Sasuke head softly and kissed him on the forehead. "Rise and shine Sasuke." Naruto said and picked him off the ground.

"Naru...to." Sasuke sighed.

"Hmm?" Naruto replied. "What's wrong?" Sasuke looked up and him with half-lidded sleepy eyes.

"I.. love you..." He said and wrapped his arms around Naruto. Naruto blinked and then smiled.

"Me too Sasuke. Me too."

--

"I don't feel like going anymore." Sasuke whined.

"I don't care! You said you wanted to go so you're going!" Naruto said. Naruto was driving rather fast and was a little peeved at Sasuke's whining. "I don't get you Sasuke. It's going to be fine okay?" Sasuke was silent.

"Is he going to be there?" Sasuke said after quite some time. Naruto frowned.

"Who? Itachi? Do you want him there? I can call-"

"No. Not Itachi." Sasuke cut him off. "Him. Itachi's father." Naruto was speechless.

'That's right.' He thought. 'What if he is there? Damn...'

"Naruto?" Sasuke looked at him but Naruto was silent and that was how it was the rest of the ride.

--

"May I ask your relation to Mrs. Uchiha?"

"Uh..." Naruto looked at Sasuke who glared. "Friends. Yea, we're old friends."

"Alright then. The young master told us his friends would be visiting. Right this way. I'll lead you around the house." Though it was more like a mansion to Naruto. The maid led them up stairs and hallways until they reached a double door. "Here we are." She opened the brass knob and pushed the doors in. "Madam? You have some visitors."

Sasuke didn't know what he was expecting but this was not it. The room itself was very clean and looked liked most rich mansion room. There, in the middle of the room was a king size square canopy bed. On either side of the bed were metal tables that contrasted the style and elegance of the room. Wires and tubes led off the machines to the closed canopy bed.

"Right this way." The maid smiled and walked up to the bed pulling one side of the curtains back and tying it to the bed post. "Madam." The maid bowed.

"This is...?" Sasuke said quietly. His eyebrows were furrowed. "What happened?" Sasuke looked at the tubes and wires attached to a rather young and pretty women's arms and head.

"I'm not sure. I'm new here you see, but from what I heard she suffered a trauma some years ago. That's as much as I can tell you."

"Thank you. That'll be all." Naruto said and waved her off.

"I'll be outside if you need anything." the maid said and left the room, closing the doors behind her. Sasuke sat on the bed slowly, careful not to disrupt the sleeping figure.

"Sasuke?"

"What is this? She looks just like her but...this isn't her. How did this happen?" Sasuke muttered. "She was alive and...healthy. When I remembered her..." Naruto didn't say anything. For one he didn't know what was going on either. Itachi never spoke about his family much before.

Sasuke slowly reached a hand up the women's face and touched her cheek. "I'm...surprised. I didn't think our...meeting again...would be like this...Kaa-san...can you... Can you hear me?"

There was a knock at the door and Itachi came in.

"Naruto." He nodded and looked over at Sasuke, smiling. "Sasuke."

"Itachi." Naruto smiled but it quickly faded. "What happened to..."

"Oh..." Itachi's smile faded as well. "I wasn't prepared for this...I should have came home earlier and explained to you...before hand." He came over to the bedside as well, standing next Naruto. "This might come as a shock to you, Sasuke, but ever since you supposedly died. All mother and father ever talked about, well more like argued about, was you. Mother missed you, of course, and she couldn't believe you were gone. One day all the frustration and anger took a toll on her and she suffered a trauma causing her to go into a coma. So this is how it's been for..." Itachi shrugged. "Over tens years. She's...happy to see you though."

"How do you know?" Sasuke said. "How do you know she's happy?"

"Because...Look at her heart beat...It's a little faster than normal. Her lips. They're smiling." Itachi said and Naruto did see the machine that shows the heartbeat go a little faster. There was also a very faint smile that graced her lips. "I don't know when she'll wake up but with you here...I'm sure it'll be soon."

"Itachi," Sasuke turned to look at him. "Then what about the one I call my father?" Itachi was surprised. He never thought Sasuke would bring up him up himself.

"Well, what do you-"

"Itachi!" Everyone turned toward the door.

"Shit." Itachi muttered. Though no one was at the door yet but Itachi knew who was about to come in. "I'm sorry, you need hide. Both of you now." Itachi ushered them over to the closest wooden door that happened to be facing the bed. "Quick get inside." Itachi closed the door and the double door he had come in from opened. Sasuke's eyes widen at the sight of the all-too-familiar man came in. He hasn't change one bit.

"Itachi! What are you doing here?" He was a very neat and tidy man. His hair was slick back and his suit had not even one speck of dust on it. But his eyes were cold and his voice was hard and strict.

"Father." Itachi nodded his head once to acknowledge his father. "Merely came in to see Mother's well-being." Even Itachi's attitude changed when he spoke to his father. "Is there something wrong?"

"Did you leave work for this?" His father walked slowly over to Itachi.

"Yes, I did. I got a call saying Mother was showing signs of movement. So I rushed home immediately." Itachi said, casually.

"Did you now? Well, is she moving?" He asked. Itachi looked down.

"No."

"Then you've clearly wasted your time didn't you? When you could have been at the meeting with the head of the Mikal Corporation!" His voice rose in anger. "Do you understand what that might have cost us?!" He raised his hand and slapped Itachi across the cheek. Sasuke gasped and made a move to run outside but Naruto immediately wrapped his arm around Sasuke and covered Sasuke's mouth with one hand.

"Shh..." Naruto whispered in Sasuke's ear. "Don't move, Sasuke...don't."

"You will. Get that chance back. Understand?" His father said slowly. "Do not. Waste your time with a wrench like her. She'll never come back so...let's keep it that way." He turned on his heel and left the room. Itachi waited a few seconds, making sure his father wasn't going to come in, before walking over to where Sasuke and Naruto.

"Hey, sorry about that. It looks like you guys are going to have to go through the window." Itachi wasn't even fazed by the hit.

"Itachi..." Sasuke looked at Itachi in surprise. Itachi smiled.

"What little brother?" He said casually.

"Aren't you mad? Aren't you angry?! How come I am and you're not?!" Sasuke voice rose.

"Shh..." Itachi looked at the door. "Quiet down little brother. I'm fine." Itachi kept on smiling.

"Stop! How can you still smile like that?!" Sasuke hissed. Itachi looked at Naruto who smiled back seeming to know what was on the older raven haired mind.

"I am happy that you are so angered for me but I am fine, really." Sasuke face gave a light blush. "Father has always in a foul mood ever since Mother's trauma." Itachi said. "Do not worry, but right now. Both of you have to leave."

"Alright." Naruto grabbed Sasuke by the shoulder and pushed him to the wide balcony. "Thanks for today Itachi."

"No. Thank you Naruto. For everything. I hate to have to escort you guys out like this." Itachi said opening the window.

"It's alright." Naruto jumped down from the balcony.

"Sasuke." Itachi called out to him and Sasuke turned around before he was about to jump off. "Hope I can see you soon. Take care okay?" Sasuke gave him a small smile.

"Yea..." And jumped off into the arms of Naruto.

"Ooof" Naruto lost his balance and fell. "Getting a little overweight there huh Sasuke?" Naruto grinned and patted Sasuke's head.

"No I'm not!" Naruto laughed.

"Right...Come on, let's go."

And with that they both left the Uchiha Mansion.

* * *

Sorry! That's it for this chapter! So do you guys know what a host on contract is? It's pretty much a guy who 'does' the work. Totally opposite of a slave. Like a Host Club! So sorry if I confused anybody! Last chapter was crummy sorry bout that!

I just totally want to finish this story so I can put my other three stories up.Which I have like 3 chaps for each at the moment. So look forward to that! If you like this one I'm sure you'll like them too. If you didn't like this one than you'll still like the other ones. I also made a big mistake when I posted 'From Heaven To Hell and back again.' story. Really should not have done that... So if anyone is reading that, it won't come til later. Sorry! I have a big plan for that one and I'm not ready to put that up.I'll keep it there tho' for now. Anyway!

Thanks for reading! I really appreciate it!

Stay tune for the next chapter!

* * *


	15. Oh No!

Hi everybody! Okay so bad news, out of ideas and inspiration for this story. I know I know, you guys must have saw it coming.

:( Sorry! Go ahead yell at me all you want. I know, I'm actually really disappointed in myself. I started this story full of ideas and hope but meh. So...But! Good news! I'll be posting my other story up. Called Royal Crisis. Let's hope it won't end the same way! And I want to look for a Beta reader but I have no idea how. I guess I just ask? Well, if anyone want to help me Beta, I'll be really grateful. I'm just going to post the first chapter up anyway but if anyone want to beta the second chapter msg me! So...Go check out my other Story! :)


	16. Day 6: What happens at a Club

Happy Reading!

* * *

"He deserves to be happy. I just...I didn't want it to be this way." Gaara ran his hands through his lava red hair. Pacing in his living room while Neji made him a drink from behind the full bar they had in stock. "Neji, I should be doing something! Right? I should call or go over and give him a heads up...Neji say something!" The brunette chuckled as he finished the mixture in the shaker. Gaara glared at him. "Are you laughing?" Neji walked out with two glasses of swirling concoctions.

"Gaara, you need to sit and have a drink. Relax." After placing the drinks on the coffee table, he maneuvered Gaara over to the couch and sat him down. Gaara was silent but Neji knew what was coming next. In fact, he inwardly counted down. _Three...Two-_

"Relax? Neji, are you out of your mind? How can I be 'relaxed' in this situation we're stuck in? If that damned Sasuke screws this up, Naruto will die!"

_Hm..the countdown was a little off...should have saw that coming. _

"Neji, you're not even listening!" The furious red head made to get up and probably pace some more.

"Gaara," Neji caught his wrist and pulled him back down into his arms. "Listen to me babe. Hinata's visions are, for the most part, spot on. If she has enough confidence to physically tell you herself, it means that whatever is going to happen to them will happen as she predicted." Neji traced Gaara's palms over and over. "You have to understand that Naruto and Sasuke might never be together if they don't get through these series of events. If you interfere, the course could change and then Hinata's vision will be altered."

"But Neji, shouldn't I be doing something with the information she gave me? I-"

"Gaara...You need to take yourself out of the equation. Hinata told you her visions so you can have stability in the course of events in the future." Neji watched the inner turmoil apparent on Gaara's face and sighed, reaching over and handing him one of the drinks. Gaara downed it like a champ. "Besides, didn't we have our own bumps in the road before we got to where we are today?" Neji ran his thumb along Gaara's alcohol drenched lips and brought them to his own, darting his tongue out to taste his own mixed drink. Gaara's eyes flashed molten gold, the tension in his forehead lessening.

"Bumps that included lots and lots of..." Gaara pulled his bottom lip in and did the 'lick-and-bit' that always drove Neji crazy. He downed the other drink and pushed Gaara down on the couch.

"I think we need to do some reliving..."

* * *

"Kiba... Kiba? Kiba!"

A groan was heard throughout the office. "Whaaaaat?"

"Meeting starts in five minutes. Stop sneaking into your little chocolate storage in the back room." Shikamaru was fiddling with the espresso machine. "Go get your paper work done."

"Shika, I'm prepping myself! You know that I freak out when I go into the boardroom!"

"Stop stuffing your face." The shuffling sound stopped and Kiba whined. Shika rolled his eyes. _Knew he was doing that... _

"Are you making the espresso then?"

"You know very well I am." Shika knew that Kiba was on edge after hearing Gaara's rant about Hinata's prophetic visions on their friends. Hinata's version was probably not as bad as Gaara made it out to be but if the basis of them were at least true than, yes, Kiba did have reason to proceed with his spaz in sweets. Shika was pretty sure Kiba would love nothing more than to situate himself in chocolate and strawberry cream just to avoid all of it. _Not that we haven't done that before... _He smirked and finished the espresso. Kiba came out from the back room with a pout and chocolate smeared across his cheeks. Shika scoffed with a smile. Kiba slumped in his giant dark brown leather chair with his feet on his desk.

"Shika, what are we going to do with Naruto and Sasuke?"

And the smile fell off.

"I don't want you thinking about that right now." Shika brought him the espresso. Neji had called him and explained things in a much more civilized and understandable manner and Shika trusted Neji. A lot. If Neji was certain, than there was no reason for Shika to freak out alongside Kiba. It would only make matters worse and Kiba needed to close this business deal today. "Neji has reassured me that these events will happen for a reason and that there should be as minimal interference as possible. Any major interference may cause the events to change, leading to another destined course."

"How can we just let something like this happen when we know about it? Do you know how much pain and pressure everybody will be under?" Kiba drank his espresso and grimaced at the taste. The bitterness works to freshens Kiba and counteracts all the sweet sugary substances that he consumes.

"We'll all have to bear through it for Naruto and Sasuke."

"But it's so hard to keep things like this away from the people involved." Kiba whined.

Shika ran a finger along the gold lined onyx label on Kiba's desk and traced the 'C.E.O' on the cool stone. "You need to think about yourself and your responsibilities right now. If you need to immerse yourself in your business than do that to stay away from them. They don't know that you know what is going on, love. So just play it stupid for a little longer, you're good at that right?" Kiba gave a small smile.

"I'll do my best...God, this is worse than dealing with a bunch of old businessmen."

Shika bent down next to Kiba's cheek and licked the chocolate off his face slowly, making sure to drag his tongue along the red markings on his cheeks(Remember what these markings do?) and causing Kiba to shiver.

"You'll do fine...Speaking of old businessmen, might I also remind you that there is a meeting in two minutes." Shika tugged Kiba's chin towards him and kissed him slowly, running his tongue into Kiba's mouth and flicking it against Kiba's own to earn a low moan. "That is your last taste of chocolate before you face the boardroom. You and your obsession with chocolate." Shika accused.

"You love my obsession with chocolate." Kiba grinned

"Because it gives you the energy you need...to stand the work out I give you every night." Shika kissed him hard.

"Shika..." Kiba whispered against his lips which always drove Shika insane so he backed up and straightened his suit.

"Do well and I'll see about your reward." Shika promised. Reward? Kiba piqued up. Reward usually meant sexy time during office hours. _God, please let it be on the boardroom table again... Please!_

Kiba stood up and put his game faced on.

"Alright, I love my job...I love my job...I love my job."

Shika eyed him over and smooth out his black and silver silk tie. "Did I ever tell you how sexy you are in a business suit?"

"Only about every day." Kiba caught Shika's hand on his tie and pulled him in for another quick lingering kiss. "Now watch me shut this deal like a boss." Shika licked his lips.

"Go get them, boss."

* * *

"Uh, drool." Toya stared at Sasuke as he stepped out of the elevator in tight jeans, white v-neck and a leather jacket fitted to his lovely shoulders. _Has he been working out or what?_ Sasuke's shoulders seemed broader than when she first saw him and that's just the tip of the iceberg. She was pretty sure that he was packing on some pounds in the form of muscles. Not overly absurd muscles or anything but definitely noticeably hot...*ahem*

"Stop staring sweetheart, your drool is becoming a pond." Sasuke smirked and Toya laughed.

"Oh you know I can never stop staring...What are you up to Sasuke?" She asked from behind the reception desk. Sasuke came up to the desk and rested his cheek on an open palm.

"Not sure really, just wanted to get out."

"You okay with the sun now?"

"Yea," Sasuke smiled. "Naruto taught me how to enjoy it."

"That's great! I'm glad you're out to soak up some vitamin D while I'm stuck behind this granite desk." Toya stuck her tongue out.

"Why don't you come with me?"

"I wish! I'm working a double and a graveyard shift today." She frowned. "I'm going no where which means I'm missing the opening of Club Hyde which is so uncool. Just saying. Absolutely UNCOOL."

"Whoa, take it easy. What is this Club Hyde?"

"Just about the best chain club in the nation that finally opened up here. Free drinks all night and an opening rave party. No big deal that I'm missing it." Toya sighed angrily. "Even my best friend ditched me to go."

"Are you kidding? If it's that awesome, you would quit work to go." Sasuke stated without a doubt.

"I know but the boss is paying me triple to work today. This is money I need to pay for college and vacations!" She explained. "But you should go if you have nothing better to do. It's all loud music and huge crowds that you can totally lose yourself in!"

"Oh..." Sasuke thought about it. "That actually sounds perfect for me right now. Where is this happening?"

"I'll give you directions! It's pretty close by and you can't miss all the flashing lights. If you see my best friend, send her some death glares and dance with her." Toya pulled out a photo and a notepad. "This is her sorry mug." Sasuke looked at the picture and scoffed.

"You drew a mustache and devil horns on her." He said, taking the note with directions.

Toya shrugged. "What can I say, we have a very messed up relationship." She wrote the directions down. "Have fun for me though."

"Will do."

Sasuke had a lot on his mind. The meeting with Itachi and his mother two days ago still shook him a little. Itachi has been calling once a day since, wanting to set up dates to get together but Sasuke wasn't up for it. He couldn't afford to occupy his mind with things other than Kyuubi, releasing Kyuubi was his top priority but his planning was hurting his mind after a while. Sasuke knew the limits of his powers but he's been practicing everyday to expand his capacity and it's been taking a toll on him. He just needed to clear his mind and let his talents run through him so he can get used to the power he has in store. He got rid of his cat ears and tail, yes he learned from Naruto how to.

Naruto didn't know this but Sasuke has been siphoning Naruto's...energy, if you will. There was no other way to explain it, Sasuke has the ability to take energy from others and reserve it for himself. He has been noticing that Naruto is getting a little more tired by the day but nothing too serious that people would be able to distinguish from his usual self other than the possibilities of him working too much. The crowds at this Club will fuel him, Sasuke needed to be careful of taking too much from Naruto. The blonde will need some energy to back himself up when the time to release Kyuubi came but, damn did Naruto's Energy taste and feel exquisite to him.

The club music that Sasuke have been hearing was getting louder as he got closer to the giant brand spanking new contemporary building. There was a line around the block and Sasuke raised an eyebrow, _I do not do lines. _He walked around to the front and smirked at the bouncer at the door who did not budge for him.

"Capacity's full, wait in the back of the line." The bald giant grunted. Sasuke rolled his eyes and tilted his head.

"You kidding right? I'm V.I.P, don't you recognize me?"

"Not gonna work kid, get to the back-"

Sasuke eyes flashed on cue and the bouncer stuttered as Sasuke dove into his mind. _'Let me in...' _ The man looked confused but proceeded to open the door for Sasuke.

"Thanks." Sasuke smiled and gave him a pat on his head. Commoners are so easy to unlock.

The place was pretty packed with dancing fist-pumping crowds but Sasuke could maneuver himself around getting a feel for the place before he'd allow himself to open his energy channels. _With this amount of people, I better prepare myself..._He got himself a strong drink at the bar without having to wait once again and went straight to the middle of the dance floor, getting stares of interests along the way. Sasuke downed the drink and shuddered, letting the alcohol flow into his system and work with his magic. He hasn't been able to get his hand on any real alcohol to amp his powers besides the Listerine, which surprisingly worked well. Thanks to his old patrons at the slave drive, he found out that alcohol powered him the best, not to say his powers weren't top notch to begin with. Sasuke smirked, yea he was full of himself, so what? He let the glass hit the floor and his senses could hear every shatter and crack even with the intense music playing.

Oh yea, he was juiced up.

Sasuke disintegrated the rest of the pieces and pulled a girl to him who was more than ecstatic to dance with him. Soon enough, both guys and girls were flocking to him. Subconsciously attracted to his flowing energy.

This was going to be a very good night indeed.

* * *

"Go home, Naruto."

Tsunade rolled her eyes as he continued to wipe down the windows.

"So eager to get rid of me even though you nag when I'm late." Naruto grinned.

"I'm making up for it now." Tsunade went over to him and grabbed the washcloth out of his hand.

"Like I said, go home Naruto." She repeated and tossed the cloth into a bucket.

"Tsunadeeee, don't be so mean! I'm trying to make you happy before I leave!" He pouted and sat on a chair.

"You wanna make me happy? Come on time everyday." Tsunade scoffed.

"I don't know if I can." Naruto said. A silence passed through them and Tsunade frowned.

"What are you saying?"

Naruto ran a head through his hair. "I won't be coming in tomorrow."

"Oh? Telling me ahead of time now aren't you?"

He gave a small smile. "I most likely won't be coming in for a while." Tsunade raised an eyebrow. "I...I got caught up again." She came over and sat across Naruto. "I don't know what happened but...I need to stay away from all this just in case I get you involved."

"Naruto."

"I'm worried this place will be affected too."

"Naruto."

"I can't afford to let you-"

"Naruto. Shut up." He blinked. "Do you know who you're talking to?" Tsunade scoffed. "I brought you here. I'm not afraid of getting involved. You found yourself before Naruto, you'll do it again."

"The situation is much more dire this time around."

"That Sasuke will help you. I know it."

Naruto laughed dryly.

"He is the problem."

* * *

"Good Evening, Toya."

Naruto came strutting in through the automatic doors in his faded blue jeans and light orange v-neck. "Naruto! Hey, you're back early." She greeted back.

"Early? Actually I thought I was late today." He stopped by the desk and handed her a cake box. "Got your favorite."

"Yay! I thought you were gonna dance the night away with Sasuke! Where is Sasuke?"

"Sasuke? He should be in. What do you mean by dance the night away?"

"Uh oh."

Naruto raised an eyebrow.

* * *

"Oh shit..." Sasuke murmured into a girl's ear. The energy flowing in the room was hyping him up to the max and he was loving every minute of it. He didn't know how long he's been dancing away but he never seemed to tire at all. Different faces, different bodies but all the same delicious energy running through him. He could feel his own body manipulating the energy, expanding to a wider diameter and packing the excess to store it away. The multicolored hair girl in front of him was going down on him and he smirked, pulling her back up by her mane. "Off limits," he growled before crashing his lips against her's, taking the rest of her usable energy and released her into the crowd. The girl left with a ragged groan and stumbled off. Sasuke cracked his neck and eyed his next dominant energy source to dance with.

_There... _He grabbed a faux hawk brunette male with coffee colored skin and pulled their hips together.

"Hey, baby." Sasuke licked his lips. Yea, Sasuke was getting a hard on because of the energy and yea, the guy in front of him felt it. The brunette draped his head next to Sasuke's and gave a low moan that echoed through Sasuke's ear. A jolt of energy ran through his spine and he bucked against the stranger. _That's it...Give in to me..._Sasuke gripped the back of the brunette's hair and pulled his head toward him, angling his own head to meet his lips full on. The brunette slipped his tongue into Sasuke's mouth and Sasuke raised an eyebrow, smirking into the kiss. He loved it when they took the initiative; it was that much easier to take their juice. It ramped and surged until it reached borderline dangerous. Sasuke felt a hand slide lower down his back and run along his ass. He flinched, immediately feeling disturbed that the person touching him wasn't the hand he was used to. Sasuke instantly broke the kiss, "You're stepping out of bounds." he said but the brunette was too lost in Sasuke's pulsing energy, barely comprehending his words.

"Just a little more, please." He said and Sasuke realized he had pushed too far. His energy worked as a pleasure drug. To receive energy, pleasure needs to be given and in return for pleasure...energy is ingested...almost like a drug. And the energy was too much for the poor guy to handle. "Please, just a little more-"

Within seconds, the brunette was ripped away from Sasuke.

"Back the fuck off. Right now," Naruto growled.

"Naruto!" Sasuke exclaimed.

"Wait, I-" The brunette tried reaching for Sasuke. Naruto shoved him, hard.

"Did you not hear me?" Naruto seethed. The guy froze for a moment before scurrying off. "Now..." He reeled around and faced Sasuke. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Naruto...I was just-"

"Did you think..." He stepped closer to Sasuke. "That you were allowed out of the apartment without my permission?"

"You said I should step out of the apartment if I was bored." Sasuke tried to explain. Naruto gripped Sasuke's arm and pulled him close.

"Out of the apartment...Not the complex." Naruto looked him over. "Did you enjoy that? Do you like strangers touching you?"

"No, Naruto, I was going to stop him-"

"Were you? You looked like you were enjoying it." Naruto clutched the back of Sasuke's hair. "Did you like controlling him like this? Pulling him to your own need?" Sasuke could feel panic rise up. Did Naruto know what he could do? It would blow his whole cover! "Come on Sasuke, play with me." Naruto licked the shell of Sasuke's ear and cupped his ass just like the brunette had done. Sasuke's panic lessened and heavy arousal took over. They've never done this before...

"Naruto..."Sasuke moaned when Naruto nibbled on his ear.

"Yea, you like that?" Naruto grinded against Sasuke. "Look at you...Did that man turn you on?" Sasuke's breath hitched at Naruto's low sex voice. "Will anyone do for you now?"

"No..." Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto's neck. "It's only you." He crashed his open lips to Naruto's, pressing his body closer to the blonde's. The music in the club ceased to a whisper in Sasuke's mind and he couldn't tell if it was the beat of the bass or his own heart he was hearing. The edge of all the energy that Sasuke had up receded until it concentrated on him and Naruto alone.

And, fuck, did it feel good.

Absolute bliss.

Their lips molded with each other, searching for more contact because it didn't seem enough no matter how close they got. Their hands roamed over the other in search of a deeper connection.

"Sasuke." Naruto pulled back with a moan.

"Don't stop, Naruto." Sasuke brought his head closer. Lips barely touching. "Please don't stop," he whispered. The energy was intense, so agonizing that Sasuke had to let more seep into Naruto than he intended. "My god..." He licked his lips when the energy trickled back to him in a form of almost liquid gold to Sasuke. "Beautiful," he breathed. "More..."

"Oh, fuck me..." Naruto growled, unclasping Sasuke's jeans but not pulling it off like he wanted to. He dove his hand into the back of Sasuke's jeans and pushed barely the tip of his middle finger into Sasuke's entrance, toying with him.

"Come on, Naruto. Abuse me like you want to. Abuse me like I do you."

And Naruto did.

Pushing in three fingers without a second thought. Sasuke let out a muffled cry of pain and pleasure into Naruto's shoulder. The fingers were stroking in and out of him, stretching and preparing.

"Is this how you want it, Sasuke? Do you want me to be ruthless?" Naruto licked his cheek sensuously, garnering another low moan. "I'll make you love every second I'm fucking you hard. " He pressed against Sasuke's sweetspot, hard like he said. Sasuke whined without restrain and bucked onto the fingers, moaning Naruto's name. Naruto purred, "Tell me, how do you want me to abuse you tonight?" He clashed their hips together, grinding to the rhythm of his strokes. The raven haired moaned in abandon and grabbed onto Naruto, panting in his ear. Not even caring about anybody that could have been near enough to hear him.

"Just fuck me, right here. I don't care," Sasuke growled. "Break me."

Naruto shuddered and entertained the thought.

"As much as I'd love to fuck you senseless on the dance floor. I would hate to get thrown out before we finish." Naruto traced a finger along Sasuke's jawline and tilted his chin up. "Wouldn't want that now would you?"

"No..." Sasuke couldn't even think about the possibility of stopping now. "No stopping."

"Well then..." Naruto chuckled. "Come here." He released Sasuke, not missing the little whine that left his lover's lips, and gripped his hand before pulling him out of the crowd. "Keep your pants on, babe." Sasuke blushed, keeping one hand on his jeans as he followed Naruto.

"Naruto, where are you taking me-" Sasuke's back hit the wall almost painfully and he grunted out in pain. They were in a corner of the club, better than the middle of the dance floor at least. Naruto slammed both arms around Sasuke's head and cased him in before devouring his lips. All pain was gone. Sasuke dropped his hand to Naruto's jeans and hastily undid the buttons, reaching in to his boxers. Naruto moaned into Sasuke's lips as he proceeded to give him the hottest handjob he could ever have had in a night club.

"Sasuke..." Naruto ran a hand up Sasuke's shirt, touching all the right places. "Are you ready?"

"About time." Sasuke lowered his jeans. No underwear, of course.

"No need." Naruto hitched Sasuke's leg up, slipping his jeans only half way off. "Constraints makes it all the more sexier, doesn't it? And the room packed full of people." He slipped his wet cock inside Sasuke's entrance, breaching it almost brutally.

"Oh god!" Sasuke grunted, biting down on Naruto's shoulder. "Yes, Naruto! Yes! More, more..."

Naruto pumped himself harder into Sasuke and he gripped Sasuke's waist, swiftly pulling out until just the tip of his dick was teasing Sasuke's hungry hole and pushing in again hard enough to crush his bones almost. Naruto craved for Sasuke so much, it almost scared him but it felt so good.

Sasuke howled out in pleasure. He couldn't control himself as he drove himself down, meeting Naruto crippling thrusts. With each pump he swore the divine energy was drowning him, filling him up in ways he could never imagine and it wasn't long before he felt himself free-falling.

Letting a weak cry fall from his lips, Naruto felt the raven's ass convulse around him and Naruto couldn't hold off. He exploded into Sasuke, panting hard into his ear as the major high wore off. "Fuck...Sasuke..." Naruto kissed Sasuke gently on his lips. "You okay?" Sasuke gave a defeated moan.

"Naruto...That felt...beyond amazing," he whispered, letting his head fall onto Naruto's shoulder. "Amazing..."

"Sasuke?" Naruto gingerly touched his cheeks. "Oh shit, are you passed out?" He chuckled. "Well..."

"Naruto! You found him!" Toya grinned as the blonde came in with Sasuke in his arms. "Oh my god, what happened?" She asked.

"Oh. Uh. Just typical club exhaustion." Naruto said.

"I'll say," another voice added. "That's beyond typical club exhaustion. Looks like to me, you fucked him into oblivion." Naruto blushed as another girl came into view from beyond the reception desk. Toya laughed.

"This is Bex, she's my best friend. Sort of." Toya explained.

"Hey! I left the club early to keep you company for the rest of your lonely night here. Who else would do that?" said Bex exclaimed.

"You were at Club Hyde?" Naruto asked.

"You betcha," Bex smirked. "I saw you two on the dance floor getting down right dirty before you left to finish your business. You should be glad I was there, I distracted a bouncer to go the opposite direction."

"Well, thank you." Naruto said. "It would have sucked to have gotten caught."

"I'm sure. Of course, my help does not come cheap."

"What does that mean?"

"It means I have pictures of you two at the club and...I'll be expecting more." Bex grinned.

"Wow, so Toya has Sasuke on a leash and you'll be having mine?"  
"Since you put it that way," Bex said as a matter-of-fact. "Yes." Naruto chuckled.

"Alright, then. No problem." Naruto stuck out a hand as much as he could with a smile and Bex took it. "Have a good night, ladies." Naruto walked off with Sasuke in his arms towards the elevators.

"Will do." Toya said.

"Man, guys in v-necks make me wanna sin." Bex sighed.

Toya hit Bex's arm. "Really?"

"What?"

"Don't even give me that!" Toya rolled her eyes and flicked her best friend's forehead.

"Ow!"

"You're sinning just by standing there and thinking those thoughts!"

"You are too by knowing what thoughts I'm having." Bex grumbled.

"...We're talking about your indecency here. Not mine." Bex rolled her eyes and sat herself down on the desk.

"Yea, okay. Whatever. Gimme that cake." Bex tore through the cake box.

"Hey!"

* * *

Surprise everyone! Your very own Chibichino is back with another chapter after...? four years? Wow! It being the summer before I start college and all, I decided to finally get back to some things I have put down during high school, like writing fanfiction! (It's not because of all the threatening messages I've been getting I swear! . Though some of you guys did managed to get my ass moving...)

I feel like my writing is a whole lot more polished, well I hope so, otherwise I need to tell my old English teachers that I didn't learn anything in their classes...Anyway! thanks for all the motivations, or death threats, you guys got me going to read this story again which resulted in me hating myself because I wanted to know how it ended and I realized I WAS the author. HELLO!

So give me some feedbacks whether you guys liked it or not!

Once again, thanks so much for reading guys!

P.S Special thanks to my beta buddy Oreo(thus saying any errors still existing are her fault! love you!)! :)


	17. Day 7: Release me

Hey everyone! Yay for new chapter!

Quick warning: A bit of an angst fill chapter with some melodrama but it's good I swear!

And omgosh, disclaimer! I do not own any characters in relation with the Naruto franchise but I do own Toya and Bex. :)

Happy Readings!

* * *

**Chapter 17**

"We're together now."

"Yes, thanks to Sasuke. We'll always be together now."

_That voice...Naruto? _Sasuke opened his eyes, shielding them from the blinding sun. _Where am I? _He sat up and felt...grass, by his hands. Looking around, Sasuke found himself on a green flowery hillside.

_ What's going on?_

"Sasuke!"

The raven haired turned around. _Naruto?_ He saw his blonde right on top of the hill...holding hand with another girl...with shocking pink hair?

"Sasuke," Naruto said, "We would have never been together, if it wasn't for you. So thank you so much." _What? You two together? No... _Sasuke opened up his mouth to speak. But not a sound came out.

"Thank you." The girl said. "Sasuke."

_No._

_ "_Thank you." She said again. "For getting us together again."

_What the hell are you saying?_

"Thank you." Her voice resonated in Sasuke's mind. _Why did it have to sound so...soft? _So unlike his.

_ "_Thank you."

_Shut up._

"Thank you."

_Shut up!_

"Sasuke," Naruto smiled. "Goodbye."

_Naruto? No, Naruto! _Sasuke reached out a hand but Naruto already turned his back on him. His voice wasn't working but his mind was screaming it.

_Naruto, wait...Please stay with me...Don't go! Naruto!_

"Naruto!" Sasuke shot up and found himself in Naruto's king size bed.

"Jeez, Sasuke," Naruto stuck his head into the bedroom door frame. "The neighbors are gonna think we're having raunchy sex if you scream any louder." Sasuke stared at him before letting out a sigh of relief. The blonde came in the room with a kitchen towel over one shoulder. "What's wrong?" He sat on the edge of the bed and cupped a hand against Sasuke's cheek. Sasuke subconsciously rubbed his cheek against Naruto's hand.

"What time is it?" Sasuke asked.

"It's seven in the morning, why?"

"Are you going to work today?"

"No..."

Sasuke smirked and pulled Naruto down with him. "Then the day is ours." He licked Naruto's lips, drawing Naruto's own tongue out to tangle with his own. "I want you so bad right now..." Sasuke groaned, pulling at the hem of Naruto's shirt. "Naruto..."

"Aw, fuck, Sasuke." Naruto growled and ripped off his own shirt off. "I lose it when you say my name like that." Sasuke licked Naruto's ear before whispering hotly into it.

"Na..ru..to."

The blonde shuddered, taking his pants off quickly and flinging them off the side of the bed. Thank god, Sasuke was already naked. His lips took Sasuke's own mouth roughly, combing his fingers through the black hair before tightening up on back of his head and tugging at the roots. Sasuke moaned into kiss, running his hands up Naruto's shoulder blades and pulling him closer to rub his naked body against him. Both men groaned at the contact but it wasn't enough.

_It'll never be enough... _Naruto thought as he hitched one of Sasuke's leg up and around his waist. Sasuke instinctively wrapped his legs around the blonde, allowing better access. Their stomachs trapped their arousal, as Naruto began a steady rhythm, thrusting against Sasuke who, for the love of god, could not even think of anything else but the beautiful blonde and how he could feel him, _all of him_. There was something about what they were doing that was so carnal and archaic that left Sasuke letting out small gasps of pleasure as he arched into Naruto's body, groaning.

"Does that feel good? Sasuke?" Naruto panted against Sasuke's lips who answered by kissing him, entangling themselves in another feverish kiss as their bodies twisted and jerked against each other. Naruto's hip began rocking erratically in an intense rhythm, losing any pattern and Sasuke pulled back from the kiss, his head falling on the pillow with a cry. But Naruto chased after him, giving him another hard kiss before attacking the slave mark on his neck.

"Naruto!" Sasuke yelled in ecstasy, clutching a hand at Naruto's hair and lifting his torso evermore slightly to keep the addicting sensation going for as long as he could. "More..." Naruto bit the slave mark and felt unbelievable tremors rock through Sasuke before he felt himself fall into the currents with him and warm liquid erupted between them.

"Sasuke!" Naruto managed to bite out before letting his weight fall against the raven hair completely. "Oh, fuck...," he gasped. "What a way to start the morning."

"Oh yea..." Sasuke breathed, feeling tired but wired at the same time. One thing for certain, he felt undeniably content with Naruto's full weight against him, as the intensive pulses of pleasure still ran through them both. Sasuke idly drew his hands against the blonde's back and Naruto returned his gesture with small butterfly kisses along his shoulder blade. One of which, landed on his slave mark. Sasuke bit back a groan before grabbing onto Naruto and rolling him over so that he was on top. Naruto let out an 'oomph'. "Now..." Sasuke dragged his hands along Naruto's body, namely pecs and abs, before giving him a slow sensuous kiss that had Naruto nearly whining for more. "That was fantastic foreplay but I'm still waiting for the actual morning sex." Sasuke smirked and Naruto didn't know if he should be surprised or ecstatic.

"Seriously?" Naruto asked, breathlessly watching Sasuke straddle him.

"Oh yea."

"Oh god...is it eleven already?" Naruto groaned. "Four hours? Good thing I didn't start cooking yet...You're relentless, Sasuke."

"Mmm." Sasuke groaned and stretched himself out like a cat in Naruto's arms before wrapping his own arms around the blonde's neck. "What's wrong with doing nothing but hot sweaty sex for 4 hours?"

"Well!" Naruto blushed. "Nothing, I suppose...But damn, right in the morning? Where did you get the stamina?" Sasuke was quiet, he couldn't mention the energy that he's been harvesting was overflowing now could he?

"Seeing you first thing in the morning has me all hot and bothered what can I say? Besides you were an animal yourself, don't pin everything on me." Sasuke gave Naruto a cute smooch and snuggled into his arms some more. "I'm going to have a problem waking up next to you every morning from now on if the sex is going to be this good." It was for a second but Sasuke felt Naruto stiffen up next to him before relaxing.

"The sex was and will always be this good." Naruto chuckled. "Well, time for a little breakfast before we head out. Or lunch actually..." The blonde shimmied out of Sasuke grasp and put his pants back on. "Come on."

"Were we going somewhere today?" Sasuke asked.

"Yea. I wanna go visit someone and you're coming with me." Naruto bent down and kissed Sasuke hard. "If I leave you alone again, you'll wander off somewhere out of my reach." Naruto smiled softly and walked out into the kitchen. Sasuke felt an ache in his chest and frowned, wondering why it felt that way.

"Naruto..."

22222222222222222222222222222

"Let's see...she was allergic to these, did not like those..." Naruto was looking at the assortment of flowers at a floral shop close to their apartment and was having a tough time picking out the right kind. "That shade is a little off."

"This is ridiculous, just pick something." Sasuke rolled his eyes. "They're flowers." Naruto looked at Sasuke and grinned before shaking his head. "What?"

"They aren't just flowers Sasuke." Naruto picked up another set of purple flowers and looked them over before feeling unsatisfied and putting it back down. "All flowers have certain meaning. They carry messages in a form of life, they all say something." Naruto brought Sasuke over to the roses. "Like here, these are roses, different colors have different meanings." He handed a red rose to Sasuke. "Red roses, commonly means passion, desire, and romance." Naruto kissed Sasuke on the lips.

"Indeed." Sasuke smiled.

"White roses symbolizes innocence or purity." Naruto pretended to hand one to him but kept it out of his grasp. "Everything that you are not." And placed it back.

"Haha, very funny What about the yellow ones?"

"Yellow roses can mean many things from friendship to extreme betrayal." Sasuke flinched. "As well as jealousy and broken heart." Naruto handed one to him and Sasuke took it reluctantly.

"No more roses, what else is there?" Sasuke asked quickly. Naruto gave Sasuke a lingering look before moving on.

"Well, we have Lily of the Valleys which represent trustworthiness and humility. A personal favorite, mind you." Naruto grinned and Sasuke scoffed.

"That was very humble of you." He said sarcastically. "What about these?"

"Here we have Marigolds with pain and grief."

"Okay..." Sasuke said quietly, before pointing to another random flower at the other end of the shop, trying to pick something not so negative.

"And Cyclamens..." Naruto smiled sadly. " Says goodbye." _Cyclamens..._Sasuke thought before searching Naruto's face. _And we were having such a good morning._

"I think we're wasting time here, don't we have to be somewhere?" Sasuke said abruptly.

"Yea but we can be late, she won't mind." Naruto answered with that relaxed silly demeanor of his.

"What are you going to get?"

"These, tea roses. They're her all time favorite." Naruto smiled and brought them to his nose, taking a whiff. "Nice and fresh." He walked over to the counter and paid for them while Sasuke stared at the Cyclamens, frowning. _Familiar...So familiar... _And he was sure. They were the same flowers that littered the hillside in his dream this morning.

"Come on! Off we go..." Naruto wrapped an arm around Sasuke's shoulders.

"And what do these tea roses say?" He asked and already knew he would immediately regret it.

"She loved these because it meant, 'I'll remember you always.' " Naruto explained. "Every time I got her these, she always knew that I kept her in my mind. Always." Sasuke shrugged Naruto's arm off with a slow breath and kept walking. "Sasuke? Where are you going? Are you pouting?" Naruto grinned. "Sasuke! You're going the wrong way!"

Sasuke sat thoughtfully on the backseat of a giant metal rectangle box on wheels, a 'bus' Naruto had called it. The cheap plastic seats weren't particularly comfortable but for some reason, Sasuke felt completely at ease. Naruto was sleeping with his head on Sasuke's shoulder, his soft blonde spikes brushing against Sasuke's cheek. The flowers sat on the other side of Naruto and Sasuke had half the mind to toss them out a window but he knew Naruto wouldn't like that so he refrained himself. And resorted to fiddling with Naruto's fingers to try and cure his boredom. Naruto has such long tough fingers but his fingernails were almost feminine. So weird! Sasuke studied his own hand next to Naruto's. His was paler, more slender but a tad shorter than the blonde. _"Made to play a piano."_, Naruto had said before. Whatever a piano was. Naruto sifted in his seat, knocking Sasuke out of his thoughts.

"Sasuke..."

_Hm...?_

"Four more stops..." Naruto mumbled.

"Ah. Okay." Sasuke sighed. He had no idea where they were going. They had taken a subway until the last stop and now taking a bus to...wherever Naruto suddenly felt like and Sasuke almost felt inclined to give him this last act. Almost like giving a prisoner his last demands before sentencing him. _Wait, I'm helping him. _Sasuke shook his head. His conscience is clear, he's doing all this for Naruto and the blonde didn't even know it. _Whatever. Let him think what he wants. _Tonight, Sasuke will release Kyuubi and that's that. Nothing to it.

Sasuke peered down at the blonde and sighed. Okay...It's not like Sasuke wanted to release Kyuubi 'just for fun', contrary to popular belief of Naruto's friends. It's just...He has seen Kyuubi. The way he resides in Naruto. He wasn't just there as some other entity inside Naruto's mind, laying around like some bad dream or upsetting reminder.

Kyuubi is a parasite.

Gaara thought Kyuubi was simply living in Naruto's mind with no defects save for things Naruto didn't want to remember and he is so wrong, it's much more than that. He's been leeching energy from Naruto, making him constantly feel empty. At first, Sasuke couldn't figure out the problem, Naruto seemed so happy and borderline ditzy all the time and Gaara's theory had thrown him off. There wasn't a visible problem until he really saw Kyuubi and realized that it was him that concealed Naruto's fear.

Kyuubi wanted that energy for himself. He appeared to be chained to Naruto and looked all insane and food deprived but it was a facade! By having the power to hold Naruto's fears at bay, the damn bastard can let Naruto taste his own fears from time to time in order to continue the energy flow by nightmares. Just like the other night when Naruto was moaning Sakura's name in his sleep.

Okay so yes, Sasuke was taking Naruto's energy too...but in a good way! At least he was doing favors rather than scaring his victims. Sure, he may have to amplify his victims' fears to get them to confront it before he can get rid of it but it was just a tactic he used!

_ I'm so misunderstood. _Sasuke rolled his eyes and sighed again.

Sasuke's power allows him to see people's worst fears and despair, figure out the problem and fix it. Often times people mistaken his powers as evil in wanting to bring up the individual's fears and making it so vivid but if he didn't do that, he wouldn't be able to fix it. He couldn't help himself if he wanted to fix people that were broken inside. It's not like he 'likes' to fix people and make them happy or anything...

Well.

Maybe.

Sasuke gave his head a strong shake and focused his resolve. He liked fixing people because it makes them happy and in return he's able to leech off their 'happiness'. Yes, that's it. Sasuke repeated that in his head. He just prefered positive energy as opposed to negative energy. It just has a better taste, that's all. And he was a man of fine taste.

If he got rid of Kyuubi from Naruto's head, the blonde would be happier and taste better than he already does. _It's all about me! _Sasuke thought. He looked down at Naruto again and felt himself soften. Bringing his hand up to the blonde's head and running his finger through the sunny soft hair. _Sunny Soft? What's wrong with me? What the hell does sunny soft mean?_

The bus suddenly lurched and Sasuke fell out of his seat, thankfully Naruto had an arm around his waist and caught him just in time before his face made contact with the chewed gum on the bus floor. "Whoa, Sasuke get a hold of yourself. You okay?" Naruto asked.

"Y-yea, fine." Sasuke stuttered. Naruto pulled him up and picked up the flowers.

"We're here."

They got off the bus and Sasuke looked around. _Where are we?_ They were standing across a small bus station facing a lush green plain with an abundance of shady trees and rocks that stood upright. An iron picket fence seem to continue on endlessly.

"This is St. Arc's Cemetery." Naruto said.

"Cemetery?"

"I'll show you, come on." Naruto entered the cemetery holding on to Sasuke's hand. "It's a pretty place right?"

"Yea..." Sasuke agreed. There was an elaborate fountain in the middle, big enough for people to sit on the edges and with a statue of some kind of angel at the top (_DON'T BLINK!*_). Many of the trees were starting to flower and little animals were flying and pouncing about. It was nice but Sasuke didn't understand..._What's with all those boxy rocks standing upright?_

"This is where we bury our dead." He looked at Sasuke, noticing his confused expression. "When people die, we have a funeral and bury them in coffins six feet under. There's a tombstone for each of them to signify their names, date of birth and death and whatnot. They get a little place at a cemetery like this one and their loved ones can come and visit them. "

"But they're already dead. Why would you need visit them?"

"It's a way of remembering them." Naruto explained softly.

"It seems a little excessive to do all that for someone who's already dead." Sasuke said. "Back at the slave drive, they would just toss dead slaves into the dumpsters."

"And you agree with that?" Naruto asked, catching Sasuke off guard. He wasn't sure if it was a trick question or not. It wasn't like he could say, 'Hey! Don't throw poor Jimmy in the back alley!' when he was a slave. He just accepted it as a norm, he never knew there were any other options in disposing the dead. But, sometimes they weren't even dead when they get thrown out like trash... _Those were the lucky ones._

"No...I suppose not."

"Good. I wouldn't want to leave with my opinion of you diminishing."

_Opinion of me?_

Why did that sound like Naruto didn't care? He suddenly felt distant from Naruto like they had nothing together as if they were simply acquaintances. What was he? An annoying co-worker that he just had to meet everyday with generic chats and no real connections? What's up with the sudden change?

"Here we are." Naruto suddenly stopped and knelt down in front of a tombstone close by the fountain. "Sasuke, meet Sakura." Sasuke looked at the tombstone and his eyes widen. The picture was in black and white but Sasuke could make out the face to be the same girl who was holding hands with Naruto in his dream. "Sasuke?"

"Huh? Oh uh, hey." Sasuke quickly said.

"I brought your favorite flowers." Naruto placed the flowers by the tombstone and sat down, placing a hand on the gray rock. "I miss you." He whispered it but Sasuke heard it clearly ringing in his ears and he felt his eyebrow twitch.

"So...Who is she?" Sasuke asked.

"Sakura was my best friend. We first met at an orphanage." Naruto smiled sadly. "We were outcasts, singled out when year after year, neither of us got adopted. Actually Sakura almost did but when the parents realized that adopting her came with adopting all her health issues, they quickly dropped the adoption papers."

"Health issues?" He remembered Gaara said that a girl named Sakura had something wrong with her brain.

"I didn't know about it until much later but Sakura had the earliest stages of brain cancer then. She never told me." Naruto started playing with his fingers, in an attempt to distract himself. "A tumor had grown between her parietal lobe and frontal lobe, the worst kind because the surgery is much more intensive than a typical brain tumor that would grow on top of the brain. It's easier to cut off if it was on top of a certain lobe but in between lobes?" He scoffed and Sasuke could tell that he was reciting words from a doctor long ago. "The surgery would be double the time and triple the cash."

"Don't they have government agencies that help people like her? Charities or something?" Sasuke asked.

"Nah, not for orphaned kids with no backing. Organizations like that only seem to exist for rich kids that have health issues because if they get better, their parents are sure to fund those companies. What are two orphaned kids going to give back? A lifetime of gratitude? You can't make money off that." Naruto sighed.

"So when did you know?"

"Sakura and I began working as soon as we got out of the orphanage. For two years, we worked at this classy little restaurant that the orphanage had gotten us jobs at. The pay was good and we got enough to open a bank account together and saved money by living at the orphanage and helping out part time. Those were the happiest two years we had." He clenched his jaws and ran his fingers through his hair.

"One day during a late shift, Sakura suddenly fell over unconscious." Sasuke watched as Naruto's face went from reminiscent to intense. "Her ears were bleeding and her body twitching in small tremors uncontrollably. I was petrified, not knowing what was going on with her. Once we got to the hospital, the doctor told me that she was in stage two of the four stages. Brain seizures would occur every now and again but with the right treatment the cancer spread could be contained until a two day surgery was initiated to remove the tumor."

"You had enough money to pay for medical surgeries?" Sasuke was almost baffled. There were slaves that had health issues but any kind of medical care was out of the question. Asthma? There's no shots for that. In fact, some clients liked it. Thought it was better during sex.

"No, of course not." Naruto scoffed. "I barely had enough for two months of treatment. _Two_ years of work, Sasuke, and I could only pay for two months of treatment with the money both of us earned!" He leaned against the tombstone. "Then _she_ came along."

"Who?" To say Sasuke was intrigued was an understatement. Gaara hadn't told him a whole lot.

"The mistress of Cloud Nine."

_Cloud Nine. _Sasuke thought back to the business cards in Naruto's drawer.

"She was a regular at the restaurant, always wanted me to serve her, offered me a better job."

_Taken a liking to Naruto._

"I was hesitant for only a moment! And she immediately wrote me a check with enough money to cover Sakura's treatment for the remainder of the year, six months! This check that she just felt like handing out to me in order to change my mind had enough to cover six months! While the money both Sakura and I earned for two years only had enough for two months. She even told me to take it as tips, 'money to sleep on' and that I didn't even need to give it back."

"Good deal." Sasuke merely whispered to himself, not expecting Naruto to hear.

"I thought so too, so I took it without telling Sakura. I signed a contract and got a huge advance. That's where I met Gaara and he showed me the ropes." Naruto chuckled. "It was almost like working like a waiter, you please people keep them company and make sure you satisfy their every need. After working there for a couple years, I had enough to pay for intensive chemo treatment that pushed Sakura back to stage 1 of her cancer, start her surgery, pay for therapy afterward, and then buy a giant house by a lake just for the two of us."

_Sweet Jesus._

"But it was so painful." Naruto voice broke slightly and his hand shook just a tad. "Throughout those years, Sakura kept asking me where I was getting the money and I couldn't tell her. I lied saying that our boss gave me an advance or I took another job on the side. I couldn't tell her that I was a host and fucking rich people for cash. She was clever though, called our old boss and asked. Knew I didn't work there anymore and thought I was into all sorts of things. Drug dealings, illegal activities, whatever. She was so heartbroken, thinking she was the cause of everything."

"She was." Sasuke accidentally said out loud.

"She wasn't!" Naruto glared at Sasuke. "I wanted to do it for her! I wanted to help her, she was my everything! All we ever had was each other."

It was clear then. Everything was suddenly crystal clear to Sasuke. What he had with Naruto was nothing compared to what Naruto had with Sakura. That's why he felt like Naruto didn't care because in reality, he didn't. The days he shared with Naruto was bliss to him but to Naruto? It could never touch all those years he spent with Sakura.

"She begged me to quit, you know." Naruto swallowed. "Didn't want me working somewhere I didn't like, she was always so perceptive. No matter how much I tried to hide my guilt and pain from her, she could read me like a book. So I promised her I would quit after her surgery was successful, which it was. I told the mistress that I was done and she laughed. Saying that my contract was for life. Said I was naïve for thinking I could earn so much money with no consequences but I was _so_ full of myself then. I thought I could cheat her system, I stopped showing up for work, thinking that she would just fire me when she realize I was never coming back in."

Naruto was silent for a moment as he closed his eyes, seeming to envision the following events.

"Soon enough, she called me back saying she acknowledged my leaving and told me to come by. When I came into the office, I was immediately knocked out and I woke up to an excruciating burn." Naruto put a hand to his head, his face deep in concentration. "My brain felt like it was being seared in two, my body on fire from flames that seemed to come from the depths of hell. I was paralyzed, unable to move as the torture coursed through me. That _woman_ leered down at me, brought a hand to my cheek and said, 'Finish your duty.' " He opened his eyes again and Sasuke gasped at the immense agony and remorse evident."It was my fault, I should have fought harder." Naruto whispered.

"What happened?"

"I killed her. Sakura...I watched myself pick up that needle and inject it into her. I watched myself pull that oxygen mask. I watched her look at me with fear, she didn't even know who I was." Naruto shook his head. "God, I looked into a mirror and saw Kyuubi smirking at me, 'Good Job, Naruto' and his laughter ringing in my head as the machines around Sakura flat lined. And she said my name, so softly... I couldn't even reply, couldn't even say that I was so sorry."

"Naruto..."

"Don't!" Naruto said, harshly. "Don't say my name like that. You sound just like her then." Sasuke's mind snapped but he refrained from saying anything. The thought of being compared to Sakura put him off. _He wasn't Sakura! _"Since then Kyuubi has been in my head-"

"Shut up."

Okay, so he couldn't refrain for long.

Naruto looked up sharply at Sasuke with a guarded look.

"I think Kyuubi has been in your head for long enough. It's time to take him out." Sasuke said, aggressively. "If you're going to bolt. Do it now." Then Sasuke's heart broke, at least he swore he could feel it being shaved into with a razor when Naruto kissed that picture of Sakura on the tombstone.

"I love you." He whispered against that smooth granite.

Sasuke's inside twisted and he tried to swallow despite his dry throat.

"Your time's up."

444444444444444444444444444

The long trip home from visiting Sakura's grave should have been an unpleasant and awkward one but neither Sasuke nor Naruto felt that way. In fact, they sat apart from one another and barely acknowledged each other, each lost in their own thoughts. Walking together like strangers until they reached Naruto's apartment.

"Take a shower and I'll meet you in your bedroom."

With barely a look at Sasuke, Naruto listened and went into his room. Sasuke waited until he heard the shower turn on before he went into the kitchen. Going straight for Naruto's liquor cabinet that Sasuke discovered in the pantry and grabbed a bottle with half of some high-end vodka left. Oh he knew it was high end, he tasted it the morning he made those pancakes.

_ Pancakes..._

Sasuke played that morning with Naruto in his mind before angrily shaking his head.

_Stupid pancakes._

He took a knife and popped the cork off the bottle.

_Stupid fucking pancakes._

Sasuke took a good hard swig of vodka, kicking his energy storage on. After taking several more hard gulps, he heard the water line turn off and he proceeded to grab another full bottle of vodka before entering the bedroom. He was gonna need more than one half empty bottle. Placing the two bottles and knife on the floor next to the foot of the bed, he sat down waiting for Naruto to come out. This may very well be the last time he'd see Naruto for a quite a while and that's if he gets this right. If his plans messes up then...whoops?

Naruto attitude today really pissed him off. So maybe it would be a good thing to have some time away from Naruto so he could clear his head. Wait, what time? They weren't going out, they don't need 'time' away from each other, one of them could just leave at any time. This is ridiculous-

Sasuke breath caught when Naruto came out of the bathroom with a nothing but a towel around his waist. A few water droplets were sliding off his damp hair onto his body. Sasuke watched one dip into every curve of Naruto's pecs and abs before hitting his v-line and meeting its doom when it dissolved into the towel.

Severely distracted.

He cleared his throat and stood up from the bed.

"Come here." Sasuke commanded. Naruto casually walked over and looked down at Sasuke with non-expressive eyes. "You won't be needing this." Sasuke tugged at the towel and let it fall around Naruto's feet. "This will be easy, Naruto. As long as you help me, it won't have to go any longer than it has too."

"Good." Naruto said.

And Sasuke was so sure that his heart couldn't possibly break anymore. So he pulled Naruto's head down and kissed him hard, trying to drown out whatever hurt he was feeling. But Naruto didn't respond. _Come on, Naruto, don't make it any harder than __this. _He licked Naruto lips, demanding permission in, but Naruto barely opened his mouth. Sasuke angrily pulled back.

"Is this how we're playing, Naruto?" Sasuke growled.

"The problem is, I don't feel like playing."

Sasuke's energy was pulsing as he pushed Naruto down onto the bed. "I don't care, if you don't feel like playing. This is going to happen whether you're gonna let yourself enjoy it or not." He grabbed the opened vodka bottle and drank some down before handing it to Naruto roughly. "Have some if it'll make you feel better, better yet, pretend I'm Sakura when you kiss me."

Naruto said nothing but drank the rest of the bottle down and tossed it to the side of the bed.

"Quite the drinker-"

Naruto reached up and pulled Sasuke down, returning the kiss with heavy passion, clutching Sasuke to his own body.

"Mm!..." Sasuke gave a breathy moan in surprise at the intensity of Naruto's kiss. He wrapped his arms around Naruto's neck and dug one hand into his blonde locks while Naruto leaned back down onto the bed, holding Sasuke over him.

Sasuke broke away to take in some much needed air but Naruto continued to place kisses along his jawline and neck. "Naruto!" Sasuke gasped when the blonde bit at his slave mark. "That's it...", he groaned as Naruto had little difficulty pulling his jeans off. Sasuke ran one hand down Naruto's front, managing to get a pleasurable grunt out of Naruto but the blonde's markings on his stomach was barely appearing. _He's holding himself back..._Sasuke thought and smirked in his head, he knew how to fix that.

He sat up and peeled his shirt off before lowering himself down to Naruto's dick, giving it a few hard pumps. Naruto gritted his teeth but Sasuke could see his toes curling in pleasure as he tried not to arch into Sasuke's touch. But then he opened his mouth and sucked the tip of Naruto's stiff cock lightly, causing the blonde's breath to hiss out. Naruto's thighs were tense as he tried extremely hard not to thrust into Sasuke's mouth. So Sasuke continued with his actions, wanting Naruto to lose control. He felt like he hadn't given enough attention to Naruto's dick the first time he did this so he wanted to enjoy it now.

Licking the head countless times before sliding his entire erection into his mouth, letting his cock touch the back of his throat and more. Naruto's hand, unable to control itself, wandered to Sasuke's hair, clenching tightly, before quickly withdrawing. Sasuke pulled back until just the head was in his mouth and watched Naruto writhed in pleasure but he was determined not to let any kind of sound out of his lips, why was that? Sasuke was vocal and he love hearing sounds of pleasures, it heightened his energy allowing him to connect with his partner more.

Besides, Sasuke was a damn good cock sucker! This felt like a bit of an insult so Sasuke sucked on the head again, hard. Naruto rolled his head around and breathless noises escaped his lips, _there you go_. Sasuke smirked, licking at the pre-cum which Sasuke was thoroughly enjoying and felt his energy capacity expanding. He pushed at Naruto's barriers, trying to get through in order to access his energy channels but Naruto had strong defenses today but he couldn't hold out for long...

Falling into a sensual rhythm. Sasuke began sucking Naruto with every last bit of skill he had, loving the velvet soft skin. After teasing the slit and using his hand to massage his balls, Sasuke saw Naruto blissfully coming undone. Gasps of pleasure left Naruto's lips as he clutched one hand to his own hair, gripping and pulling before a soft gritted, "Aw, fuck..." managed to be heard by Sasuke.

The energy barriers were slowly crumbling.

Sasuke hummed in pleasure around Naruto's cock, garnering a low moan from him. He was starting to feel Naruto's slow trickle of lustful mental energy flow through his body and Sasuke became adamant in his resolve. He took himself off Naruto and heard him whimper, trying not to be full of himself, Sasuke sucked two fingers in his mouth and lathered it before pulling out. Naruto watched him with guarded eyes but he let his lids close in ecstasy when Sasuke closed his mouth over his cock again. Surrounded with slick wet heat, Naruto couldn't contain the needy moan that left his lips.

Sasuke mentally chuckled, adoring the lustful noises coming from Naruto. A sharp breath left the blonde when Sasuke pushed a slicked finger at his entrance and Naruto resisted but Sasuke slammed energy through the cracks in the barrier and the resistance lessened considerably. Sasuke swallowed around Naruto's cock when the tip hit the back of his throat again and stabbed the finger inside him hard. Both the sensations made Naruto cry out and throw his head back against the pillow from the pleasure. Naruto barely even registered it when Sasuke had two fingers inside him already curling until it brushed against his sweet spot and heat exploded inside him. Sasuke watched the markings on Naruto stomach become bolder.

_He's going down hard... _Sasuke grinned as he felt the barriers breaking as Naruto's pleasure pounded at the walls, letting in a good flow of energy. Sasuke obliged, consuming the lust before sending it back two-fold into Naruto. Keeping up the motions on Naruto's cock and stroking his insides at the same time, the energy's cycle played its part by letting the two's pleasures blaze constantly in between them. Sasuke worked faster, thrusting and taking Naruto's cock harder with longer strokes and Naruto continued thrusting his hips, subconsciously, into Sasuke's mouth. The energy flowing from Naruto told Sasuke that he wasn't going to hold out much longer so Sasuke pushed his fingers against that sweet spot almost brutally and felt the Naruto's release crash into the barriers, disintegrating the wall, before bursting in Sasuke's mind.

The pleasure was so intense that Sasuke had to pull his own energy to stop himself from coming as Naruto let out a strangled cry. Letting Naruto's cock fall from his mouth, he fell back against Naruto's leg trying to catch his breath. Looking over at Naruto, he felt the blonde's mind in a state of frenzy also trying to collect itself from his high but failing miserably. The pleasure between them was still pulsing and Sasuke took this chance to grab the other bottle of vodka and the knife. Popping the cork off, he consumed a quarter of the alcohol before bringing the opening to Naruto's lips and letting him consume another quarter. The blonde was in such a lost state that Sasuke almost felt bad until he saw the markings losing its color.

He pressed himself against Naruto's sides and kissed him roughly, getting him back to reality. Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke, kissing back just as harsh, tasting himself and alcohol. "Naruto..." Sasuke groaned when his erection pressed up against their stomachs. "I...I need to be in you." Naruto stared at Sasuke with a longing that Sasuke didn't notice. He picked up the the vodka and drank some more.

"Stop...Naruto."

The blonde knocked his head back and almost glared at Sasuke. "Do what you want..." Naruto whispered.

"Don't look at me like that." Sasuke whispered, placing a hand on Naruto's cheek that Naruto turned from. "Listen to me." He gripped Naruto's head and whispered into his mind. "Open up your eyes. Let me in your mind."

Naruto eyes widen at the swirling black and red in Sasuke's eyes. They were reaching, reaching into the depths of his thoughts.

_ No..._ Naruto automatically braced himself.

"_Let me in._" Sasuke whispered again and Naruto's eyes soften. "_Naruto..._" The energy flowing between them was completely open to each other. Once Sasuke had Naruto's attention, he got on top of Naruto but never breaking eye contact. Lowering his head, he reached down to give the blonde a soft sensual kiss with his eyes opened. He felt Naruto's chest heave as he breathed heavily, _it's working..._Naruto's eyes were turning a sharp red, his whiskers prominent and his fangs grew sharper. Sasuke without looking away, brought one of Naruto's leg up and pushed into his entrance. Naruto let a small gasp of pain and gripped the bedsheets.

"_It's okay...Relax..." _Sasuke murmured against Naruto's lips. He pushed in further, letting Naruto hook his own leg around his waist. They both let out a simultaneous moan of carnal satisfaction when Sasuke filled Naruto ballsdeep. Sasuke took one of Naruto's hand and linked them with his before sliding the knife in between and slicing both their palms. Naruto grunted in pain but when their blood connected, he let out a desperate cry of pain and pleasure. Sasuke soothed Naruto hair's out of his face and whispered meaningless words of sweet nothings. Sasuke kept one hand on Naruto's cheek and the other with Naruto's bloody palm right over his head. The blood opened an even more intimate level of connection something that would use most of Sasuke's energy up but it was needed to be able to reach into Naruto at his most vulnerable and pull Kyuubi out.

He began sliding himself in and out of the blonde, slowly at first before pumping in with almost a coarse desire. "_Naruto...Look at me._"

They got lost in each other's burning red eyes, they were in tune with each other but the distance between them now seemed even further apart than when they sat separately on the way home. Naruto was looking, but not at him. Their link was connected, but his mind has strayed off. Sasuke tried not to sob out his grief as his heart fell, there was absolutely nothing worse than a lover that didn't recognize you.

Naruto moaned in continuous abandoned as Sasuke pressed into him over and over. Sasuke felt amazing bliss at the intimacy they were sharing but nothing could shake off that overwhelming sense of...lost. And he didn't know if they were his feelings or Naruto's.

Sasuke looked down to Naruto's black marks shining, _just in time_...with a few more hard thrust he was on the brink of coming inside Naruto, so at that exact moment, using his claws he swiped the markings and watching the blood well up, he came undone. Letting out a cry of exceptional pleasure before landing his head next to Naruto's who was groaning in agonizing intensity. A warm red slick hand touched Sasuke's face and he looked up into Naruto's eyes.

"Goodbye...Sasuke."

* * *

That's a wrap! How do you guys like it?

I hope this chapter clarify a lot of things but you if you still have questions, ask and I'll answer! Unless what you're asking will eventually be answered later on, then no I won't answer...No spoilers unless you're my best friend!

This is one of the more angsty-er chapter, yes I know, it will get better I promise BUT Naruto will not be showing up in...probably the next couple chapters. Don't worry, he won't be kept away for TOO long. (Well, that was a mini spoiler now wasn't it...)

Kyuubi will make an appearance in the next chapter, finally and we'll see what's up with him!

Thansk so much for reading and super thanks for my awesome beta reader WHO, btw, printed the story just to beta and give me feedback physically! She's super coolio amazing, just saying!

Oh and the whole flower boutique section, I don't know if it's spot-on...like all the meanings and stuff. I admit, I only did a bit of research on that so if you're a flower expert, well, I hope you are NOT offended!

*Anyone get the reference? Props to you if you do! :D


End file.
